Beauties and Beasts
by MaidenRin
Summary: Xiao Qilin, a Lt. General under Zhen Ji, plays spy against Wu serving under Da Qiao. Both ladies seemed to be suffering and Xiao wants to help. However in the midst of the turmoil Qilin ends up prisoner to the Beast of Destruction, and Shu.
1. The Banquet

Authors Note: All characters in this story are copy right Koei besides Xiao Qilin. Also I actually do have an extensive knowledge of the actual history of things but this is Dynasty Warriors not Romance of the Three Kingdoms game section. Fictional here is fun, and please do not hate on the pairings. We all come here to have fun and read what we like. Everyone has different tastes, canon or not.

Introduction

"I must say that dress seems to fit you perfectly. Far more elegant then the last pair you have been wearing onto the field." Purred the smooth voice from her unit commander, "Not to mention is shall look nice at the dinner this evening. I am quite pleased with the growth you done later, such a smart girl...Not to mention the fact that the others shall be bringing their own star pupils...breath out dear"

Breath in...breath out.

The last decorations to the dress were added on while Lady Zhen continued to primp her recently promoted Lt. General. A proud day for the commander, for the young woman was found worthy enough to wear the regal gown and strategists dresses. Zhen Ji however decided that the regal gown looked far better, and would be easier for her student to move in. With addition of the hair pin from the other dress it added more femininity to her appearance.

"Lady Zhen how should I-"

"Oh Xiao do not worry about it. Just act like the young lady you are, though you could use to keep your chin up more. That way you don't seem so bashful around everyone else, take pride in your abilities.." The beautiful woman in blue advised with a little smile, "Now you finish up while I make sure that husband of mine own is getting ready and dressing in something other then his battle armor. Men...what would they do with out us?"

A small chuckle, laced with Zhen Ji's silk voice, escaped her lady's lips as she parted from the room. Weakly Qilin smiled. Lifting her armors she adored the white sleeves of the regal gown that she had been given as a gift. The touches of yellow and pink to off set the white, and the white leggings that kept her legs from exposure to the wind. It was a pleasant feeling that overwhelmed her, was this what it was like to feel completely happy?

Shutting the door of Lady Zhen's room, the young Lt. General began making her way down to the palaces gardens to look into the reflection pool. Every step taken in the grand halls of this place made her feel more honored then ever to be there. The banquets held here in Xu Chang tended to be strictly for those of the general status, now here she was all dressed up for the feast. Something told her this evening would in no way steer in the wrong direction. Lady Zhen had already been talking about how Xiao Qilin would outshine other Lt. Generals in attendance, and she wasn't one to highly praise on other females.

Tracing her hand across the rim on the walls, she found the servants were attentive to every thing in the palace. Not a trace of dust was found even on the tiny wall rim, Lord Cao Cao certainly knew how to live. Though something made him wonder if many of his wives helped to clean or if they simply made all his children do it. There were so many Cao's it was hard to address any Cao clan member without giving their entire name to avoid confusion. In her mind again and again she went over the etiquette manners one was to demonstrate during such dinners. Ladies had to be poise and elegant as Zhen Ji had said. To carry a certain air of grace and balance to it, though Lady Zhen often had a great amount of self-assurance when she was around others. Though it was not without reason, she was wife to Lord Cao Pi heir to Cao Cao. One day that woman might just become empress of Wei. How amazing would be to see her commander and lady as empress?!

Entering the gardens the air was suddenly filled with its sweet blend of fragrances. Petals nearly glowing in the moon light creating a rather romantic scenery. Slowly she moved to the water edge to do a little self primping before going inside. Gazing into the water Qilin checked the heart shape bun on the top of her head, then the ornament worn to secure it in place.

"Ahem..."

With a little from she wondered who on earth would be interrupting her in the gardens. Shifting her head to the side so she could look just over her shoulder, Xiao was caught quite off guard by who stood there. Lazily leaning in the door frame dressed in shades of blue and purple, was General Zhang He. Both of his hands folded behind his head, and eyes closed in mock boredom. Qilin's face nearly illuminated red with embarrassment as she got a good look at him. Zhang was not dressed in his usual attire.

Not at all.

The purple robe was something more that one would see a minister wear. Black trimming on the chest, sleeves and belt. The front opened in a manner exposing the man's chest, with his long dark hair cascading over his shoulders...Wait...was that one of Sima Yi's robes?!

"General Zhang what are you doing out here?"

"I'm rather fond of these gardens," He spoke in a silk manner that closely resembled her ladies. Sometimes one had to wonder if they were twins separated at birth with their similarities Zhen Ji and Zhang He shared. "But I was actually in search to find you. Zhen Ji said you might be down here so here I am...whats that look for?"

"..Gener-"

"Xiao please don't call me general, just Zhang He" He stated interrupting her before she could finish, "now what is it?"

"...why are you in Sima Yi's robe?" Qilin was known to have trouble keeping her opinion and questions to herself. Zhang He looked down at himself, then back up to her after a moment. A sly grin spread across his lips as shifted position a little before giving the girl a little wink. Pushing himself up off the wall he motioned towards inside.

"An observant little beauty you are Xiao Qilin. No wonder Zhongda wanted to..." Zhang paused briefly then continuing, "Oh I've managed to say a little too much now. I think the announcement was to be made at the banquet. Come now lets not be late, and if we are lets at least do so in a fashionable manner!" Zhang grasped the Lt. General's smaller hand guiding her in direction of the hall. He seriously was going in Sima Yi's outfit? Wasn't this supposed to be formal?

The banquet hall itself was lit with by candles on the table, and scarce amount of torches on the wall. A dark setting for the generals of Wei to sit in while waiting for two missing guests. Lady Zhen sighed softly setting her cup down before glancing at the door, "Surely I thought Zhang He would bring her back here with haste." A pout crossing her face, tapping her finger impatiently upon her cheek.

Only a few seconds would pass by until both doors were flung open. The cause obviously was Zhang He who was standing with both arms still out. Though He was a very feminine man, there was also a vast amount of power hidden behind that butterfly decorated armor of his. As the doors began closing again in recoil, Zhang extended both arms out catching them before they closed. "After you little beauty."

Qilin's eyes shifted first to Lady Zhen who's expression seemed to have lightened upon her arrival. Twirling her hair in her fingers as she had often done when bored. Next to her Cao Pi was sitting, talking to General Cao Ren about...what appeared to be of his other wife. A slight frown spread upon her face. Poor Lady Zhen to be in such position, a wife to a man who had other wives. Not that Cao Pi was a normal man, he was a very handsome man whose cruel eyes seemed to pierce through a person's soul. Quickly her gaze changed to Sima Yi before Cao Pi could lock eyes with her. Zhongda, as Zhang He called him, was wearing a scowl on his face eying Zhang He in his robe. In return Zhang He was wearing a rather proud smirk on his face as he sat himself across from Wei's prime strategist.

"Finally you have arrived," Snapped the already agitated Zhongda, "Now to start off this banquet I have had another idea come to mind that will help us in the battle against Wu."

As Qilin sat she glanced between the two people she was sitting between, Xu Huang and Pang De, both men who intimidating size made her shrink a little into her chair. As Sima Yi rambled on sometime more on the troublesome Wu, Xiao wondered exactly where the other Lt. Generals were...none of them appeared to be here. Sima Yi's sharp words suddenly stung her ears as he pulled her chair out suddenly. Only paying half attention Xiao hadn't seem him move...and now suddenly she was center of attention...what had she missed?!

"Now for this scheme to work...Our Lt. General Xiao Qilin will go under cover into the enemy's camp under one of their own generals. A unit of my army intercepted a message meant for her from the camp of Da Qiao who had been impressed with her talent. Getting close to this girl means close to the Sun family...if we learn the weaknesses then we can have one less force to worry about." Yi's eyes were glistening in excitement at the sheer thought of devastating the enemy in such a way, "Now the only question is...do you accept?"

As everyone turned their heads to face her, an overwhelming sense of peer pressure came over her. Straightening herself up in her seat, her eyes shifted nervously to Lady Zhen then to the others before looking into the devious eyes of Sima Yi.

"I accept"


	2. Welcome to Wu!

Those two damned words was how she got here in the first place. Those two fucking words that made her spend a total of ten days in a small cramped carriage down south. Next it had been four days on a river boat with a bunch of sailors who had no idea how to speak to a lady. Not to mention the fact they couldn't seem to talk properly in the first place. Every word was slurred by the influence of alcohol, or they lacked the intelligence to properly speak what they were trying to say. For example one decided to be 'cute' and make an unneeded cat-call.

"Git o'er 'ere n giv meh a 'il 'ward fo' tak'n y'o so fa'"

Translation: "Get over here an give me a little 'reward' for taking you so far"

It was without a doubt that the man would get hit for it. The moment she had pulled out the Moon flute he burst into laughter as most do when they encounter the weapon of choice. What didn't quite understand was the moon flute was designed in an instrument shape but using the very same metal one did for a sword. Simply the properties of it differed for the item itself was blessed by Zuo Ci. The melodies one played on this flute possessed the ability to cause damage to those around, not to mention it hurt like none other when one is struck with it. The sailor was quick to learn this.

A few days after those event she had landed herself in the city of Wu where she was to meet her new unit commander Da Qiao. Now here she stood patiently while Sun Quan seemed to give the new recruits lectures about safety in numbers, and why not to stray from one's commander. It was a speech Lord Cao Cao never had given, she had only heard Lady Zhen tell her to "relax and stay by my side," as advice to stay close during battle. It was always a good idea because where Lady Zhen was, surely there was a medic about, or some pumped up soldier trying to impress her. Men such as that made it so easy to escape from danger.

Patiently the young woman placed her hands upon her hips, at Wei everything seemed so much more uptight and efficient. Here thus far everyone carried a fairly relaxed attitude as if they had time to kill before the next battle. Qilin wasn't quite sure if she was pleased with this behavior or not, but her home in Chen Liu was most certainly missed at the moment.

Finally a young woman, shorter then Qilin, carrying two larges fans of raspberry coloring. Was this one of the beauties called the 'Two Qiaos" ? Dainty little thing with her hair done back into two small braids whiles the front was cropped in bi level length of bangs. An outfit of a red corset like top in the front with a loose, thin cloth shirt under it. Then the skirt that was short on one side, and lengthy the other with adorable thigh high tights. Her style was far from what Lady Zhen wore, but it fit the younger looking girl.

"So you came! I thank you graciously for coming such a long way. As you've guessed I'm Da Qiao, your new commander. I'll try to live up to your last commanders standards.." The woman was nearly as awkward as her at times. But before she dare strike up a conversation the words of Sima Yi rang in her mind.

_Do not allow yourself to become attached to those around you...or else your task may become more difficult to complete._

That was right, she was meant to come here and spy on the enemy forces not befriend or relate to them. At the same time Qilin was not the cold sadistic man that Sima Yi was either. In place of Zhen Ji, Xiao needed someone to speak with. Confiding in Lady Zhen would be greatly missed in her time away, but she was only here for a short time until Wei and Wu fought again. Surely a battle would soon arise between the two after Chi Bi. What a skirmish that had been.

"Lady Xiao..."

"Oh I'm sorry I drifted off a bit.." She quickly responded rather scared she'd look suspicious by shifting into daydreams or thoughts so often as she normally did.

"Do not worry about that at all. It'll be nice to have someone of a quieter nature about with all the rowdy ones we already have." Da Qiao smiled weakly. There was something about her smile that just didn't fit. Despite putting on the expression to show happiness or amusement, there seemed to be a twinge of sadness lingering in the young woman's eyes as she smiled. Something that Zhen Ji occasionally expressed when not around her husband. This Da Qiao didn't conceal the emotions that were in her like Zhen Ji did, people didn't mind the forlorn look in her face? Or had they simply grown accustomed to it.

The rest of the day had been spent introducing me to the facility around the area. Places like the gardens that differed greatly from the ones of Wei. They were not concealed and so small, they were large open gardens with wild flowers of all colors. There was no reflection pool, but more a small pond where several children of the place had already dived in for the day. Of course there were the barracks that were filled to the brim with new recruits training. Some playing with swords, other with spears, while some shot arrows at targets across the fields. Much more of a lighter feel then Cao Cao's army, maybe it just was how the south was.

Like Cao's however there proved to be many, many, many Sun's. The problem was that most of them were not Sun Jian's, the founder of Wu, children. Unlike Cao Cao's kingdom in which vast majority of his army was that man's children, the Sun's seemed to have a lot of cousins, and those adopted into the family. Da Qiao and her sister Xiao Qiao, through Da's marriage to the late Sun Ce made them part of the Sun family. It was quite astonishing that no cousins had accidentally married another with all the relations in the kingdom.

What proved most amusing was the officers and generals Qilin was introduced to on that day.

First she got to meet the veteran Huang Gai. A rather tall, well tanned man who unlike many seemed to have short top hair with a long braid down the back. Hundreds of years later they would identify this as a mesh between a flat top and a mullet, but for now it had no name. This apparently was the very man who had started the fire that had caught all Wei's ships on fire during Chi Bi, while a Shu strategist named Pang Tong chained them all together. Certainly a troublesome bunch they were. Huang Gai however spoke in a manner that seemed he acknowledged his old age, and seemed to carry the typical 'kids these days' attitude when speaking. But in front of young ladies he spoke with manners, and restrained himself from smacking a new recruit across the head for an idiotic mistake. He was the type of person that if one could say he was their grandfather, they'd speak it loud and proud. Certainly a man she'd keep close to if Wu men were as frisky as he warned.

Next she met Lu Xun and Lu Meng, both strategists of Wu like the thus far elusive Zhou Yu. Lu Meng was an older warriors, who had been pulled aside by Sun Quan and told to tend to studies for awhile. The result was him becoming a great strategist. Lu Xun was barely older then herself, was the prodigy of Lu Meng and despite both having the family name Lu however they shared no relation to another what-so-ever. Thus far each of them had seemed to have prior knowledge of who exactly she was, Qilin figured she had caused them trouble in the past. Lu Xun readily seemed to discuss strategy with the young woman. Da Qiao did not let her stay to talk long, there were still others to meet apparently.

In an unexpected collusion between Da Qiao and Zhou Tai, Xiao Qilin was introduced to Sun Quan's prime protector. Something in her mind rang that none of this was quite right her being introduced so quickly to everyone. But the urge to interact with people seemed to push her logic out the window for the time being. Unfortunately for her, Zhou Tai had little interest in talking at the moment. He bid both of them good day before carrying out their duties.

"He sure went quick.." remarked Qilin rather surprised that he did not carry the same relaxed nature everyone else did.

"General Zhou is like that. He tends not to bother with small talk when he doesn't have to. I'm pretty certain he is just fairly shy," Da Qiao dismissed leading Xiao Qilin to their next destination, "The next person you'll meet if my sister! Xiao Qiao and hopefully her husband Zhou Yu as-"

In mid-step she stopped, as did Qilin. The sound of raised voices echoing in the halls were heard, and by the look on Da's face it seemed to be someone she knew.

"For now I absolutely cannot! The fate of Wu is at stakes and I MUST carry it there. The strategies thus far haven't been good enough to beat Wei back, and Shu is starting to act very suspicious...Xiao lets please not do this now.."

"But Yu...you're sick, exhausted..."

"Then let me work myself to death for the sake of Wu!" A frustrated sigh was heard coming from both the woman and man then silence. Qilin eyed the door to the room before looking to Da Qiao who had seemed to have drifted into her own thoughts. The expression worn was full of sorrow, were all royal women unhappy?

"My lady who.."

She didn't even have to finish her question before Da Qiao took Qilin's wrist and began leading her away from the hallway. Obviously her commander was attempting to lead her to an area they could talk with out being her. Surprisingly enough the little princess had quite a grasp on her. Down the grand halls and into a room in which she was quick to close the door. Glancing around Qilin figured this was Da Qiao's own room, were they really so daft to bring the one who 'defected' so close already? Suddenly a soft, timid voice escaped the eldest Qiao, "who you heard was my sister and her husband."

"Xiao Qiao and Zhou Yu?"

"Yes that would be them. Lord Zhou Yu is really not as he sounds, I apologize you heard that. Since my husband...Sun Ce's death...He really has become engulfed in work and strategies to have Wu unify the land. He feels he owes it to my late husband, but has worn himself out...and my sister has become very worried.." That explained the sorrow. A woman so young already widowed, what was she early twenties? Must have been married at a young age like most women were. "Please do not let your opinion of him be ill. You could probably learn a lot from him..."

Gently Qilin nodded her head turning to look towards the window outside. Something was starting to make her awfully uncomfortable. Da Qiao was already trying to bond with her, and yet she was to remain so cold. Getting attached could be dangerous...and the thought of being unable to complete her task made her stomach knot up.

A little later in the evening Xiao Qilin was heading towards the main dining hall, or what was dubbed the 'mess hall' here. How it got such a title she didn't want to know. After Da Qiao had told her of Zhou Yu, Qilin feigned exhaustion to have an excuse to escape the room. Everything wasn't quite sinking in, the amount of trust they had in another was something completely foreign. Back in Wei one could barely trust another, it was just a matter of life. Most of the officers disliked each other, or had deep rivalries with another while those of Wu seem entirely buddy-buddy.

Or at least that was the stereotype she had formed in her mind before she entered the mess hall. Qilin had grabbed a bit of wine to sip upon, after watering it down of course, and enjoying the peace she was provided with. Until again loud voices began to fill the room. All this was really starting to give her a headache. Finally gaining the courage to look over at the mess she saw two officers standing face to face. One was a man with tattooed arms, feathers sticking out of a head band, and bells around his waist. The other a smaller guy whose dark hair was pulled back into a tight pony, and bore his own little beauty mark under his eye. For some reason the beauty mark on a man nearly made her spew her wine.

"What the hell is the matter with ya?!" The man that was being referred to as Gan Ning growled. Situation appeared to be the other man who was called Ling Tong had 'spilled' hot tea all over this Gan Ning. Tension filled the entire room, enough for Qilin to assume that this was not the first time these two officers had conflict with another.

"Matter with me!? Your the one who ran into me" Retorted Ling Tong angrily.

"You poured that shit on me y-"

"Both of you quit this" Lu Meng chimed in getting up from his position at a table seeming angered.

"Oh stay out of this!!" Both called out before turning to stare each other down again. For a moment they just stood there, gazing into the others eyes, one might thought they'd kiss with how close they were. Finally both drew their weapons out jumping back from the other. Gan Ning, held his blade out, while Ling Tong held a pair of nunchaku. As Gan Ning dashed at Ling Tong, Ling Cao's son held grasped each iron bar and stretched it so the chain would block the blade.

By now it had turned into a full blown fight. Gan Ning and Ling Tong had started it by fighting each other. Lu Meng had jumped in to try and stop it but only got caught up with in the fight..soldier after soldier ran in, but only found themselves brawling too. Xiao Qilin backed up quite a bit holding her Moon Flute just in case someone dared to bring the fight her direction.

"ENOUGH" a familiar voice rang out. Large raspberry fans whizzed into the crowd. Several men were thrown back, while the higher rank generals were quick to jump back. Qilin shifted around to look at her commander who was standing on top of a table with a displeased look on her face. Lifting her hands the fans in a boomerang fashion returned to her hands. Gracefully she jumped off the table and stalked towards the two who had started this commotion.

Gan Ning and Ling Tong both stood, hands up in the air and weapons dropped to the ground as the woman eyed both of them.

"Can you two not get over this?! I'm disappointed in both of you, set an example for our troops and show that we are a decent army in comparison to the one my pupil left to come here!" Her arms folded over her chest, both fans now in one hand. "Now apologize both of you.."

"You aren't serious.." Ling Tong frowned.

"Apologize for what? He spill the hot tea." Gan Ning turned his head away.

"Now..."

"...Sorry" Both unwillingly muttered to please Da Qiao. Were they doing this just to please Da Qiao? Had to be for that reason, no one was to get out of line with her since Sun Ce's death she guessed. Not to mention she watched both men look at her, then another and growl again. Eyes were both on the widowed princess...

With chaos such as this...she was really wishing she was back home.


	3. Adjusting to the South

Authors notes: Ah sorry about no notes on the last two chapters. The sites these were priorly hosted on had separate sections for them so they weren't attached to the original story. So you know this is my first Dynasty warriors fanfic and it is based off my Destiny mode girl Xiao Qilin. Also many parts inspired by Xtreme mode to. You will notice this fanfic as a lot of interesting pairs but we all have different taste right. I do not own DW, Koei does, Xiao Qilin however is mine own from Destiny Mode. A lot of these events happened in my game, while others I've added for some spice.

_My Dearest Qilin,_

_The south! Oh that is lovely to hear of your new position opportunity in the kingdom of Wu. Up north there hasn't been too terribly much happening I'm afraid. Oh how I said I'd rue the day I ever started missing you. Stubborn you who I used to have to lecture for running off...how my baby sister has grown so much._

_However it is very lonesome, my husband day by day grows more distant from me. I never really noticed when you were about, but with so little time, I have come to see I am declining in his favor to the other wives. That or he has become so engulfed in this ambitious nature of his that I have sank to the bottom of his priorities now. A handsome face but so cruel at the same time, I hope you never have to endure such a pain like this Xiao._

_Now do not leave out details of these men that might serve you. Rumors say there is a pirate there? How exotic...and the commander of your unit? Da Qiao i believe, really as pretty as the rumors say? Well I cannot make this too long I am afraid for I have business to attend to._

_Your loving sister_

Lady Zhen certainly had a way to be discreet with in her letters to me. The way she wrote this, it hardly seemed like herself at all, yet there were key hints of her identity in there. Carefully Xiao refolded the letter, tying the thin blue ribbon back around it. Kneeling she tucked it under her mattress for safe keeping. Though it gave no identity to who wrote her, there was still a desire for no other eyes to lay upon it. No one else needed to be able to read the private matters and concerns of her lady.

Standing up Xiao looked towards the door for a moment quietly, the sound of faint off key singing was echoing. With each passing moment it was getting louder, and louder making Xiao Qilin wince in physical pain. Quickly she moved to the door jerking it open about to hurl a vase at the source but didn't dare move as she witnessed whom it was.

Gan Ning, the pirate from the mess hall event, was drunkly singing. More surprisingly she witnessed her unit commander, there trying to lead the man off into a room so he would not hurt himself or any others.

"Oooooh what do ya do with a drunken saaaailor...Oh whaddya do with a drunk'n sailor.." General Gan certainly did like his alcohol, and bless Da Qiao's soul for tolerating him enough to help him. "Whaddya do with a drunk'n sailor soooooo early in the moooornin'"

Xiao assumed that the pirate must have been on the late shift drinking, seeing how it actually was still rather early in the day for anyone to let themselves go like that. One arm slung around Da's waist continuing to sing off tune, not caring how loud and obnoxious he was being. Qilin couldn't help but giggle a little as Da Qiao's expression seemed to grow more and more annoyed with each passing moment.

"So princess, you must be use to this eh?" Gan Ning stated his speech slurring a little as he spoke.

"What do you mean?" Da responded giving the pirate an inquisitive look.

"Ya know Sun Ce! Man how many times did he get himself hammer huh? Ah a good man to drink with, many a night.." Before he could finish Da Qiao had ripped herself away from her grasp now refusing to help him at all. "Hey what the?"

"Find the way back to your quarters on your own!" Da snapped, her voice seeming to crack a little as if she was about to burst into tears at any moment. The mentioning of Sun Ce seemed to be enough to cause her distress. As Gan Ning realized his mistake he moved to try to apologize, but tripped over his own feet catching himself by grasping onto her small shoulders. "Don't touch me!"

Da Qiao jerked away, letting Gan Ning catch himself upon the wall. Turning her back to him she shot a nasty glare before storming down the hallway. A puzzled look crossed the ex-pirates face as he slumped on the wall, "What is her problem?"

The witness to these events simply slid out her door and went the other way. That pirate certainly didn't have the slightest idea how to start conversation with someone. Well if conversation had been his attempt he had failed miserably. Seemed her commander had a great weakness when it came to the mention of her late husband. It was something she wasn't quite able to understand, then again Qilin had never been in love before.

Strolling the hallways with little in terms of goals to accomplish she began to wonder how long she'd have to remain in this southern hell hole. Passing time in a place like this was absolutely impossible, every time she swore an hour had passed, only five minutes had. There was no one she was comfortable enough to dare carry out full length conversations with either. This was going to prove to be quite the task if she couldn't even keep herself mildly occupied, honestly wandering halls aimlessly probably made her look suspicious enough.

"Whatcha doin'?" A childish voice rang out suddenly, causing Qilin to jump in surprise.

Turning around instead of a child, a young woman was standing there watching her as she had dozed into her own thoughts. Another girl shorter then herself, dressed in...were those red shorts? White top with red puffy shorts, certainly this kingdom had funny tastes. Light brown hair pulled into a side pony-tail, looked like a lost little pre-teen, whom of course she assumed belonged to the Sun family.

"Oh just familiarizing myself with the place." Xiao responded coolly regaining her composure from originally being startled.

"So you're the new recruit everyone's been talking about huh?"

"Um...I didn't know I was popular in conversation but I suppose that would be me.." Why did her voice sound so vaguely familiar? Xiao Qilin spoke in a manner that would not lead the girl in any direction. It was not cold nor friendly, it was simply direct and to the point. It was how Qilin had found it best to deal with those here. Sima Yi's words still echoed in her ear each time she stared at one of them, they were not friends, but the enemy.

"A pleasure to meet ya!" A bright smile spread on the girl's face as she was informed, "You're Xiao Qilin then, my sister has told me all about you! You're in her unit right? Big sis was right about the whole awkward around people bit, just shy girl huh? Thats okay! Oh I'm Xiao Qiao by the way, well it means Little Qiao actually, my actual name is special secret that only Da and Gongjin get to know."

Qilin was petrified, this was the sweet loving wife of Zhou Yu? The very woman whom was related to Da Qiao, that she had heard expressing so much concern for her ill husband. There was no way, yet it was so! Taking a step back she only smile slightly in response, "So...you're her sister. A pleasure to meet you then, I sh-"

"Don't leave just yet! You said you were trying to get familiar with the place right? Who better to show you around then myself." The little Qiao stated proudly, yet Qilin was thinking that perhaps she'd take the drunk pirate over the talkative princess. "But first we should get something to eat, you can't just waltz about starving yourself if you intend on going into battle. Besides my husband is expecting a lot out of you since Big Sis said you were good with the ambushing methods and burning of bases. Come on lets go to the dining hall!"

"W-wha...no...no thank you." The former Wei general was losing color in her form quick, the dining hall was the last place she wanted to be.

"How come?" Moving closer the Little Qiao inquired further about this strange reaction, "Everyone's really nice."

"Last time two men pulled out weapons on each other!"

"...oooh." For a moment she thought it was an acceptable answer and that the girl would back off. "Ling Tong and Gan Ning have always been like..well as long as the two of them served under the same banner they have. But you shouldn't worry about them, besides Gan Ning when he's drunk. Then he gets a little funny. Huang Gai will be there though, nothing bad happens when he's in there!" Still Qilin wasn't well enough convinced, that didn't seem to matter too much to the young girl however. Grasping onto her hand she dragged the girl down the hall someways towards the dining hall. Both Qiao girl's had grips that hadn't expected, especially this young one!

Pathetic, no one every acted in such a manner back home. Everyone minded the personal space of their fellow officers, whether they were lower on the chain of command or not. This behavior was so foreign to her, not to mention Xiao Qiao acted nothing like her older sister whom she originally thought strange. Now she found herself rather missing the company of the more passive sister.

Entering the dining hall it seemed everyone the little Qiao had been wrong, Huang Gai had not been in there to at the time. Mind you, Qilin didn't know Huang Gai all that well, but he seemed the person to keep things in line. Eying the crowd Xiao felt herself shrink back a little, but the younger Qiao grasped her hand and led her to a new destination, "Looks like he's not here! Oh well Gan Ning was hung over this morning so no need to worry! But brother is here!"

"You have a brother?" She hadn't heard of a Son of Duke Qiao.

"Well not blood brother. My brother-in-law silly, Lord Sun Quan!"

"Wait...what?"

"Lord Zhou Yu and Sun Ce were sworn brothers, so that makes Gongjin and Quan brothers too. Since I'm his wife that makes me his sister-in-law, but its so much easier to call him my brother."

This sworn brother concept while a rather touching idea was another one of those things that were strange to her. Liu Bei was said to be sworn brother to General Guan Yu and General Zhang Fei, and yet Wei had no officers with such strong bonds to another. Maybe, this was a fault to Wei? Zhen Ji might as well be her 'sworn sister' yet they are not ambitious warriors like that duo and trio. A tiny thought stung her but she pushed it aside as suddenly she was dragged face to face with Sun Quan. Nauseia was kicking in about now.

"Brother!" Xiao Qiao let go of Xiao Qilin finally throwing her arm about her brother-in-law's neck who was in the midst of eating a meal. Instead of a annoyed growl, or detesting hiss, Sun Quan simply laughed off this act looking at Zhou Tai who sat across from him, then tilted his head to his sister. Goodness had Cao Pi ever been pounced in a manner even by his wives while eating she was certain he would of sent them off immediately after scolding them for interrupting him.

"Now what are you doing? Being trouble again?" Teased Quan as his sister took a seat next to him.

"Nope, I'm being useful and showing Qilin around!"

Sun Quan shifted a little in surprise. Looking to either side he didn't see the girl at first, until Zhou Tai motioned to look behind him. Turning his body he saw Qilin standing there, head bowed politely and respectfully while Xiao Qiao and him spoke. Quirking a brow a bit he smirked a little at her mannerisms. "Lady Xiao, come, sit down." He gestured to a free space open. "You do not have to remain silent all the time. Not sure what they taught you up north, but ladies here are not to just stand and look pretty...come sit..."

Lifting her gaze to meet his briefly her eyes went to the cushion next to him at the table. Biting her lip she warily sat down, tucking her feet under her body in the manner she was always taught to. Staring down at the table she was rather careful not to make eye contact, being forced into such a social situation was not comfortable.

"Qilin stop being shy.." The youngest Qiao pouted a little.

"Give her time, she has left her home north and come to the south. Things here are much different.." Zhou Tai stated coolly before taking a sip of the wine set in front of him. Seldom did he speak, but when he did usually he was either consoling or very scary as Da Qiao had told her.

"Well be it so Lady Xiao, I was hoping to hear you would be attending the wedding ceremony..."

"Wedding...?" Qilin raised her head looking to Sun Quan rather baffled, "What wedding?"

"Oh seems Da didn't get the chance to tell you then?" A little smile spread across the ruler of Wu's face. Lightly stroking his chin he spoke, "My sister, in a few days will be marrying Liu Bei of Shu. Here we can keep him trapped here when he comes for the ceremony. He knows nothing of the marriage yet, but how can one deny such an offer to keep the kingdoms bound in peace against Wei?"

Rather impressed Qilin's brows lifted a little, "Political marriages are effective, yet what do you intend to do?"

"Make him surrender...or more make his brother's surrender more or less. Obviously they wouldn't want harm to come him. Not that we intend to hurt him, just increase our own power first." Sun Quan's grin had spread a little watching Qilin's expressions, "Cao Cao had he thought of that would been the most popular man amongst the lords with the amount of children he has. Yet I don't think Sima Yi has been clever enough to devise such a plan of action."

It was then Qilin laughed a little, surprisingly on the outside.

"Whats so amusing..."

"That the Sun's have found a method of creating peace without bloodshed whilst putting to use their large family. The Cao's have only forth to reproduce to add to their ranks of soldiers..." Qilin stated finding herself reaching from an untouched bowl of wine. "Then again, I'm not certain if Sima Yi has had a woman cross his mind ever."

And that statement left the three being around unsure whether to laugh, shake their heads, or to persist with details. Maybe Qilin had found the way to gain their trust at last.


	4. Simple day

Sipping the tea from the small bowl provided, Xiao Qilin nodded her head in agreement with the statement made by Da Qiao. "I see your point in the matter." She said softly before setting down her bowl, "Though because I see the point doesn't mean I can say I understand it entirely."

Da simply nodded her heads, "You have to understand what its like to be Sun Shang Xiang before you understand why she is upset. I mean she isn't like you or I, she enjoys battle as the warrior does. We...are not quite the warriors most people are, but Shang Xiang can live up to any of those men. So getting married off is rather...hard."

Conversation like this wasn't entirely uncommon now. The wedding ceremony was to be the next evening, and Qilin had been practicing at the request of Sun Quan. The past few days Xiao Qilin had began to rethink her method of trying to gain the trust of others about the compound. At first she had tried to stick to Sima Yi's idea of being distant and not getting attached, but she slowly began to realize how simply unnatural that had to appear in the publics presence. Acting cold and distant made one look more suspicious then acting simply natural around those here. Besides she had been going to say the least stir crazy trying not hold conversation with anyone.

"I see, but Liu Bei they say is a virtueous man.."

"Think of it this way Qilin. Place yourself in her shoes, though you have been trained in north to simply accept such a fate if it is designated, say your heart wanted something else. Would you be so willing to agree...? Especial to a man that is quite some age older then yourself?" Da lifted her hand pushing some hair from her face watching her Lt. general think over the question seriously. The eldest Qiao had been married to Sun Ce but her father, yet the two men had come and stayed in there home for several days while the rain storm passed. Da and Xiao had both gotten to spend time with the two men prior.

Before Qilin could really think over anything the sound of bells jingling signaled the approach of one man.

Both girl's turned their head in curiousity as the Wu ex-pirate approached them. Da Qiao's face seemed to loose any sort of softness to it, still very upset over the drunk remarks made at her husband. The Lt. General simply sat there sipping her tea, glancing between the two of them suddenly feeling awkward and out of place. For a moment Gan Ning stood there just staring at the girl, his face for once lacking the smug smile that was normally present.

"Umm..." He started looking at her for a moment.

"Yes...?" Da's rather cold voice lingered as she waited for the point the pirate was trying to get to.

"...I...Ya know I...err...hold on..."

Xiao Qilin glanced at her commander then back to the pirate. This seemed surprisingly out of character for him, the great Gan Ning at a loss for words here. Sipping her tea she found herself a little more interested in the current event now. There was certain things that all women took interest in, and arising events to gossip about later was certainly one of them.

"...Sorry!" He finally forced as if making some great confession that would cleanse his spirit almost. Yet glancing to Da Qiao she noticed her unit commander's face had seemed to drop the sterness. Was this out of character for the pirate also? Oh now she was curious, which was a very dangerous thing, curiousity led to many many bad things!

Lady Qiao didn't speak. Setting her tea cup down she just stared at him absolutely baffled. Saying nothing else the pirate turned himself beginning to walk away. Glancing to her pupil then back to the pirate suddenly Da Qiao got up out of her seat rather worriedly. "General Gan!"

Slowly the man paused before turning to look at her. "hmm..."

"...Thank you...For saying that...I know thats not easy for yo-"

"Right..." He said against looking at her over his shoulder. Lost in his owns thoughts before flashing her a slightly grin before she could think of continuing to worry. Little else was said before he turned walking out the door leaving Da Qiao in a most distressed state.

"Why did he apologize?"

"What do you mean" Qilin inquired.

"Gan Ning...he never...apologizes." Da Qiao stuttered a little in confusion. "He even refused to after killing Ling Cao whom was Ling Tong's father..."

Wait Gan Ning had killed Ling Tong's father?! Qilin batted her eyes rather stunned at this news. Things in her mind were suddenly made clear. It explained why Ling Tong and Gan Ning were constantly at each others throats, why Ling Tong was always trying to incite something. He wanted revenge against the ninja for the death of his father, and Gan Ning refused to ever apologize for killing someone on the battlefield. Simply nodding her head Xiao Qilin confirmed she was understanding what she meant. "Wonder if he's ill..." Qilin murmured before rising from her seat.

"M'lady I must head off for now, I need to practice the song I intend to play for this evening a bit. I certainly do not wish to disgrace myself by playing horridly infront of two lords this evening." Bidding Da Qiao a good day for now, she left the woman to drown in the puzzlement that Gan Ning had caused.

Down the hallways she moved taking up the flute that had been at her hip. Now this wasn't the Moon Flute, no this was merely a normal instrament that was meant for playing and playing alone. Bash someone in the head with in, it'd likely break in half. Placing it at her lips, she pressed the instrament just at the bottom of her lip. Fingers moving over the starting over holes into the instrament that would create each note. Softly she began to play, moving down the empty corridors as she did. A occasionally she had a stumble which caused her to hit a sharp note that only made her curse herself for such idiotic mistakes. Zhen Ji often told her she was far to hard on herself though, but then again Zhen Ji played flawlessly.

However suddenly thud was heard as it sounded like someone was being chased. Gan Ning and Ling Tong weren't at it again were they?! A frown crossed her face as she speed up a little, however rounding the corner a terrible collision occured. Two young ladies both fell back onto their rear ends from the impact they had with one another. The other woman involved seemed to recover much quicker then Qilin did. "S-sorry! Didn't mean to hurt ya...''

When Qilin snapped out of her gaze she saw the princess of Wu standing before her offering a hand up. A little sigh escaped her lips before taking the offer of help. "Its alright..." Assured Da Qiao's Lt.General as she dusted off her robes. "What on earth though.."

"Urm...The maids showed me my dress for this evening.." Shang Xiang said in a bashful manner at first, "but no chance in hell am I showing up in that!" Her head turned as though yelling down the hall in the direction of the maids. "My brother may of picked my husband but he won't pick my gown."

The fiery princess then looked to the girl whom stood before her, nearly equal in height for once instead of shorter. "Anyways yea sorry about that, wasn't paying attention to where I was going. Kind of lost in thought."

"I would expect so with someoneone who is about to be married." Qilin stated unaware of the conversation she was about to strike up. Had she known she may never of said anything, marriage was such a touchy subject now and days.

"...Yea no kidding. I haven't even met the guy." Shang Xiang said with a little sigh, "I've seen him on the battlefield like once...but briefly. A lord of Virtue my brother says. I mean I have a right to be a little upset and worried about it right?"

Qilin simply nodded her head, her mind told her to end conversation right then and now. The problems of other women here were not her problems to tend or deal with. Yet she felt somewhat sympathetic. Women, especially those of royalty were married off to men as objects. Lady Zhen had been given to Cao Pi after Cao Cao found her. The wife of Yuan Xi was forced to marry a new man. Not that he wasn't an incrediably handsome man, the situation was just an awful one to be in. Letting out a small breath Xiao Qilin closed her eyes before speaking, "Lady Sun, the situation you are in is far from the ideal marriage that any lady wants. But you are helping your brother more then you can imagine. Lord Liu Bei I have met on the battlefield more then once, and he is a man who cares deeply for those around him. His people, his brother, his country, and surely if you are to be his wife you will not be neglected. I have seen men marry wives under circumstances like this, and simply use them. Liu Bei is far too kinda hearted to ever do such a thing."

Sun Shang Xiang blinked tilting her head, "How do you know?"

"Back in Wei, Cao Cao at one point had been close to Liu Bei, during time Lu Bu had his kingdom. He's muttered so many things about that man its impossible not to know. Think he knows more about Liu Bei then he does some of his own wives.."

"Oh...wait...how many wives does he have?"

"...last time I counted...nine."

"Shit..."

"Yea horny bastard, I know."


	5. Desire of the Heart

Pushing open the doors Liu Bei's greeting into the grand hall was a long table with numerous places to sit. Fresh food was laid out before the two lords, servants at the end of the table added last finishing touches before scurrying out of the hall to tend to other needs. The Shu lord smiled warmly at the banquet that was apparently in his honor, he hadn't thought Sun Quan to be so hospitable. Motioning for the him to take a seat, Sun Quan then made towards a door. Liu Bei was only seated for a moment before the doors were open.

"Who will be joining us here Lord Sun?" The imperial uncle inquired curiously.

"Actually I have a request of you Lord Liu." Sun Quan stated calmly, "I ask that you marry my younger sister. I have longed to make the bond between our two nations stronger, and I feel such a union would be just the thing to secure such."

Liu Bei who had began sipping his wine nearly spewed it across the table as Sun Quan brought up the idea of marriage to his sister. "Your sister...? But she is quite younger then myself...You really think such a marriage would be a union, willing to marry your sister to me of all people?" The imperial uncle's face was reddened, as he fumbled over all reason at the moment. However as he looked up he noticed suddenly a pretty faced girl standing there...but...with armor one. Coughing a little as he tried to swallow down what wine was still caught in his throat, Liu Bei was to say the least speechless.

"Shang Xiang...Did you have to dress yourself and the maids in armor?"

"Actually...yes...yes I did." She replied folding her arms quite pleased before looking to Liu Bei, "Is he okay?"

"Oh he'll be fine he's just overwhelmed with joy to see that his new wife appears to be here not for his hand in marriage but to take his head!" He scolded his sister before burying his face in his palms. Why was he surprised?

"I-its quite alright Lord Sun.." Liu Bei managed to reply before looking to the girl with her armored hand maidens, "I think the armor suits her fairly well.. She is your father's little girl after all, hardly could she be considered any average young lady."

That was all it took to make Sun Shang Xiang's face light up with a little blush on her face, maybe...this wouldn't be so bad after all.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After some discussion and Liu Bei's acceptance the Wu banquet had begun. Often times Qilin had heard rumors of how amazing Wu parties were but she had no idea. Torches were lit up, food was out, and instead of a strange lingering silence there was conversation occuring between the officers that didn't involve war or strategy. They spoke of everyday things, that placed themselves at a level equal to her own. They were not the elite council members that one cowarded in fear when they saw. Few in Wei would even think of speaking to her in such a way. Xiahou Yuan was one of the more friendly guys, but she never got much of an opportunity to work with him. Lady Zhen, of course, and General Zhang He had always been fairly comfortable when speaking to her. Other wise they had a group of strangers other then the elitest Cao family.

Wait...she...didn't mean it like that. She loved the Caos! Er...sort of.

Pushing aside her thoughts Qilin lifted the flute up to her lips. In a gentle manner she played a soft music that filled the air of the banquet halls. Delicately she lifted her fingers and moved them as the song began to flow, covering up the appropriate holes to produce the desired note. It was a dainty song, that brought about a light hearted sound into the atmosphere. Everything was going to run as plan. Gan Ning was even set on the far side of the table, away from Ling Tong. Each of them speaking with officers that were sure to keep them busy for awhile.

General Zhou Yu was even dragged out of his room, his hand holding his wife's surprisingly enough. Banquets here seemed to be such a joyous occasion. Da Qiao was sat near the front with Shang Xiang, Liu Bei, Zhou Yu, Xiao Qiao, and Sun Quan. The royal family all seemed to be so close. Not to mention the behavior between Sun Quan and Liu Bei knowing full well what was going to happen this very evening. Was all this joy a facade? Or was is genuine?

As she continued playing her eyes caught something foreign to her. Xiao Qiao seemed to give her husband's hand a tug, who soon led to them both standing up. As she giggled in excitement Zhou Yu and herself faced another, and they started...dancing? It was long until Shang Xiang had requested that Liu Bei do the same for her since it was their wedding day. Sun Quan laughed a little motioning for his own wife to follow but not before attempt to get Zhou Tai to amuse Lady Da Qiao with a dance as well. Both of them looked at each and in agreement decided against the idea. Da didn't want Zhou Tai to be subjected to the dancing simply because her brother desired it, and not to mention he didn't seem like the type. Zhou Tai was not keen on the idea for other reasons, such as protecting a long time image he had by keeping it a secret there were things he could not do

It was impossible not to smile slightly, this was sort of, how you say fun. Watching her commander for a moment, she noticed the girl suddenly made a strange move. Getting up from her position at the front of the table she moved towards the back where...Gan Ning had been sitting. Crouching down she heard nothing that was said, but assumed by the strange expression on the pirate's face she had asked him to dance with her. Amused she continued to watch the girl, hoping silently that Gan Ning would accept. Not for the sake of her own amusement when the pirate fumbled, but to see what Da Qiao's motives were. So long she had learned the girl had been mourning over Sun Ce, she was young still, and so much time left to simply remain a widow.

As Sun Quan's hand raise Xiao Qilin stopped playing, obviously following orders. A look of disappointment crossed the elder Qiao's face, she hadn't gotten that dance. Rising to her feet she walked away leaving Gan Ning only in question just had he had done to her days ago when he had apologized to her for hims drunken comments.

"My friends! I wish that we raise our bowls of wine today...In honor of my sister and her new husband Lord Liu Bei!"

And everyone did, as if they were all one big happy family. Were they all aware of Sun Quan's grand scheme?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pressing herself against the wall she sighed softly, pushing loose strands from her face the lady sat alone with in the gardens trying to satisfy herself by playing a melody. Yet no inspiration came from her, there was no will to even play the instrament she loved so much at the moment. Zhen Ji turned her dark eyes towards the sky, the stars weren't even visable. Did everything have to reflect her dampened spirit. Letting out a heavy sigh her eyes lifted to a window where she saw the faint figure of her husband and a woman standing. They way their darkened forms blended together she knew he was holding her.

Turning away she felt her heart sink even more, this wasn't alright, none of it. Yet she was bound here to Cao Pi's side despite the growing neglect.

"Why is such beauty tainted with such a dark visage?" A silken voice rang behind her, "I believe it has been days since you last graced us all with your lovely smile Lady Zhen."

"He..." She whipped around seeing him standing behind her holding a flower in his hands not even looking at her when he spoke. "What are you doing out here...should you not be on patrol?"

"I patrol the same hour every night, and the same thing occurs every night. Absolutely nothing. Falling into a routine whose steps never change in the least becomes dull. As a dance is good at first, when done too many times it looses its excitement." Zhang He always spoke in a manner that was fairly poetic. "So I decided I'd let the guards handle it themselves for a change, while I enjoy the dark skies. A storm is rolling in Lady Zhen.."

"I like the rain..." She replied softly prepared for him to order her in.

"I was going to ask if you'd like to join me on the roof to watch the lightning dance across the sky. It seems you could use a break from your own sorrow filled routine as well."

"Mmm..." Zhen Ji rose up nodding her head, "Sounds pleasant."

"She'll be fine.." He then added before extending his hand in a gentleman fashion. With out the long extended claws Zhang He did appear fairly harmless with only the butterfly armor on.

"I know she will..." Zhen trailed a little before looking to him, "He..."

"You may call me Junyi if you like..."

"Junyi?" Zhen inquired further.

"My other name," He responded simply. "We have known each other long enough you should have right to call me such."

"Junyi then...What would you do if you felt as though your time in the living world was soon to end?" She asked cooly giving no explanation for this question.

Zhang He turned to face her, a glint of concern flashing through his light brown eyes. Taking her hand he smiled in a friendly manner to cover such up, "Lady Zhen someone like you should not worry about such things. But if I feared my death to be soon, I'd spend it enjoying the beauty of nature so I know the last images in my mind are pleasant." Without another word her lead her towards the roof to watch as the storm roll in.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"FUCK!"

Such a dreadful word echoed down the hallway as Sun Quan was informed of horrific news.

"What is it we are to do?"

"Mobilize." He stated firmly, "Liu Bei must of been suspicious from the moment we came here that we were planning something to have fled in the night. But my sister to agree to leave as well knowing the plan?! Damnit Shang Xiang!"

"When do we march?"

"Two days from now." His voice lacking the warm friendly tone that had filled it earlier.

"I see..." Da Qiao looked way slightly, "I will go so no one else will have to."

"No..." Sun Quan replied quickly, "Not unless your sub general, it'll be too risky and you'll be too big of a target out there."

"Then she and that lass under her can be my sub generals.." The husky voice of Gan Ning replied, "She wants to go out there let here. I'll be there to look over make sure no harm comes to her m'lord."

Da Qiao looked to Sun Quan for a moment who simply nodded his head, "That will be fine."

War was on the horizon.


	6. Battle

"My friend, I do not ask much of you but please sit and enjoy the tea this once before leaving."

"Very well why is it you wish me to stay around."

"A battle my friend. Between the Shu and Wu armies is on the horizon."

"I see, figures it'd have something to do with Liu Bei. You are hopelessly convinced that he is the hero you have been waiting to arise in the kingdoms aren't you?" The two men sat enjoying an afternoon bit of tea. "Zuo Ci you give him far too much credit I must say. No man is faultless. But it does explain the weather."

A sigh escaped his lips turning to look at the grey skies, a roll of thunder informed them on the incoming storm. "Why is it you want me to stay and watch anyways?"

"Hua Tuo you know very well why. Liu Bei in this battle is not at fault for anything. Escaping Sun Quan's clutches with his new wife is not something to ridicule him about. I tided the weather only a little in their favor. If heavens do not see it fit for him to win then he will not. " The other sage responded accordingly before glancing at a deck of cards that rested on a table near them, "I only do what I can when when it is the right time to act. You cannot say Sun Quan is just in this can you?"

"No I cannot, but are you not just doing this because of Cao Cao's wild card thrown in the mix?"

"Her? No I worry little of her." Zuo Ci dimissed with little thought taking another sip of his tea.

"Thats strange even for you."

"Just because she is part of Cao Cao's army does not mean she is instantly a concern of mine. If you must know I'm certain her loyalty to Wei may feign, whether by choice or force I have a feeling it will occur." He said in a more delighted manner.

"Hmph...Question is to who?"

"I'm merely a sage not a god..." Zuo Ci replied before looking back into the distances as a lightning bolt struck a flag on top of a base. Hua Tuo watched in silence before giving his friend a sharp look, "I promise it didn't hit anybody."

"Best hope so.."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Thats another base captured by Gan Ning." The pirate grinned as he dropped his blade down to his side before turning to look at the two girls, "Find anything useful?"

Da Qiao shook her head standing a few feet away from all the corpses with both fans held infront of her. Kneeling by one of the guard captains Qilin fiddled with his waist sash a moment, before pulling out a scroll. Unraveling it she smiled, "...so thats what the inside of the enemy base looks like!" Standing up she held the scroll out to Gan Ning. Quickly the pirate took it then looked over it, a grin spreading on his face. "Perfect! The supply base eh?"

Lowering his gaze to the two girls before him a devilish grin spread across his well defined face, "Well girls looks like you know where to go next then?"

Tilting her head a little the elder Qiao batted her lashes, "Are you sure?"

"No worry girls its just a supply base, anyways I need to get to the main camp and kill off some idiots that managed to sneak on in. Don't know how our allies got themselves into a mess and ole' Gan Ning 'ere is gonna go get em out. Take care of that base while I'm gone." Nodding his head he darted off in direction of Wu's main camp. A soft sigh escaped Da Qiao's lips as General Gan entrusted them to a task, he wasn't even following Sun Quan's orders. But maybe this was time she could prove to her brother-in-law what she was capable of doing.

"You ready?"

Turning to look at her commander, Xiao Qilin smiled half-heartedly at her, "Ready as I'm gonna be...this way."

Quickly the two darted from the base towards where they had located the main supply base and route. Hopefully there would be a few supply officers carrying some goods on them. Not that Qilin ever supported stealing, but the idea of looking through weapons sounded fun. She was not entirely obligated to use a flute always, she had started out using a sword for those who doubted her capabilities. However it was but a bit of running until the encountered a loose group of officers. Both skid to a stop glancing at each other then to the group of ten or so soldiers. Da Qiao then crossed her fans and pulled them to her chest. The guards held their swords ready to strike and interupt the girl's concentration, but as one tried to strike their blade was caught mid-air. A long steel flute had dead locked with the sword, then shoved it aside.

Next thing was that steel flute knocked him twice, as well as his buddy next to him, and then their poor third guy was given one mean kick to the stomach that sent him back. While Da Qiao did something rather astonishing, least to Qilin it was. Extending her arms in a elegant fluid motion, a fire ball was revealing floating in the air. She was capable of doing such magic?! Suddenly her arm was tugged on, and the older Qiao pulled her Lt. General back. For a moment Qilin seemed displeased, until the fire ball that had simply been floating combusted mid-air and several soldiers fell to the ground writhing in pain.

Bewilderment crossed the Lt. Generals face staring at the men, before then looking to Da Qiao. The sound of clanking armor gave away someone was trying to sneak up on them, turning quickly Qilin struck the soldier upside the head with the Moon Flute. Falling to the ground unconcious, Qilin's paused seeing something.

"Another one?" Da Qiao asked and Qilin in turn nodded her head to confirm such. "Whats this one say?"

"Its confirmation theres a supply route near the base where supply captains should be hiding." Qilin tossed the little scroll looking to the other girl.

"You certianly finda lot of those."

"Its a skill of mine.."

"You aren't getting away with that information!"

Da Qiao paused glancing around for the source of the voice, and then to Qilin who mimiced her actions. Both of them stood back to back unsurely until what appeared out of no where a flood of troops came from their surroundings. How?! How had she not seen this coming. Qilin infuriated with herself lifted her Moon Flute striking out against the unit. Da Qiao and her could take on this many right? Heavens she hoped so. One, two, three, and another kick was deliver. Da Qiao had thrown her fans out, some where hit while others blocked the thrown attack. Catching them again in her arms she frowned to see that so few had fallen, and the General was heading for them.

Qilin's footing shift to focus on the main guy, but moment her back was turned she winced as one of the soldiers sliced her back with the sword. Wincing she turned around delivering what Zhen Ji dubbed as her "royal slap", using the front then the back of my hand stunning him for a moment. Finally she jammed the butt of the flute straight into the man's face royally angry for the now stinging wound on her back. Turning around her eyes locked on her commander who was handling herself just fine. The man known as Liu Feng, who had attacked was now on the losing end.

The two girls managed to pull a victory when Da Qiao's bladed fan cut the man's middle signalling for a retreat instead of being killed. What one had to understand battlefields were playgrounds now and days. The moment that man found a Baozi here he'd be fine. Magic baozi's sounds silly but they do exist. The origins of them are unknown but it is said that two sages created them to save a few doctors some overwhelming work. After that strike to the back she was hoping to find one herself at the supply base soon.

As the two went on the white bricked base that had been marked out as the supply base was before them. Looking to the gate captains with a smirk on her face, "Keep em busy..."

"What are you doing?

"You'll see"

Da Qiao didn't like that answer one little bit but agreed to it anyways. Staring at the gate guards she smiled a little then watched as they stared for a moment. Looking to another they shrugged unsurely before charging at the enemy officer, even if she was cute they were not allowed to let anybody near. As the Qiao did her part in this Xiao Qilin had snuck to the main gate. Pulling two small flint stones from her waist sash, striking them she watched as a spark caught the grass on fire. Then the small flame crept under the door and...

The doors to the base were suddenly flung open, the baffled gate guard whipped around to see the supply base briefly up in flames. Da Qiao's eyes lit up excitedly at Qilin's display of strategy with the fire attack. Quickly knocking a few wounded soldier's back with her fans, she ran in following after Qilin to eradicate the mostly singed guard captains. The job was quick and easy, the main problem was now getting out of the burning base. Qilin looked to other gate for a moment, pausing a moment as she noticed someone running out. "A task leader...?"

Suddenly her eyes widened, "DA GET DOWN!!"

As the older Qiao turned both girls realized the set up they had fallen into. Explosions were set off and both girls caught with in the midsts of them. Again her senses had failed her, was her abilities slipping?!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Heh that was too easy...Quan you're slipping to let guy like this keep you down." Gan Ning watched Guan Ping withdrawl quickly from the Wu main camp. Take no prisoners this time, only find the Princess if she was still here.

"GAN NING!!"

Turning the pirate cocked his head a little, "Whats the matter with you."

"La-lady Da Qiao and Xiao Qilin, they were caught in a base explosions rigged at the supply base."

"...Shit.." He muttered angerily before looking at the scout, "Any units near them?"

"...Yes...Wei Yan reinforcements are heading straight for the base...they're.."

Grabbing the messenger by the throat Gan Ning forcefully moved him from his path, "I'll be damned if they are." Down the path he began back towards the supply base running at a speed he wasn't known for ever using. The relaxed demeanor of his was gone, and anyone in his path was cut down.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Qilin...you" Cough, "Alright?"

"...I can still move if thats what you want to know.."

Using her fan Da Qiao began to rid the base of all the smoke that was currently filling it. She weakly remained standing looking quite battered and ready to drop at any moment from exhaustion. Qilin, who was rising to her feet looked in a little bit better shape. Da Qiao smiled half-heartedly at seeing her Lt. General in decent shape, "Least one of us is doing decently."

"I should of seen it coming.." Qilin stated still seeming upset, "You ought to grab yourself a Baozi.."

"I'll be fine..." Da Qiao paused, "..Look out!"

Just as Qilin turned just in time to see the archer standing there with bow aimed directly at her. With a blink of the eye the archer had let go of the string, the thin wood with its metal tip now whizzing through the air at her. She wanted to move but her body couldn't pull away fast enough. Shifting into a defensive stance she was prepared to be hit. "Commander!!" Qilin's eyes widened as the elder Qiao jumped infront of her officer. The arrow lodged itself straight into her side. Staggering the Qiao struggled to stay on her feet. Blood dripping from the wound.

Holding herself up she managed to throw one fan and nail the archer before sinking to her knees, "I...can't.."

Qilin managed to caught and support most of the elder Qiao's weight as she sank down. "I've gotta get you out of here.." She muttered standing up keeping the main support of the girl on herself. Da Qiao had gone through the trouble of of removing the arrow herself but most of her strenght was now entirely sapped. Glancing over her shoulder her eyes caught site of a force moving quickly towards them... "Stay here.." Qilin ordered setting Da Qiao down in the base before turning running to intercept the unit before they got near one of Wu's princesses.

Da Qiao winced trying to move, reaching out to stop Qilin before sinking back in pain. Things starting to go black.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You...will...die..."

Qilin had thrust herself into the mid section of the unit to keep them from advancing any closer to the actual base. The deep husky voice she had heard echoed in her mind, yet she didn't see the source. Raising the flute to her lips the young woman began to play a melody, one of a gentle nature until hitting repeatedly sharp notes that released an blue wave of energy at the soldiers surrounding her. She never knew entirely what the effects of this attack was, but it worked. Many dropped to the ground around her, which kept majority of the focus upon her. However using a musou attack like she just did took a lot of energy out of her. She'd have to build momentum again before she could lash out strong again.

Now surrounded she struck out the best she could with the little energy she had. Soldiers were closing in, and still the unit commander was in site. Going to strike again she suddenly drew back as the Moon Flute was knocked from her grasp. Turning quickly she came into a stare down with the unit commander.

Was he a man or a monster?!

Slightly hunched over the man called Wei Yan stood before her. His armor made of leather and bones which were bound together as armor, A mask on his face with long untamed hair jetting from the back. Even with his bad posture he towered over her still. Clutched in his hands a weapon she had learned was called the Strike Volge which bore two lethally sharp ends. Taking a step back Qilin had the urge to run, this man was the most frightening thing she had ever encountered prior.

Pride would not let her run though. Finally her attacked, and Qilin was forced to take repeated shots without a weapon to block with. Her sides, stomach, and back were now burning in pain as the skin was opened and air brushed across the wounds. She couldn't just give up though. Ripping a sword from a dead soldiers hand the girl ran at Wei Yan, slicing at him with the one handed blade. Quickly however he jumped back parrying her attack with the volgue. There was a break between her attacks, and the monster used it to his advantage. With a final strike the blunt end of his end blade connected with the back of Qilin's head.

Dropping to the ground, Wei Yan tooked a few steps foward eying the girl. No she wasn't dead, her chest was still rising signalling she was breathing. Glancing at his men they all wondered the move he would make, how he would execute her. However doing such a deed would earn Liu Bei's scorn. So instead kneeling down he picked the girl up, throwing her over his shoulder before making his way back to camp.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Gan Ning finally reached the supply base, his face paled as he found it entirely deserted. Wu soldiers litered the ground, clearly from Da Qiao's small group. Clentching his fist tightly around the hilt of his blade he headed into the supply base itself. Bits of smoke still escaped into the air, and the burned corpses were starting to smell. Everything was covered in a grey ash, and Xingba was starting to feel as though he had stumbled into a nightmare.

However the vibrant colors of Da Qiao's outfit stood out amongst the grey scaled base. Was she? No...Darting over Gan Xingba skidded onto his knees next to her.

"Lass...? Da Qiao?" He shook her lightly for a moment before a moan escaped her. Thank heavens she was still alive, "That a girl, knew you could survive then a few explosions."

He wasn't one to openly express a concern without some bit of humor or encouragement included with it. The pirate had gone soft enough serving Sun Quan, he had to retain some dignity still. Looking over his eyes landed on the arrow wound, "We gotta get you back to main camp, get a doctor. Don't think magic baozi's will work on this..."

"Qilin..."

Gan Ning blinked before glancing around, "Hey yea where is she..."

"..She went to fight...I.." Da Qiao replied uncertain really what had happened to her Lt.General, "..she distracted them from finding me.."

Carefully Gan Ning scooped Da Qiao up in his arms before looking out the main field. A rain had began to fall, clearing the misty air that kept everything hidden. "I don't see her..."

"General!"

Xingba turned quickly hearing the voice of one of the lead scouts, "What is it.."

"Xiao Qilin...has been defeated and taken captive by Wei Yan..."

The pirate stood there eyes widened a little then looking down to Da Qiao who expression had shifted dramatically. Disbelief crossed her face, tears welling in her eyes, she had failed. Unrealizing what she was doing entirely, she buried her head into Gan Ning's chest sobbing. Leaving the pirate bewildered. Letting out a sigh he let her cry, it was the best thing for her to do right now.

* * *

**Authors Notes:** Heya! This was the big doozy chapter that I'd been waiting to get up where everything finally starts picking up! Those who have given me feedback thank you soooo much! I really appreciate getting comments whether they're complimenting or giving me constructive critisism. I'm actually doodling a piece of fan art for this right now. Sorry its not Zhang He in Sima Yi's clothing at the moment, but it is on the list to do XD I'm curious what you think of the pairings i'm setting up currently, for those you see occuring! Thank you for the compliments. So Koei Warriors Jukebox was a miracle while writing this chapter. If you haven't checked that place out do! They have links to musou orochi vidoes that are...OH eeeem gee amazing Love you all!


	7. Aftermath

Every inch of her body burned, while her brain seemed to pulsing creating the worst headache she had every suffered. It didn't help she was pissed off. Ambushed then caught in an explosion she could of avoided. How many times has she been recognized for her scouting and revealing techniques! How had she slipped up so much? Was it Wu rubbing off on her? How fearing failure in this kingdom was no where near as scary as the thought of failing in Wei? Was she even still alive?

Suddenly the blackness began to fade, and she could again feel light hitting her eye lids. Flinching a little at this, she come to realize she was now fairly awake. As she opened her eyes she soon noticed the light had quickly faded, as the door closed. Door? She wasn't in a tent, was the battle over?! How long had she been out cold?! No no no! As she tried to move, Qilin discovered her hands were bound behind her back keeping her from doing too much moving or striking. Seemed her ankles were as well to keep her from kickings. She managed to atleast get to where she was now sitting on her butt instead of laying on her side, a little more comfortable.

"H-hey she's awake."

When Qilin turned her head she noticed a tall male standing outside a her barred prison wall. A rather built man, with spikey hair, and with a tenor voice that really didn't seem to fit him. Maybe he hadn't quite finished with puberty yet? Shortly in after him a young girl entered the room, in truth she looked about her age, only a more innocent. Who were these two? She hadn't seem them on the field before.

"Ping you aren't supposed to be in here."

"I just wanted to see who he captured. Take a look." Ping was his name, as the young girl called him. Her was entirely black, that barely reached her shoulders. Seemed Shu even had their share of females about, if this girl was indeed an officer that is.

The thin girl glanced at Ping for a moment before looking into the cell, pausing a little when she took a look at Qilin. "A girl?"

"Yea...think thats why he didn't kill her?"

"Maybe..."

"Do you two really have to talk as though I can't see or hear you?" Qilin finally made some imput rather annoyed at the fact. After doing so the girl looked over herself quietly. Her dress was now rags, which explained the the breeze she was feeling. The white dress had faded to a grey from all the dirt in the cell, which made her only more certain she wished she had stayed back home.

"S-sorry.." The black-haired girl chimed turning to look at her for a moment. "I-"

"Guan Ping! Xing Cai!" A voice suddenly called out, "I do believe that you were not assigned to watch duty over the prisoner were you?"

Entering the room another woman gracefully made an entrance. Long light brown hair slicked back by some golden head aparatus that looked like an unusual mix between a circlit and a crown. A red gem placed at the center of her forhead, and her outfit a white and green like much of the other officers. Wearing the kingdom color happened to be a fairly popular trait. Her outfit was far more like armor then her own, and the weapon that appeared to be a cross between an halberd and scythe.

"No Lady Huang.." They both sheepishly admitted bowing their heads ashamed of themselves now.

"Then both of you run along. Ping your father is searching for you, and Cai I do believe your father has asked General Ma Chao to continue with your horsing riding lessons..I'd suggest not being late." So this was Lady Huang Yueying she had heard about, the wife to Zhuge Liang. As the two embarassedly shuffled out the door, Lady Huang turned her attention to the young prisoner. "So you're awake..."

Qilin didn't reply to her, simply looked away.

"Kongming...the prisoner is awake.." She turned looked out the door. A male's voice responded, but Qilin couldn't make out what was said. "Alright I will."

The door to the prison cell was soon opened, and Yueying cut the ropes that had previously bound Xiao Qilin's feet together. "You're to come with me."

Gently bowing her head she took a moment before letting out a breath of air then rising to her feet to follow Yueying. Now she could escape, but really what was the point now? Caught by Shu now, her mission in Wu could be labled as a miserable failure. What happened when Sima Yi learned of this disaster? Would Wei come to her aid? No...no they wouldn't. Sima Yi left those that had fail to die on their own, ultimately she knew she was screwed. Why bother even attempting to escape?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Please! Brother!!" Da Qiao pleaded her bowed respectfully as she spoke to Sun Quan, "We have to!"

"I don't see us having to do anything Da. That girl was solely your responsibility and you knew entirely how everyone felt on the matter of her." Quan let out a frustrated sigh before taking a sip from his wine bowl. "Xiao Qilin is no longer our problem. I know you believed you could of gotten the girl to change her plan for defection, but it shouldn't be risked any more. We stuck our necks out enough allowing you to bring her here."

Da Qiao frowned, "But...She...I was certain she had changed over by now! Qilin hid me to defend us! Would someone who wasn't loyal do such a thing."

"Someone attempting to gain our trust would. I figure jokes on Sima Yi now his officer has failed. I think I might write a letter."

"Are you attempting to cause more trouble?! Brother Shu is our concern.." Da Qiao noticed he seemed to drift off in thought, giving her a signal to be silent. A hand moved to her side where the arrow had previously entered her skin. Under the cloth she could feel the bandages crinkling at the slightest movement. It reminded her of what had happened, why she was persistant on trying to get her brother's help.

Suddenly a messenger entered the room bowing his head, "I have grave news."

"What is it?" Sun Quan lifted his head curiously.

"Lord Zhou Yu...has died."

Da Qiao stood there eyes widened, as Sun Quan lept from his seat. Both wearing the same look across their face, complete and utter shock. Zhou Yu had been ill, but they believed him to be getting better by the day for him to suddenly die?! Da Qiao turned looking down the hall, "Little sis...oh no..." Shaking her head she buried her face in her hands. Why all at once?!

"I..i see...inform the others. Make sure Xiao Qiao...is holding up.." He replied before looking away, eventually having to get up and remove himself from the room. Zhou Tai glanced at the older Qiao for a moment, giving a gentle nod of condolence before walking after Sun Quan.

It was bad timing, as always, but two men suddenly entered the room seeming to be searching for Lord Sun to solve some sort of problem amongst them. Obviously the pair was none other then Ling Tong and Gan Ning whom were bickering over who exactly had right to give guard orders on patrol. However the two of them were not complete idiots. When they entered the room to find Lord Sun Quan gone, their attention turned to Da Qiao who was standing there trying to recover from the news that had just been delivered.

"...Da...?" Gan Ning paused lifting a hand giving Ling Tong a signal that this was truce for a moment. "Da you aren't still distressed about Qilin are you?"

"No...Sun Quan said there was no way we'd help her...I can't..I" Da stammered lowering her hands trying to keep a straight face, yet it was easy for both men to see through the weak smile. "I have...to accept it simply...I.." They obviously hadn't heard yet, and she didn't want to ruin their moods. Both men despite their hatred for one another kept the place full of life, a high spirited rivalry that seemed to keep everyone on their toes.

Stepping forward the pirate put a strong hand upon her shoulders, "Thats not all...whats going on?"

"Lord...Zhou Yu...Gongjin...is.."

"Is?"

"Dead." Da Qiao face paled as she was forced to say it, as if forced to accept the reality that he was truly dead. Her eyes closed tightly as she tried her hardest not to end up sobbing on the pirate again, how terribly weak she must of looked to him. Bursting into tears it seemed at things that were common with war. She felt his other arm move to brace her, unrealizing her body was giving on her. Slowly her knees had begun to give out, sinking to the floor, but Gan Ning's arm around the small of her back kept her up easily.

Ling Tong eyed the pirate cautiously for a moment before looking to Da Qiao, "...Its hard to lose family. I understand that feeling very well. Its alright to cry, you are girl after all, you won't be critisized for it." Gan Ning's eyes rolled a little at the nunchaku wielding son of Ling Cao.

But his eyes widened as he felt her arms latch about his waist.

While Ling Tong eyes brow arched in a curious manner, before slipping out of the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I know your face...yes I remember you all to well. Chi Bi if I'm not mistaken. I also believed we encountered once before during battle at a castle. Uncovered Zhou Cang's ambush rather easily..." Zhuge Liang recalled looking down at the young woman with a gaze that bore no hatred yet no like. It was the first time she felt as though death was the best option for her. Several Shu generals were standing in the room she was in, currently she kneeled on the floor while they spoke amongst each other. Zhuge Liang, Wei Yan, Huang Yueying, Guan Yu, and Zhang Fei were the current generals standing in the room. "But you were with Wei were you not?"

"I was..." She replied softly her eyes lowered onto the floor.

"And with Wu now...did you betray them?"

"No, she was a spy." Came a familiar female voice, when Qilin glanced up she froze to see that Sun Shang Xiang was standing there with her husband Liu Bei.

"Wait...you knew this and let her stay in your ranks? I didn't know Quan was that big of an idiot" Zhang Fei remarked shaking his head, and people called him the dumb one!

"It wasn't like that!" Shang Xiang snapped rather angry her brother was insulted. Though she left with her husband, Sun Quan was still her older brother that she would not take to having insulted infront of her, "Da Qiao was trying to get her to fully defect, knowing the risk it was of getting betrayed by the girl. Qilin was noted for her devotion to Lady Zhen Ji, her ever betraying was highly unlikely. Da was setting herself up for a mess unfortunately."

"Does that mean we get to kill a spy?" A somewhat eagar tone crossed Zhang Fei's voice, resembling a little kid about to be given a candy of sorts.

"No...No I don't believe so." Zhuge looked the girl over, "I know Sima Yi's mind well, this girl will be abandoned for dead by Wei soon enough. Killing someone with talent is pointless..."

Qilin simply let them speak, it was still sinking in Wu had known of her identity. What had made it slip? Her letters to the north? The over all demeanor she had adopted. Failure plagued her mind. After a moment her eyes came to fully rest upon the man who had caught her, Wei Yan. Now not on the field no longer carrying his heavy blade, he stood up fully erect, making him an even more fearsome sight. Yet he did not bare the monsterous presence he had on the field, instead he was passive, and listening in on the decisions made.

"So...as a prisoner of war you shall serve under my command along side of Wei Yan and Jiang Wei."

Jiang Wei? That buggar was here at Shu now? Since when!? Qilin looked rather baffled at this thought but shook it off before seeing that she was to be teamed with the very man that had captured her. Was he not a unit of his own? Why? He had certainly been powerful enough to take her down quickly.

"That way I can keep my eye on you." Zhuge Liang remarked simply before leaving the room, "You are all dismissed. Wei Yan, keep track of her for now."

Turning a little the 'monster' watched Zhuge leave before turning to face the girl sitting upon the ground looking up at him. This was an awkward job to say the least, yet he noticed he had instilled a fear of himself with in her from the battle which meant she wouldn't act out stupidly as others would. Shang Xiang hadn't left quite yet, she had knelt by Qilin undoing her hand chains. Wei Yan on the other hand retrieved something from one of the soldiers in the room. Taking the item in hand he frowned a little, he didn't quite understand entirely, but it wasn't his choice. It was hers. Walking over he held out a polished weapon, and Qilin recognized it instantly as her Moon Flute! It hadn't been lost.

Taking it she looked up at him, "...Thank you..?" She managed to get out simply.

"mmhmm.." Was all he replied with. Before looking to Shang Xiang, "Her room.

That was all he said before defying Zhuge Liang's orders and walking out of the room leaving her with Sun Shang Xiang. This was most uncomfortable, and she didn't know what to say in the least.

"Sorry to burst your ego if you thought you were undiscovered.." Shang Xiang noted looking to Xiao Qilin.

"...Not your fault I failed." Qilin replied solemly, rising to her feet. "Why did you act so nice if you all knew?"

"Because Da Qiao as I said had hope you'd fall in love with Wu and stay. Can't say you aren't likable though, but...it is war y'know." Shang Xiang shrugged her shoulders a little, "That doesn't matter now though. You're stuck here whether you like it or not. Its not bad here. They're all really nice, you just have to get used to it. Come on I'll show you to your room.."

"You betrayed your brother though..."

"I...had to choose..." Lady Sun glanced over her shoulder, "I love my brother. But I also love Liu Bei. You were right about him. I couldn't let him get used by Quan. Sometimes loyalties change Qilin, and not all the time is it bad."

* * *

**Authors Note:** Wow! A fast chapter to type. Sort of one of those, 'wtf?!" bit that will be expanded upon later. I'd like to address with Wei Yan's DW speech, I'm not following it entirely. We all have our own ideas how they are to be portrayed! Hehe. I am not a Zhuge Liang fan though I will say that, but I did my best not to make him look too much like an arrogent ass that I see him ass. Trying to write without character bais that is negative is very hard sometimes though ; 


	8. Taking it in Stride

"My lord...you aren't going just yet now are you?" A smooth voice chimed mischeviously from a half dressed woman who had followed Cao Pi into the hall.

A smirk spread across Cao Pi's face eying his wife, "Yes...fast yourself from my touch until tonight. It will be worth it."

That was the luxery of being the new wife. Your favoritism was boost because you were something entirely different, something new to experiment with. Cao Pi was Zhen Ji's second husband, and she wasn't all that old. Only having been into her second decade of life recently. Closing her eyes, she recalled a time where she was much as Lady Gan was. Spoiled, bathing in the attention, and soaking in every bit of the fame that came with being Cao Pi's wife. Though when the attention faded, one was left with the empty shell of false happiness. The fame was there but when other wives entered the picture it was now shared. A heart was forced to extend love and acceptance of women who could likely try to rob her of her title.

"Please do...you were loud enough Cao Lin came in crying last night afraid a monster was killing someone." Zhen Ji boldly remarked suddenly, "Its not nice to scare your sister like that Pi."

Pi turned away from Gan for a moment to see Zhen Ji on a wall in the hallway. Her eyes closed giving the man hardly any aknowledgement, what on earth had made her say that?! Daring to spark her mouth off at her own husband? Quirking a brow he moved towards her, going to grasp her arm but coldly she slipped away from him. Was this spite for the lack of attention? Hmph, how women grew so disagreeable once they got older and it seemed something had sparked some disobediance in her.

"Luo..." He called out to her using the proper name of the girl, Zhen Luo, "We will speak of this matter later.."

With one fluid motion his cape was thrown back over his shoulder, him stalking like a wet cat down the hall his mood been dampened by his wife's comments. Lady Gan shot a glare towards Zhen Ji before stalking off to her room to finish getting dressed for the day. Ji however found it much better that she take herself downstairs, away from the room her husband would sit doing paper work, and the bedroom Lady Gan resided in. Having lost her bedroom close to Pi, to Lady Gan, she had one placed down a level in a cozy room she had decorated lushly.

Upon entering she paused staring at the man who layed upon her bed.

"Ah I've been waiting for you."

"Junyi mind explaining..." Ji arched one brow giving him a rather amused yet bewildered expression. "First as to why your in here, then get to the part why you're half dressed?"

"You never ask the fun questions first do you." He gave her a fake pitiful expression as though he was pouting at her, "But I suppose bad news first."

"Bad news..." Could she really take bad news at the moment, "What is it?"

"Messengers carried in word that Xiao Qilin, was caught by a Shu officer and is now being held as a prisoner of war. Her cover has been blown, and Sima Yi has no intention of starting war to get her back. I tried suggesting negotiations for the prisoner but Cao Pi in his fathers place said there would be no such things done."

Zhen stood there for a moment. Unlike other women, she found it very hard for her to actually cry now and days. Having experienced so much it was nearly impossible it felt like to show any sort of weakness infront of anyone, even in private. "I see...I...thank you for telling me..."

"Now would that stone expression that plagues your beauty be hidden pain, or simply revealing a frozen heart thats layers have solidified to the point they can no longer be cracked by such terrors of war. Made to stand anything thrown at the soon to be Empress of Wei, despite she is given only title, and not truly the emperor she desires." Zhang He pulled himself up from the bed his eyes locked expectantly on Zhen Ji not leaving until he got an answer from her one way or another.

"He has done this, to spite me." She replied cooly, "My favor declines with each passing day, and my use to him fades as Lady Gan comes from higher position in society. I must accept it Junyi...but I do not want to. I don't want to sit here and be ignored as though I am merely...and object...a trophy..."

"I see.." He replied softly watching her move past him to take a seat upon her own bed. Only briefly did his expression darken, slowly moving towards her he then flashed her a radiant smile, "Now to answer your second question. I just finished training, and no matter how lovely my armor may be it is not always practical to use during simply exercises. Sometimes its rather nice to feel the wind against my skin." It seemed even such could not make her smile at the moment, the frown then last longer on his face this round. "He is an idiot to push you aside for another woman..."

Zhang He rose to his feet before bowing politely, "I do not want to see that you let him get to you...prove your stronger.."

"I will Junyi...I will" She offered him nod of gratitude before laying herself back on the bed. He watched her for a moment, lingering in the room for only a moment longer before exiting. Turning her head slightly to the side she paused seeing laying on her pillow a red rose. Reaching out she took the stem between two slender fingers gazing at it. Zhang He had left it for her to find, how sweet Junyi could be at times. From times during Yuan Shao's own court, to now in Cao Cao's they had ended up near each other several times. Pulling the rose to her chest she only smiled faintly before thoughts of Qilin entered her mind.

Her husband refused to help the girl out, then she'd just have to find a way to convince a few officers of Cao Cao whom were not yet loyal to the prince to do her a favor.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With a roll of her eyes Qilin folded her arms having to sit through the new recruit lecture once more. Bloody hell she was ranked a Lt. General, why was she being forced to sit through all of this once more. Even worse was the person giving it, someone her eyes had locked onto from the moment he started talking. His name was Jiang Wei, originally a Wei soldier, and someone that Qilin hadn't ever gotten along with in her time there. Glancing over her shoulder she eyed the position Wei Yan was supposed to be standing in, watching her, yet he had sometime ago abandoned the post to do something else. Not that she blamed him, getting baby-sitter duty was never fun. Not that she needed a baby sitter anyways!

Once the speech finished the young master removed himself from the platform making a line straight for Qilin, apparently she had not gone unnoticed. Of course who didn't know of her at the moment here, she was the prisoner of the castle that not only was forced to be put to work against her will, but given the same restrictions as a common foot soldier. Even now she was clad in simply normal robes, yet refusing to wear green she took a purple and black style. Some were nice, yet others rubbed her the wrong way.

Pang Tong and Sun Shang Xiang were the two she seemed to get along best with. Pang Tong spoke to her on a level that made her feel like she was actually still considered and experienced officer other then a lowly beginner. Shang Xiang she had known from her time in Wu, even having played at her wedding banquet. Then her watcher, Wei Yan, never said anything it seemed besides two or three words at a time. Simple and to the point, yet she wasn't ever sure if he loathed her or just the job in general. Xing Cai and Guan Ping though her age seemed to keep to themselves, and the rest of Shu could just throw themselves off a mountain for all she cared. Folding her eyes she quirked a brow.

"Long time no see Xiao."

"Not long enough.." She replied coldly before looking away, "What on earth are you doing here?"

"Well I'm here on my own desire if thats what you want to know." He responded looking towards her, "Unlike yourself, I voluntarily betrayed Wei."

"You did what..." Qilin's attention shifted back to Jiang Wei.

"Zhuge Liang lured me into a trap, caught me, and gave me an offer I can't refuse. He saw talent for strategies in me that he could develop to become his successor. Wei really didn't use their talent properly." Jiang Wei remarked sharply, in fair turn he didn't get along with her either. So returning to attitude to her was not a problem at all, he was a commanding officer who ranked above her. "Sima Yi was mistaken apparently where the real talent lies."

"Of really..." Her heart begin racing why her blood was starting to reach boiling point, he really thought she'd stand here and take this.

"You got caught didn't you? I think that speaks for itself."

Finally she had enough, "If you think you're so much better why don't you shut up and show me."

"Is that a challenge?" Jiang Wei seemed rather taken back by Qilin's request, in Wei she was not known to duel period, yet here she was running her mouth as though she had rights here in Shu. After a moment of an intense stare down between the two Jiang grabbed at his spear, and Qilin stood there weaponless. "Best grab one."

Suddenly out of no where Xiao Qilin threw a punch into the stomach of her old rival. Hunching over in surprise Jiang Wei backed up a little bit, placing his hand over the spot she had made contact with. Glaring at him Qilin waited for him to get up before speaking again, "I don't need a weapon to take you down."

As the two moved at each other again, a green beam hit the ground between them, while a pair of strong arms grasp hold of Qilin jerking her away from Jiang Wei. Instead of simply grabbing her arms, the man hooked up under her shoulders then locking his hands behind her neck making a rather painful position to be held in. But it was sufficiant to keep her from lunging at the Shu officer.

"Prime Minister!!' The teenage boy turned face growing pale realizing he must of seen their exchange in words. Bowing his head he got to his knees quickly knowing how much trouble he was about to get into, "I-im sorry...I"

"Thats enough." Zhuge Liang spoke in a passive tone looking to his strategic heir then to the girl being restrained by Wei Yan, "You my dear are a lot more trouble then you're worth you know that? Attacking Jiang Wei could easily get you killed you know that I am sure...but killing you would be sympathetic manner of punishing you."

Ugh he bore the same attitude as Sima Yi, only hidden in what was a mask of care and concern. Both men had arrogant airs about them, but Sima Yi was tolerable because he didn't dare act as though he wasn't stuck up. Zhuge Liang tried to make himself out to be a man of the people, when he wasn't. She wanted to go home, be back at Wei where none of this had happened. Finally built up rage was being released as she glared up at Zhuge Liang, "Don't act as though you're not being hypocritical in the least. Do you pick and choose what traitors are bad?! Jiang Wei betrayed Wei but he's a hero. I've serve my country loyally, and you treat me as though I am nothing! How many others have you exalted for one thing the smited another for the same crime!"

It was then suddenly the hands unlocked and Qilin was dropped, Wei Yan taking a few good steps back looking at Xiao Qilin. Falling to the ground holding the back of her neck in pain she glared up hoping that she'd angered the strategist enough to make him draw his blade and just end it now. No such thing was to be done. Simply the man turned walking away, only to be followed after closely by Jiang Wei. The few soldiers that had gathered around in curiousity quickly dispersed once more to finish work. Remaining on the ground she popped her neck before looking towards Wei Yan who was staring down at her. Biting her lip she wondered what sort of punishment she was about to received but was offered a hand up. Taking it the powerful man pulled her up in one quick motion.

"Thank you."

"Welcome." His rough voice was something different, he was quick and to the point about everything it seemed. "About time..."

"About time what?" Qilin asked him curiously.

"Someone decked... the kid...If you hadn't...others would of." He responded with a slight smirk on his face before turning away, his amused tone fading quickly. "Don't...do... it... again." He spoke in the same manner that he had when he told her he'd kill her on the battlefield. The sort of warning that one would be insane not to take seriously.

Qilin nodded her head a little tensing up a bit, "...Alright...but would you?"

He glanced at her for a moment before shaking his head at her question, not to reply 'no' but more amused at her asking, "Truth? Yes...both."

"Why..."

"Later..." He waved his hand beginning to walk towards the barracks once more to keep himself occupied, then realizing he did have a task to do he looked over his shoulder at her. "Come..."

Qilin stood there puzzled at the idea of having to follow him, but it seemed for some reason the two had a common dislike for one person, which meant common ground for conversation. At least if he had any interest in speaking...though she'd rather been speaking to Shang Xiang at the moment, General Wei Yan seemed to be a person it was best to be on the good side off. Running she caught up so where she was only two or three steps behind him, she stared at his untamed long hair, then the mask over his face. Wonder why he wore that.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"General Gan.."

"Wha' is it?" He muttered lazily rolling over burying himself under the covers of his bed.

"General Gan please..." The voice whispered again softly trying obviously not to be to loud. Unfortunately this female soul had come at the wrong time. Gan Ning was half asleep, and now being bothered by a lady. At this point he was unable to indentify whom exactly it came from. An arm wrapped about the girl's waist pulling her closer to his body with a small smirk worn on his face. Liquor had induced rather pleasant dreams the night before he hadn't quite gotten up from.

"NING!!" Da Qiao squeaked in disbelief as he put his arms around her, "Get up!!"

"Hm...?" Finally the pirate opened one eye before jolting up realizing his mistake, "Wha..What are you doing in here!?' His heart about to explode in his chest from the fright she had just given him. Imagine the pirate being scared by the little princess, or more the fact what would happen if he was found with his arms around this particular princes.."

Sighing in relief as he grasp loosened she moved back to sit on her knees atop his matress, "I have a favor to ask you...Xingba.."

Had she just used his style? Apparently she was serious at the moment. Leaning lazily back on his hands half of his body still hidden under the covers he nodded his head, "Shoot."

"You...can steer a ship can't you?"

"Can I? You do know who your talking to right?" A smirk spreading across his lips, "Yea I can. Why?"

"Well..."

"Well what?" His brow raised.

"We're stealing a ship." She replied nodding her head trying to be as serious about this as possible.

"...huh?" Gan Ning couldn't believe what he had heard come out of her mouth, "Are you sick?"

"No! I'm serious we're stealing a ship and going to get Qilin. Quan may not of trusted her but I did! I can't just leave her there to be a prisoner! Besides we can get Shang Xiang while we're at it!" Da Qiao looked at him. "I need you to captain it...not a large one...but one decent enough to travel on and without suspicion of being caught."

"And if I don't agree..?"

Da Qiao batted her eye lashes innocently, "I think that inccident a few moments ago could be twisted to sound worse then what it was. Quan wouldn't be happy.."

Black mail...He was being black mailed by a Qiao. Oh hell what had Gan Ning of the bells sunken to!? Sighing a little he ran his fingers through his spikey almost red tinted hair. However this did provide a bit of entertainment for him. Had been awhile since he had gotten to captain a ship, and take some time away from the south. Not that he didn't love it there, it was just he wanted to see a little more of china too. A smirk spread across his face, "In response I'd just say you asked for it.." He winked at her before turning and standing dressed only from the waist down like normal, "But...I'll do it."

* * *

**Authors Notes:** Believe me this is a very unusual happening to have two chapters with in such a little time period! However I had a rush of inspiration Wednesday night so here you are. Things are starting to get good X3 Again you'll note my interpretting of characters is quite a bit different. Despite Zhang He being feminine he does have some masculinity, Wei Yan's speech is a little altered, and Gan Ning...Well actually he's pretty much from the game. Enjoy this chapter loves! Also I might just be making an allusion to another story here in the next few chapters. Its actually the story that made me start writing this...Can you guess? (Hint: Neither main character has showed up in my story at all yet.) 


	9. Tidal Wave

"It probably wasn't the smartest idea..."

"No it wasn't." Qilin replied calmly looking to Xing Cai who was standing before her next to Guan Ping. Her arms folded politely infront of her reflecting an odd combinations of lady like elegance and warrior discipline. Her face always seemed so expressionless, did the girl ever smile? Same went for Guan Ping, he seemed nearly as serious as her despite it was hard not to giggle a little when he spoke. "But I'm not going to be insulted by him either."

Drawing back the bow string Qilin taking aim on one of the field dummies made of straw. Quietly the other two teenagers watched on. Upon release Qilin watched as the arror managed to go through the arm of the target but missing the key points entirely. An annoyed expression crossed her face before she turned to look at Xing Cai and Guan Ping who had both simply stood there. They bore no judgemental expression, simply patient reserved expressions. Had their fathers beat them? They seemed so tame about everything, how oddly the differences between the kingdoms were.

"So why are you out here watching me...?"

"General Wei Yan had something to attend to and told us to make sure you didn't lunge at Jiang Wei again if he passed." Guan Ping replied calmly, glancing over his shoulder however he noticed his father coming down accompanying Wei Yan. Seemed they had impeccable timing. "Father?"

"Figured you would be out here Ping.." The red faced man with the long beard spoke up, "Go and pack your things, we're heading out."

"Wait why?"

"Liu Bei is having me prefect of one of the ceneral plains cities to guard the border from Sun Quan." He replied, "You are to come with me to assure I have at least one capable general under my command."

Ping's eyes lit up at his father's words while Xing Cai frowned a little. Ping was leaving? Xiao Qilin tried to ignore the scene, she had gotten herself in far to much trouble already simply by interfering in others lives. Sun Shang Xiang...Da Qiao...just don't pay attention and it would be find. However as she went to make another shot, the will to do so left her hearing Xing Cai stick her 'pitch fork' into the ground. Turning she looked to the girl then to her 'watcher' who was giving her a rather displeased look for stopping.

"You...should be careful then." Xing Cai chimed shyly looking up to her childhood friend.

"Yea...I will.." He replied returning a gaze that seemed to reflect complicated emotions that neither of them were capable of getting out. Awkwardly the two stood there, trying to find the right words to say or the courage to say something. No words came though. Guan Yu walked over patting Xing Cai upon the head though with a half smile on his face. The God of War could smile? Who would of thought, everyone around here act as though someone has just died. Miserable atmosphere to be in.

"We'll be fine Cai, don't worry too much about us." Guan Yu assured her before motioning for Ping to follow. Xing Cai stood there glancing at Qilin before chasing after her childhood friend and uncle.

Glancing to Wei Yan, Qilin bit down on her lip, "Is he speaking the truth in they'll be alright."

"Who knows." Wei Yan spoke sharply, "He's...to be...put on border...To Guard."

"Oh.." Picking up the hint that he would be on the border of both Cao Cao and Sun Quan's army, she began to understand that things might not be so wonderful as Guan Yu seemed to think. Both nations were very powerful, the only thing that made slightly relieving that all three armies seemed to be against each other without any sort of alliances between all of them. Picking up her bow she aimed again, firing at the target, suddenly the end of a training quarter staff met the back of her knees causing premature fire. Qilin winced shooting Wei Yan one of those, 'what the hell' looks. He stood there watching the arrow, which Qilin looked to as well pausing as she saw the arrow shoot up and curve landing down on the top of the soldier's head, sticking right through.

Qilin paused then looked to the masked man curiously, "..."

"You...shoot poorly..." Wei Yan said with a smirk on his face, "Aim up...next time...better results."

Well she was no Huang Zhong, she'd seen that man shoot trios of arrows and make a perfect line in their targets. Sighing she moved to get up , but got pulled rather quickly by Wei Yan. His method of attempting to put her in line yet teach her seemed a miserable combination. "Did you have to hit me though."

"For...stopping...earlier.." He replied cooley before walking towards Cheng Du castle again.

Watching him walk away she sighed heavily before looking to the dummy. She wouldn't be trapped here forever. There had to be a way out of this punishment.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Come on..."

"Yea... yea..."

"That the last of the supplies"

"Mmhmm." Xingba held the barrel on his shoulder before setting it onto the dock for the soldier's to finish loading. It wasn't a full battle ship, but a nice merchant vessel that Da Qiao had aquired in what Gan Ning figured a pay off. Girl didn't have it in her to literally steal anything. Looking up towards the castle she sighed a little before looking towards the boat, "Then we're almost ready."

"Sure you wanna do this?" Gan Ning quirked a brow watching her.

"Yes...yes I want to...I must." She replied glancing over her shoulder a moment before leaning against the pole on the dock looking out across the water. A gentle smile crossed her lips, the water was so peaceful and tranquil in the early evening. Leaving during the night would serve best to keep them under cover even more so for their escape then the merchant style ship would. The pirate simply watched her quietly for a moment before looking at the soldiers. Making a gesture with his hand they quickly moved away leaving the two of them on the dock.

The elder Qiao was far different then he originally judged. When he first encountered the girl he had seen her while he served Liu Biao, and she the dedicated new wife to the Sun child who was consumed with ambition and revenge. Sun Ce had been dying to get his hands on Biao after assassination of his father. She indeed had loved him, but he often wondered if her husband had been more consumed by his goals then love for her. Young ladies now and days were married to men as trophies, had her father done that to her? Rumors spoke Cao Cao once sought them, enough to enrage Zhou Yu to declare war. Yet Gongjin and Bofu had always been awkward with their wives. Were they more like sisters then wives, Zhou Yu seemed to have lamented more on Sun Ce's death then anymore...sometimes he had suspicions about those two.

"Suppose we ought to get movin.." He suggested to her, "Its gettin close to dusk.."

"You're right..." Da Qiao said softly before looking at him, "Xingba...?"

"Yea?" Gan Ning replied.

"Thank you..." She offered him a gentle smile, one that made Gan Ning nearly stop breathing. Turning she began to climb onto the ship, struggling a little until the pirate scooped her up briefly in his arms before setting her down.

"BIG SIS!!!"

Gan Ning and Da Qiao both turned to see the younger Qiao rushing towards her big sister. She bolted past Ning, easily jumped onto the ship tackling her older sister to the ground, followed by the sound of sobbing, "Y-y-you're soo mean!! I-i.." Sniff. "C-can't...believe...you w-were going to leave...without me!!"

"Xiao.." Da Qiao sat up looking down at her sister who was clung to her waist sobbing, "i...I didn't think...you were wanting to go. Especially after..."

"I'm going wherever you go big sis!" The younger Qiao popped up looking at her sister, resting on her knees. Gan Ning watched the girl go from sobbing to pouting almost. This was the energetic one in which he never could understand. "If..you think...I'm gonna...mope like you did..you're wrong. Lord Zhou...wanted me to be happy...always."

Da Qiao froze a little hearing her speak. Then she continued, "Anyways...he's probably happy. Him and Sun Ce probably conquering heavens together now." Xiao Qiao rubbed her eyes before looking up to Gan Ning with big innocent eyes, "He's going with you...?"

"He's the captain.."

"So...We get to see the pirate in action!? Thats soo cool!!"

"Anything but..." A smooth voice echoed behind them. As Gan Ning turned a growl escaped him. There stood Ling Cao's son, glaring at Ning. "Traveling with a pirate isn't safe for ladies like you two. Who knows what he'll do when he gets you out into the open water."

"General Ling.." Da Qiao stood up now fairly frightened that he'd reveal to Sun Quan their flight from the south.

Looking to Da Qiao he frowned a little, "You're putting your faith in him?! What would be worth so much to do that?!"

"A friend..." The wu princess replied before standing up fully, "We're going to save Qilin."

"So you're getting the pirate to sail you there.." He frowned gently, "Quan doesn't know does he?"

"No...and..please...please don't tell him."

"I won't be...I won't be heading back." Tong stated folding his arms.

"Whats that supposed to mean." Gan Ning's hand was moving towards his blade warily, until he felt a smaller hand grab his own to stop. Xiao Qiao perked up at little hearing Tong speak seeming to read him like a book.

"You're coming with us?"

"No way am I leaving Wu's last two princesses in the hand of scum like this guy. Someone has to keep him in check, especially if he drinks on this trip." Ling Tong pushed past the pirate and stepped onto the ship looking around, "Pretty big merchant ship...bet theres plenty of room."

"Theres two rooms.."

"Oh?" Gan Ning's eyes lit up deviously almost hearing such, he wasn't entire of sound mind when thoughts of the older Qiao came to his mind. "Well.."

"I'll share a room with Big Sis and you and Ning can share a room!" Xiao Qiao giggled before darting across the deck, missing the horrified looks of the two men standing there, and Da Qiao's hands were burying her face. Not out of shame or sorrow, but she was trying her hardest not to laugh. Gan Ning let out a sigh as former plans were now ruined for now. Getting up onto ledge of the ship, he cut the binding rope, and pushed off.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What is it you were wanting to speak with me about my lord?" Zhen Ji asked with her silky voice laced with ice.

"You're behavior as of late." He glared at her, walking past her before turning to look out the window of his room quietly. Everything was to keep his eyes busy so he didn't have to look at this woman who he was onced happily married to. "You behavior towards a woman you should regard as your sister and friend, Lady Gan especially."

"Is that what you expect of me." All shields suddenly dropped. The rehersed answer faded from Zhen Ji's mind hearing what sort of relationship he expected the two women to have with another. Her back turned to him, her hands cluntched the cloth on her lap as a spark ignited in her, "You...really expected that..."

"Yes."

"Then you are fool." Zhen Ji snapped turning her head over her shoulder slightly, before looking quickly away from him. "You, expect me to befriend a woman who I am to share my husband with? Share his heart, his love, as though I was nothing?! Watch as my favor to you declined for this new woman who is not half as loyal as I was -- am to you. Yet you've left me to myself for nearly six months now for this new lady, without second thoughts to how I feel. I...am not...so trophy. I am not a posession. I am a human being who has emotions, who is your wife who has been with you faithfully since you took me from my husband Yuan Xi..."

Zhen Ji felt herself choking on restrained tears.

"...if you are so unhappy...I will relieve you of you pain.." His voice spoke in an almost soothing tone.

Turning herself to face him she found his eyes locked with hers for a moment. Staring up at him as he moved towards her, Ji's mind raced with response to this. What was he doing?! Taking her chin between his thumb and finger he refused to let her look away from him. "How so..."

"By ordering your death." He pulled away throwing his cloak over his shoulder as he walked.

Lady Zhen grasped at her chest looking at him with pain wide as, tears now flowing openly down her cheeks. "What?!"

"You...will end your own life..."

That was when she was left in the room by herself, left in a state of complete and utter shock. Sliding from the bed and onto the floor she lowered her head in defeat. Lifting her hand to her face she cried for the first time in many, many years.

In the hallway as Cao Pi left two officers stood looking at their leader's son walk away after ordering his wife's death. Zhang He and Xiahou Dun both glanced at each other, then towards the door. How long they had been out there wasn't known, but they had certainly heard enough. Disapproval crossed Dun's face at the boy's irrationality, while Zhang He acted on emotions rushing to the door. Grasping hold of the door frame he stared at the beauty on the floor sobbing. His heart nearly ripped from his own chest watching her, "...Ji..." Was all he could muster to say to her at this moment.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Oooooooh yeas sorry it was a fairly long weekend for me so took me a bit to get this chapter done! I hope you all enjoy the story twists that are occuring. Couples I'm setting up are becoming a little more obvious and one allusion is just starting to come to life. If you hadn't figured out who it involves: Its Xiahou Dun. My allusion to the coupling of XDxLLQ from the story "Legacy of the Lunar Spear." Thank you all for all the awesome reviews ; Sorry for the Jiang Wei hate last chapter from Qilin. I actually like him...but it set up a good rivalry, and we all know why Wei Yan dislikes the guy.

Fact of the Day: In history Cao Pi really did tell Zhen Luo (Zhen Ji) to kill herself. Thats how she died :( Sad I know


	10. Opportunities

Quietly she sat with in the castle, yet to leave her room since it had been announced she was doomed for her own death. That is how he decided to relieve her of the pain? Simply having her end her own life if she was so desperate for happiness. All she had wanted was to hear those three words that would bring her hopes back. Hear some sort of sympathetic tone in his voice when he addressed her, but again that would not be in Cao Pi's character. He was merciless, and this very act had demonstrated it.

Since the order had been given she had simply sat with in her room. The curtains drawn, and only a small torch would be allowed to provide her with any light. It was period of reflection, in which Zhen Ji spent most of her time analyzing her own life and events which had led to this point. How foolish she had been as a young newly wed. Much as the new wife did, she flaunted her power, insulted people using the term 'peasant' as curse word to describe underlings.

Zhen had grown up since then, but it seemed even changing had been in vain. Quietly her eyes shifted over to the ceremonial dagger that Cao Pi had left with in her room. It was there for her to use when she finally decided that she could take it no longer. Her knees hugged up to her chest she recalled a time where she would sit like this in her room for hours. Normally however it was in fear of some dreadful monster hiding under her bed. Only now she was feeling empty, uncertain, and she was married to the monster.

Rising to her feet the girl approached the knife, picking it up in her hand. First she moved it her throat, a quick slit here and she'd certainly be dead. It would be simple, nor would it be extremely messy. Yet she lowered the knife to the heart, it would be a far more fitting position but that also in front far more pressure and pain then the throat. How was she supposed to kill herself, no right person could really do it could they? There was always that wrists, yet she honestly she didn't want her arms to have cuts on them in death. Neck it was.

Sighing heavily she raised the knife back to her throat, pressing it up against her skin. Eyes closed as she pushed it harder against her exposed skin. A small whimper drowned out all sound. The beauty had kept herself dressed as she intended to die, in simply silk garments, her hair down, and a less fixed up manner. Even then she was still beautiful, which she found it most fitting to die so. No longer adorned with the Cao family's items, clothing, or armor. Holding the blade steady, she prepared to draw it back across the skin and let her crimson essence spill.

One...

Two...

Three...

Just as she went to drag the steel across her flesh, she felt her limbs restrained. A hand had grasped hold of the wrist holding the knife stopping her from committing the final act that was to end her life. Without realizing it she dropped the knife, opening in eyes uncertain who would of interrupted her. Ji couldn't recall the door ever opening, but had her own thoughts drowned everything out. A gasp escaped her lips as the figure drew her closer, and tilted her head up to gaze at the man.

"Junyi..." Zhen Ji's eyes widened seeing him. It was him right? In a way the man she stared at she could identify clearly as Zhang He, but there was something very different in the over all mood about him. He was not adorned in he elegant humorous butterfly armor that he loved taunting enemies with, no claws worn, and his hair let down in a messy fashion. The pale nature of his face seemed to reflect a lack of sleep, which he didn't try to hide in the least. Was this really the light hearted friend who slipped her roses to make her feel better, or would preform a silly dance simply to make her laugh and the male generals so uncomfortable.

"I...can't let you do this..." He murmured softly releasing her wrist, "I can't let him do this to you.."

His voice breathy, yet still smooth as silk when he spoke to her. There seemed to be desperation of his own intermixed with obvious pain, why...Junyi why!?

"You...you can't..." Ji felt tears sting her eyes, "Its your duty to serve him, who stands at head of Cao clan. Zhang He...you shouldn't be in here..you.."

Zhen Ji paused as she felt his lips press against her neck, his form hunched a little due to the height difference. She was speechless, her heart racing with his lips on her skin. This was not a new experience for she was no foreigner to such physical contact. It was more of who it was. Junyi...had always treated her like a goddess, but in a manner that always made clear he knew he'd never have her. It was that friendly jesting, admiring, and common bonding that made them friends, but this was a side of him she didn't know. As pulled back from her neck he also took a step back looking down at her. "Blood shouldn't stain such flawless beauty..."

"Zhang He.." She whipped around to face her placing her hand upon her neck where the blade had pierced the peach flesh. His lips tinted a slight red from it, and his eyes simply watching her for the reaction, "I beg you...do not get yourself killed over me. Please don't...Junyi.." Tears stung her eyes, and Zhen Ji was slipping into an emotional state that reminded of her teenage years, complicated and confusing emotions.

"I'm not going to die..." He assured her watching her silently, "but I won't allow you to die either."

The woman was barely over twenty, yet was forced to act so much older and regal due to position. This Zhen Ji he was seeing was that lost little girl that had been locked away by her heart with her first marriage to Yuan Xi and then when Cao Cao had given her to Cao Pi. The girl who wasn't used to the affection displayed being anything more then passionate lust, had this girl ever known rightfully what real love was? Oh the comforting words may of soothed wounds she liked to hide, allowing herself to fall prey to simple words. She deserved far better., the Cao Pi and even himself. "Luo...come here..."

She stood there tears running down her cheeks as he beckoned for her, things settling in. He called Luo...Zhen Luo, the childhood name that she had discarded upon her marriages for a better name. He opened his arm to her, and all reason left her. She ran to him, burying her head into his chest as her arms wrapped around him seeking what comfort he could give her. In turn he held her close, one hand lacing through her silky dark locks of hair, the other settling around her waist. He didn't need to say anything, and neither did she. The moment was perfect just like this, well there was something missing he felt.

Letting his hand brush through her hair, he moved it back around. His index finger slipping under her chin and tilting it upwards. Tears clouded those beautiful brown eyes, far too much pain for one beauty. Silently he vowed to end it...somehow he'd free her permanently, but all he had right now was a temporary solution. However he didn't intend to spoil the surprise or mood right now. Zhang He smiled gently down at her, leaning forward, and giving her gentle kiss on the lips.

Ji's eyes widened feeling their lips meet. Her mind racing, and her body was starting to lose its feeling.

_Why...Junyi...why are you sacrificing so much for me..?_

Her form fell into him, and he there to catch and support her. His eyes closing as he refused to let himself part with her just yet, and Ji felt her own eyes giving into this kiss which she still didn't understand. Zhang He was no mind reader, but he knew what she was thinking. Lady Zhen was an open book to him, but he didn't intend to let this simply settle. His actions would never mean anything with simple words, he'd prove himself first.

_Because Ji...I love you._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Standing at the front of the hall she knelt, swallowing hard uncertain as to why exactly she was called down here in the first place. Had word of her fight with Jiang Wei reached the ears of Liu Bei? Maybe he was going to punish her for it, yet he was supposed to be a kind ruler right? Shang Xiang was so very convinced of this anyways.

Admittedly this was the first time she had been in the presence of Liu Bei for business. Yes she had seen him at the wedding but never did she directly interact with him. So the best option she found was to simply remain knelt waiting for him to speak to her. After all she was standing in a hall with not only Liu Bei but the Five Tiger Generals minus Guan Yu, the Sleeping Dragon, Fledgling Phoenix, and her watcher standing behind her. Obviously this wasn't exactly a place where she could be considered well liked.

"Lady Xiao...you know you can rise now right?" He noted with an amused smile on his face watching as Xiao Qilin rose to her feet a little red in the face from embarassment. Obviously this girl had been taught quite a bit of obedience by the Wei forces, a type that even Wu seemed incapable of breaking her out of. Which in his case was rather nice, a tame officer once in a while did help his sanity when having to deal with like of his brother Zhang Fei, and elder Huang Zhong's pranks. He loved the old man but he certainly did give his younger officers a hard time, and he was sure that this girl likely been victim to some of it.

"Sorry sir.." She replied softly bowing her head.

"Lady Xiao you act so very humble in my presence..." He noted, "Is there a reason? Are you still worried about me killing you?"

"No sir..." Qilin replied looking at him, "That isn't my concern. My concern is offending you and making my situation worse."

Liu Bei blinked resting his elbow on the side of his throne, placing his chin with in his palm with a rather baffled look across his face. "Offending me? Thats certainly something fairly new to hear. I suppose one staying against their will isn't exactly the best conditions but I have not placed such harsh conditions upon you have I? I do know you did received some punishment for the fight with Jiang Wei...but..."

"Lord Liu, I know this isn't the most appropriate time for me to interject but we did have business with the girl did we not?" Zhuge spoke up trying to get the subject dropped rather quickly.

"OH! Right...thank you Zhuge." Liu replied in an almost cheery tone of voice. Honestly he was nicest one of the rulers, but she was starting to wonder what qualities put him in such a position. "Lady Xiao, up to the north we've had some Cao Cao problems that we've been needing to handle." Which instantly appealed to Xiao Qilin, up north!? Home...that much closer to home.

"This unfortunately has left our southern region rather low on generals." Crap the south, she was doomed to be trapped down south wasn't she? "Recently a rebellion of the tribes known as the Nanman broke out. At the head of this their leader named Meng Huo, who apparently managed to unite the small villages of the area against me. I need you to go down with the troops provided and conquer the southern region once more."

"Who else is going?"

"Well to be honest Zhuge Liang is leading the expedition. His sub generals are Jiang Wei and Wei Yan, and I figured this would be the perfect opportunity to test these scouting abilities of yours since we will eventually need to make use of them." Liu Bei said simply with a slight smile on his face, "We're counting heavily upon your efforts since we are unfamiliar with the territory down there. Mainly because the forests are very dense and some dare say tropical."

Looking at Liu Bei, Qilin frowned a little. So she was going to be exploring unknown terrain. "So how are you going to make sure I don't use it as an excuse to run off?"

"Simple...Wei Yan will be going with in the scouting to serve as brute force if you by chance get discovered. Besides he looks somewhat closer to the natives that live there in clothing wise..." Which giving Wei Yan a glance she frowned, that bone armor and leather? "Which we will be providing you with some clothing thats a little more native to down there as well. We find that it is only fitting for you to blend in. The garments shall be in your room when you return, and I look forward to hearing the report given by Zhuge Liang of your success or failure. I can promise, you do well, and I might be capable of speaking with some members of Wei for a possible prisoner exchange.."

Well...seemed she had no option now but to accept, and actually do well if she ever hoped of going home. Glancing at Wei Yan, she noted that he had already gone off. How on earth were they do discuss strategy if he kept running off like this!? Xiao Qilin sighed and headed back up to her room without any interruption. Wei Yan as her partner in this wasn't exactly a bad thing, but despite him being her watcher she hadn't a clue how he acted. Though it was rather relieving not to be on the other side of his blade for once...the battle when she had been caught echoed in the back of her mind horribly. Opening her room she paused seeing Shang Xiang standing there holding some...

"What...is that?" Qilin's eyes widened starting at it.

"This? This is the outfit that Liu Bei had made to resemble the Nanman outfit, though little more flair to it if you ask me." She replied looking at it, "Seems like it'll be cozy in the hot steamy jungles."

"Y-your...kidding me..."

"Nope."

"Heavens...what have I done to deserve this?"

Shang Xiang laughed a little placing it down, "Time to get past that high class behavior if you wanna do well this time. Though good luck...I hear you'll need it."

* * *

OOC: Oh I bet you all had thought I'd long forgotten about this. School, finals, and AP all bogged me down and were being rather consuming of my time. However if you still read this, I've picked things up finally and given a little twist on how I was originally running this. Seems Zhen Ji's getting her romance quicker then Xiao Qilin but thats okay. Next chapters going to be good, and I promise just as long. Give you all some fulfillment for a bit so I won't get mauled. I know the solution hasn't been stated but you'll see soon enough.

Though what did you all think of Zhang He serious? In history Zhang He was a badass and they sort of made him panzy like in DW. Honestly I decided for this scene to occur I'd need to make a side of him thats little different. I kinda feel like he's the result of Hotohori/Nuriko blended together in one person. Both completely awesome bad ass, but still rather vain and silly. Yep i'm a dork for that reference. Thank you! And much love


	11. Breaking the Ice

What they stood upon now was nothing more the piles of rubble that had seemed once to be a temple. The territory of the nanman's was unlike anything she had ever seen before. The jungles where humid, muggy, and over all miserable to those dressed in normal attire. Which the very thought gave her some comfort that Zhuge Liang would be having to repeatedly fan himself to have a remote bit of comfort in this tropical waste land. Kneeling she glanced down towards what appeared to be remains of some ancient civilization before the Nanmans. From what she gathered they lived in wooden huts that was aided and supported by various other materials that could hardly be considered stable. Oddly enough they were built with slight stilts too.

There was no sign of anyone at the moment though. Not the enemy army, not any bases, only quiet towns and the main camp in the corner of her vision. Scouting duty had been given to her, yet she was forced to keep the guard with her at all times just in case she tried to make some get away in the middle of the jungle. Honestly did they think her so dumb to do so? No...they labeling her as extremely desperate to get back home, which in truth she was...wasn't she?

Sighing heavily she rose back up front her kneeling position. Glancing up at the sky she noticed the constant darkening that occurred in the cloud pattern. It had been sunny the entire time they been sitting tight, but suddenly everything was darkening. Thunder rumbled over head, making everyone in the unfamiliar territory a little uneasy.

"General..." She looked over her shoulder to Wei Yan who stood with his back to her, keeping a look out for any possible attempts to corner the two of them on the mini- hill. "We're done here..."

"Find..?"

"Not much." Qilin sighed glancing back at him, "I think theres some underground passages in those remaining ruins that we could go through. But from here I can't tell if we'd be walking straight into a trap or not."

" I see..." The masked man mused slightly over her words before moving to look over at the setting himself. "hmm.."

"What?"

"We'll move...to there.." His eyes shifted from the view down to her, expecting some sort of answer or retort from the girl. Pretty thing was too damn troublesome, openly arguing her opinion, how had she survived in the world of men for so long he wondered. However Qilin simply rose nodding her head in a agreement, as a crack of thunder echoed over head. "Storm..."

"Yes...I have a feeling this might cause some hindering in the mission.."

"..Lets move.."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Isn't the view lovely!?" Xiao Qiao squealed excitedly looking over the banks of the river from their boat that sailed from border to border with little trouble. The high spirits of the girl for some reason had returned miraculously after a few evenings of being on the boat and sleeping under the stars. "No wonder Lord Zhou Yu and Sun Ce loved sailing so much! Right sis?"

"I suppose so.." The elder Qiao responded looking towards her sister with a small smile on her face. Sitting on one of the rails, her hands grasped tightly to keep herself on, despite the rapids were practically non-existent with Gan Ning's sailing techniques. He did deserve credit for proving to be quite the sailor, or well pirate.

"Sis can I ask you something?"

"Anything..." Da cooed comfortingly, giving her sister a sense that really it was fine. Often Xiao would dismiss herself as silly

"...Sis, did...you ...ever think..." Her eyes lowered to the ground quietly in contemplation, but her sister had figured out what the younger Qiao had meant. Sighing an arm slipped about her sister to pull her into an embrace. Resting her chin upon her sister's head, she grasped her hand giving it a loving squeeze.

"Did I ever think that in our marriages to the sworn brothers of Wu, that maybe we were simply a status pawn?" Finishing her sister's question for her, Da could only wonder how long these thoughts had been contained with in her younger sister. Since they got married the two talked less, too worried of pleasing these husbands they had. "I did...and in a way I think sometimes their distance to us was a way for them to protect us from getting hurt. Our father wanted us to marry them, and the boys did agree. Yet it would be odd for a ruler not to have a wife and heir, whether he wanted it or not. Love doesn't have anything to do with arranged marriages. Never have and never will Xiao."

The younger of the two averted her eyes down to rippling water under their boat. Was it the truth? Finally she looked up at her sister tear filled eyes, seeming almost angry. "Then why!? Why do we even get told those stupid stories about finding our prince charmings if they won't ever come! Why do we even hope to if we can't even marry for love.."

"Sis..." Da's eyes softened immensely realizing maybe stating her opinion had been a mistake. "..I'm sorry..."

"There a problem ladies?" A smooth voice chimed in sounding fairly concerned. Ling Tong, the more level headed of the two men on board, took a seat on one of the barrel's near the pair of sisters trying to figure out what exactly had set the younger one to the point of tears. "That pirate didn't upset you did he?"

Xiao Qiao had finally broken to the point where she was now crying. A girl who was married at age fourteen and now age nineteen had every reason to be upset about this. This age she was, without a doubt, considered an old maid because she wasn't married. Didn't help the realization of everything settling in was rather overwhelming for her to so readily accept without some pain. She tried to respond, but failed. Da Qiao looked up at Ling Tong a slight sigh escaping her lips. "Not really, she's just a little upset at the moment. Zhou Yu's death and the like," Which she couldn't deny both ladies had loved their husbands. They were handsome men, smart and unique. Love never often worked out so evenly. You didn't always get back equal pay for what you put into it.

"Oh...hey I'm sorry.." He apologized feeling rather embarrassed now for interrupting the two girls. "Lady Xiao, I know death is hard...I understand."

"No you don't!" The small girl hopped to her feet, tears streaming down her pink cheeks, "You think you understand but you don't! And I'm tired of hearing people say they do. You aren't me or my sister so how can you possibly relate to how I fell." Her nature however didn't allow her to stay angry incredibly long though. Crying in front of people...she felt utterly helpless...pushing past the nunchaku wielding warrior of Wu the princess made her way for her cabin and slamming the door shut.

"Crap.." Ling muttered running his hands through his hair.

"I'm sorry General Ling..." Da Qiao rose to her feet, "Its been hard on her, not just because of his death, but other things."

"Oh?"

"You have to understand. As unmarried young ladies we politically have no power over our fates, Sun Quan does. Despite what rules I have broken to get this far. But before then it was our father. He had us marry Sun Ce and Zhou Yu...when one realizes reality...it hits rather hard. My sister is suffering from the awakening I was hit with awhile back." A frown spread across the girl's lips, "Do excuse her behavior..."

"Then are you really here to help Qilin or yourself?" The general inquired looking down at her.

Da Qiao's eyes shifted to him then to the General at the helm, the pirate Gan Ning. Turning back to him the princess sadly smiled, "Maybe a little of both."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Was she dead? No. Death was likely to be far more pleasant then this. Everything was blurry, and she could feel the mud slid down and off her body as she tried to get back up. Her ribs ached, likely bruised from the fall she had just taken. She? No he had fallen as well?

The storm had just kicked in when it occurred. Neither of them had realized they were being watch, which made her only curse herself more. Her skills were failing her, and in this terrain everything was so different. They had taken position on top of one of the ruins, scouting for paths that could be cut through. The sound of spears clanking alerted both of them, and down was the only way to go. Wei Yan had grabbed her and jumped down, yet he had tumbled away from her landing area.

What was this? A marsh?

Qilin went to take a breath but found herself gaging on the air she inhaled. Opening her eyes she noticed oddly the strange mist that seemed to float above the pools of what anyone would of mistaken for normal water besides the unusual mist. What was this stuff? Trying her best not to breath in she looked around the area locating the form of Wei Yan dragging himself up from the ground. His hand covering his mouth as he scanned the area quickly, until he saw her.

"Good...alive.." He moved towards his comrade and quickly yanking her up onto her feet quickly, "Find..cover...quick.."

He hunched over slightly inhaling more of the air as he spoke, both suffered from minor coughing fits, something that didn't happen to affect their enemy however.

Their surroundings were few and far between, but at the end of this giant poison pool, there sat an empty supply base. Unused, and partially rotted. Seemed these folk were not familiar with combat around this way too much or it would been put to use more. Then again Liu Bei may have been the one neglecting the army this direction, which happened when these cities were not at the border of Wei or Wu. "There.." Qilin managed to point moving to help support the beast of a man.

Wei Yan jerked back rather uncomfortably at Qilin's touch. Glancing over his shoulder to made a double check for enemies before bolting towards the abandoned base. They could slip in and make use of it as a place to hide. Still they had no way to signal to the others that things had gone haywire besides giving away their position. Besides they couldn't march in this rain, nor would the juggernauts be remotely useful now either. The air became clearer as the noxious gas was gone, leaving only the heavy humidity to breath into. It was better then nothing.

Reaching the safety with in the stone walls, Wei Yan moved to close the large doors behind them. Surely the loud clang gave away their positions, but no soldier was going to jump from that height to reach them. They'd have to go around and with rain it was hard to get through the tropical forests.

Qilin glanced down at her hand, noticing a red stain that hadn't been there before. Was she bleeding? No quite obviously she wasn't, but it seemed her partner right now was. "General..you're hurt.."

"..." He gave no response only slumped again the wall closest to him, sliding down attempting to gain some rest.

"General Wei," Qilin frowned approaching the masked man whom she numerous occasions noted to be a monster, but one she was obligated to help due to her imprisonment. Taking baby steps towards him, only thing she knew was that he was watching every step she took near him. Why was he watching? To make her uncomfortable, or paranoid that he might just kill her if she got too close to him? Honestly Qilin hadn't the answers for it, but she was likely to soon find out. "I do have some abilities in the medical area if you'll let me help you.."

"..." A growl escaped his lips in slight detest of having to accept such help, "Fine..."

"...Remove your armor..."

"What..." If she could see his full expression, judging by the slightly gaping mouth of his, he was rather stunned by that command. Of course that was not an order he heard ever from a woman's mouth besides his mother when he was younger. Narrowing his strange colored eyes at her suspiciously he waited for her to move, but she didn't. Damn it she was serious wasn't she? Using one arm he managed to shrug off the armor he wore, after leaning forward away from the wall. Tossing it to the ground, but realizing he had lost something far more precious.

Wind was brushing across his face, and he knocked his own mask off accidentally exposing himself in front of a young woman of all things. Snarling he quickly lifted his hand to cover what she had just scene before muttering a command, "Hand...it...to...me.."

Qilin was rendered speechless. That was the face of the beast? At one point in time there seemed to be a flawless face there, and by looks handsome. Yet across the bridge of his nose was a deep scar. Across his left eye an awkward x was formed, with one line longer then the other. The whites of that eye blood shot from permanent damage that had been inflicted. He covered them with a mask why though? Glancing to the side she noted the fallen mask, and reaching over she took hold of it before looking up at him again. "Thats why you hide your face? The scars aren't that disfiguring.." Did he think himself some hideous monster.

"Woman..." Wei Yan snarled trying to reach forward and grasp it but only leaning back to relieve himself the pain he had caused. "...please...give...it here.."

He seemed desperate, and Qilin had not he heart to deny him that wish. The mask was placed back in her grasp, and Wei Yan moved quickly to put it back over his face. Only getting questioned again, "Why?"

Yan didn't respond however, he only looked away as she began tending his wounds. The supplies had come from a small belt pouch that carried very basic things in place of where a sword would normally be held. Bandages, parts of meat buns, and a small dash of alcohol. Which was the first thing she pulled out, and applied to the wound. The reaction was him flinching, which was better then most starting soldiers who would yelp at the method. It was a good way to sterilize a wound though. He must of gotten hit by an arrow and removed it before he had gotten up.

Her hands were soft, not fit for someone who was a said warrior. That must of explained why she used a flute to fight though instead of a sword. Strangely enough though the pain was subsiding a little, and the bandages were applied sufficiently enough to keep it well concealed and safe from the air. They were both drenched, and there was only one corner that would keep then dry. They wouldn't be moving for a bit, and he knew that...

"Come.." He eyed her before motioning towards the more concealed portion where the ground remained still relatively dry. He did pity her, honestly he did. The elegant woman had come from Wei, been reduced to a warrior of Wu, then captured by Shu. Now clothed in native outfit, mud melting from her form as the rain came in...he wondered what she must of looked like before she came here. In no way was he denoting from her attractiveness, but war had a way of changing and aging someone. While she looked young, she seemed softened in an odd way and accepting of anything that came her direction. Was she always like that? Knowing who her original general might of been? Probably not.

Falling onto the dry grass the Lt.General sighed happily. Maybe she'd be given a chance to warm up a little bit as even in the jungle soggy cloths got cold rather quick. She paid no heed to the fact she was fairly close to Wei Yan, she just wanted to lay down right now. The situation looked helpless and she hadn't the answer this time around. They'd have to wait out the storm.

"...You...know...why?" His eyes shifted to the girl suddenly, bringing back the issue of the mask once more. Which instantly peaked the girl's curiosity, rolling over onto her back she looked at him. In turn he gave the response, "...to bury...a past...one...not...want...to...remember.."

Ah, that explained it. Was he angry with his own image? Those scars from time long before this? Her head was racing as she looked up at him. She'd have to be patient for now. Yan had gone off and just revealed the secret of his mask. Little choice now after she had seen what his face looked like. "I see..." The girl said simply honoring to leave it at that.

"Rest...I...keep...watch..." Yan's eyes shifting to the door.

Xiao Qilin wanted to protest. Yet the strength to do so wasn't there any longer. Travel and scouting did take it toll. Even the strongest warriors had to know when to set camp and take rest.

Authors Notes: Nah I'm not dead I promise. Its called a job my dear friends. The most horrible thing that any child or teenager could ever be subjected to. I work at Starbucks in a Dillons. Having your soul own'd by two corperate companies is a very bad thing. Don't do it...just don't. So not worth it. Anyways sorry for the delay and the mutilation of my soul that occurred. Only a few weeks then I quit. Not being nice about the two weeks thing either. When people spend time to pull you aside and insult you for not smiling enough and having 'no personality' which isn't true. Kinda ruins any respect. Here you go and i'm hoping to have it up sooner next time

Question: How do you think the WeiYan/OC pairing is coming along and my portrayal of the beast?


	12. Set into motion

Quietly his eyes toyed over the sight that he was the cause off. What he had done was irrational and inexcusable as an officer of Wei, yet as a lover it was only a small sacrifice for the prize that lay in waiting. His eyes shifted up to the stairs, they'd be up soon, and he was acting on sheer impulse right now. What possessed him? He wasn't quite sure to be honest, but news had spread of possible execution since Zhen Ji had yet to complete the task at hand. No matter what he owed to Cao Cao, this spoiled son Cao Pi was not going to be given the same right. He had served Yuan Shao, then Cao Cao, yet he could hardly find himself capable of giving anything else right now. Not until he firmly had her safe.

He wore only one gauntlet, the other resting on his hip waiting until desperate measures were to be taken. The claw he currently wore had been only on for the guard duty he had taken, before he caught wind of the latest rumors occurring. Lady Zhen was not dead, which was displeasing their lord, and in all loyalty to both he made a decision for the better of both worlds. Zhang He was to steal her away, and Cao Pi wouldn't have to deal with her. The solution was easy, now explaining these complex emotions of rebellion and loyalty intertwined was something entirely different.

Maybe he was mad...he wasn't entirely sure. The moment he threw the door open to her room though, he knew entirely that it was worth it. She was still asleep, dozed off into a dream land where she hadn't to worry about anything until she would again awake. That she would awake into a world that ordered her death. Walking over he calmly scooped her up into his arms glancing towards the door as servants began to rise. Soon others would be woken, which would cause a little delay in his plans.

Walking over he knelt down, scooping Zhen Ji up into his arms. Something made him inwardly hope that she was a heavy sleeper, but just from observation he knew this to be far from the truth. For now however she remained still fast asleep, snuggling into him as his body heat served as a replacement for her covers. Zhang He could only imagine what she was dreaming of, was he involved, he could certainly hope that was him swimming in her mind.

Quickly he bolted towards the door, and into the hallway. He had a few stair wells get through, but armed with even one claw would be enough to clear the area about him. He couldn't make a scene, he couldn't be spotted, he just had to get her out of here once and for all. There was a lingering question though, what about himself? How would he escape this? Damn. He really hadn't thought it so far out, but it didn't matter at this point.

"Stop." A deep rough voice commanded, speaking at a tone however that was unusually soft. Shit.

"No..." He replied staring straight ahead as he kept moving.

"Thats an order.." A growl escaped the other man's lips, "Zhang He."

"Dun..." Junyi finally turned himself to face the general that stood in the door way, "I'm not stopping. I'm getting her out of here."

"I see that, and I'm not going to stop you from helping save her." The one-eyed general Xiahou Dun replied harshly, "But I am going to make sure you don't act so blindly as to get yourself in prison due to this. I have someone who can help you and hide her away until this blows over. Soon it will be the least of Lord Cao's concerns."

"What do you mean.." The slender man's eyes narrowed curiously on his comrade. He had been so focused on this event maybe he had tuned out every other current happening in the kingdom.

"Not here..." His good eye shot towards the door way signaling for Zhang He to keep moving, and he soon falling into step behind him. The prize with in Junyi's arms stirred very little, only sighing softly before grasping onto He's robes, what was his highness dreaming about?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Up." The voice of Wei Yan commanded as his hand shook the girl's shoulder. Somehow in the midst of this the girl had actually managed to fall to sleep, and was now muttering incoherently. With a groan she complied but felt a rough sturdy hand cover her mouth to muffle any noise. Instantly she was sent into a bit of a panic until Wei Yan pulled her close giving the command to 'be silent' merely by giving her that terrifying glare that rattled her the first time they encountered on the battlefield.

She squirmed a little uncomfortably, why was he making her be quiet. The two forms were pressed now far back against the wall, and Wei Yan was starting to raise both of them to their feet. Thats when she began hearing it, the sound of voices conversing, apparently tracking this area. Enemy scouts...shit they were in trouble weren't they? Shifting a little her hand moved to her sides she was not armed for combat right now. Yet she was dressed like one of their tribe members, and Wei Yan could easily be mistaken for one if they didn't see his mask. They were coming this way...think what was ways to throw off suspicion.

Qilin pulled away from the general, they were getting closer. What would be something barbaric and entirely inappropriate in most of high class society? Hah! She had it. Moving to Wei Yan she looked up at him with a strange expression on her face, and mouthed the words 'I'm sorry' to him.

He could only stare down at her puzzled by what she meant. Until the mask on his face was jerked upwards, and the slender arm of Qilin slipped back behind his neck pulling him close, extremely close. What was this wench doing!? Had she gone mad? Likely, seemed all the women at one particular point in the month went absolutely nuts. Yet never to this extent. Before he could do much to protest her lips were planted firmly against his own, causing his eyes to go quite wide. Hearing the soldier's voices though, he picked up on what she was doing though going along with the idea wasn't something he was overly sure he ought to do.

Strong arms pulled her form closer, a hand moving behind her head tangling in her dark locks of hair. Yan moved her form to stand behind his, concealing his face from them, just in case from the front he could be identified easily. The general's rough lips parted against hers, apparently he wasn't entirely unfamiliar when it came to women, he had once been handsome before scarred up and his voice destroyed. His little Lt.General hadn't any idea what to do from there only mimic as he took control of this kiss.

When the native scouts entered they were greeted by the sight of a pair of love birds quite caught up in the moment. Unfortunately their little get away was in the middle of some base, just shoo the two back off towards the village again. Though guy was quite strong, was this one of their warriors enjoying a...ooooh. War did deprive a man, they really couldn't blame him, but better warn him before Zhu Rong came this direction and ripped him off the girl. They were all quite used to Zhu Rong's self control lectures about their 'urges'.

"Um excuse me.." One of them cleared their throats trying to get their attention. Yan promptly broke their kiss, giving her the sign that she would need to be the one to speak up. Qilin whose face was currently flushed a crimson shade nodded her head, Wei Yan needed to keep his face hidden still.

"Oh...yes?" She spoke up turning herself a little, yet unable to slip from Wei Yan's grasp...was he still using her as a shield? The moment he noticed he decided to keep up the charade, which only benefited him a little more. His lips pressed against the side of her neck, beginning to kiss down in small trail to where her shoulder blades where he lingered to keep his face hidden from the men. Though Qilin's expression at this point nearly priceless as each moment she was a little redder in the face.

Oh wow soldier had bagged himself a pretty little virgin girl, lucky bastard...The two men stared slightly envious of their 'comrade' who seemed quite intent on enjoying himself. "Yes...I.." One started trying not to gape to much, this one being the younger man of the two.

"I know you two just trying to enjoy yourselves." The older officer started, "But your going need to clear this area and get back to camp. You might need to run back to the village deary, we don't want you to get hurt."

That statement would of have Qilin pissed, yet all she could find herself doing was stammering "Y-yes sir," Luckily Wei Yan finally stopped lifting his head a little giving the soldiers a fairly nasty glare before rising up all the way still keeping his face from looking towards the wall. The two scouts merely chuckled before turning to leave, which was their mistake. As the two of them turned away, Wei Yan had taken his time to withdraw his bow, pulling out two arrows and aiming.

Right in the back of the head, and again the bow was strapped back across his back with him uttering another word. Qilin couldn't move for a moment, still trying to catch her breathe from something she was intending to be entirely innocent. That was not however, far from it. What a way to get her first actual kiss too, sure she'd peck young boys on the cheeks when she was little, but nothing ever compared to that. ...And had he bit her?!

"Come..." He ordered looking at her before walking out as if nothing had occurred.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Xingba! Gongji!"

The alert nature of the two sisters voice chiming together sent both men scrambling onto the main deck. The ship was anchored in position for the day deciding current with the up coming storm would be too dangerous to travel in. Gan Ning came from the lower deck as did Ling Tong, both having been in the midst of another argument mainly over the liquor that Gan Ning had been currently consuming.

As they arrived on deck they found the two girls both squatting peering over the edge of the deck, which both men promptly ducked down also to avoid being seeing.

"What is it?" Ling Tong inquired looking at Da then Xiao Qiao.

"On shore!" The younger sister popped up finger pointing outwards. Both men turned their heads, eyes widening seeing blue flags waving with in the breezes. Wei had camp set up here, and they were just bordering the Wei/Wu/Shu line, was Wei about to attack Wu!? Both men's stomachs turned at the thought, they'd be obligated to stop the ship and turn about no matter what Da insisted.

"Hmm.." Gan Ning glanced to Ling Tong then outwards, "So Wei's set up camp.."

"Thats not what what we mean." Da replied looking up at her pirate companion before motioning off a little more east. There were forms standing there talking to another. One was an over dressed tactician of Wei, none other then Sima Yi himself with his guards about him. Yet there were other highly decorated officers wearing bright reds...wait red!? "Its Lu Meng!" She frowned looking up at Gan Ning.

"Think he's a prisoner!?"

This was rather an exciting notion that was circulating with in Xiao Qiao's mind. "We got to help him! Xingba! Gongji draw your weapons we got to-"

Gongji was given the task of silencing the younger sister by covering her mouth. Though it seemed fruitless in stopping her talk of going to battle with Wei. The girl seemed quite convinced the four of them could somehow take out the entire Wei army that had set up camp here.

"I don't think thats it..." He sighed looking down at a now disappointed little princess.

"I hate to admit it...but I think ya got somethin there.." The pirate looked to Ling Tong before out to the shore line again. "I think he's there for another reason"

"An alliance..." Da Qiao gasped slightly looking up to the two of them.

"Theres someone else there!!"

"Xiao!" Da scolded at her sister who managed to pulled Ling Tong's hands away from her mouth. Looking over it seemed her sister was right. There was other people there. Two people dressed in green, and bound in chains. The battle was done and over with, and these men were captured. Who were they? None other then Guan Yu, sworn brother to Liu Bei, and his adopted son Guan Ping. The soldiers who held them let go of them, and then some conversation between Lu Meng and Guan Yu took place. The passengers on board hadn't the slightest clue of what was being said, only that they were talking.

In the next minute Lu Meng had drawn his sword, Guan Yu sinking to his knees.

"Whats he doing..." Xiao Qiao whispered looking between the three of them. Gan Ning's expression had changed to something far more serious, giving Ling Tong a glance and the two nodded their head in a silent agreement. As Lu Meng raised his blade, things went black for the two sisters as the two men shielded their eyes. Things clicked in that instant for the Qiaos that they had done them a favor sparing them the sight. Both men however witnessed Guan Yu's execution, then soon after his wounded son's.

"This isn't good.." Ling Tong sighed softly looking down to Xiao Qiao who he was currently shielding.

"No shit..." The pirate groaned slowly uncovering Da Qiao's eyes, that were volunteraily closed, "Wei ain't the enemy we gotta worry about now.."

"...That means Qilin...Shang Xiang..." Xiao Qiao whimpered a little curling up a bit more not pulling away from Ling Tong.

"Are in greater danger.." Da Qiao finished the sentence looking towards the pirate, "Xingba, if you feel its too dangerous you can turn us around if you like. Things weren't supposed to turn out this way." No it was supposed to be like this. Where Wu and Shu always had conflict Wei was always of the greatest concern to both kingdoms. Yet with the execution of Liu Bei's sworn brother, things took an entirely new turn.

"No." The pirate responded, "You wanted to do this so we're going to go through with it. My health is least of my worries right now. Now lets get into the cabins before people see us."

"Right..." Ling Tong slowly released the little princess who was first to start heading towards the lower deck, keeping her crawl. Luckily she wore shorts so Ling Tong was kept from seeing any of the girl's undergarments. He soon followed after attempting to get one last peek at the body of Guan Yu and Guan Ping as if to clarify, indeed that was them.

Da Qiao however didn't leave the deck, which in turn meant Xingba wasn't going to either.

"Xingba...hold me."

"W-what?" The pirate's eyes widened a bit at the princess's orders.

"Hold me." She repeated moving towards him, "Please Xingba?"

"And why would you want something like that?" His brow arched a little, as he leaned back on his elbows trying to remain low.

"Trust me...I wish I knew the answer to that one."

Wait what? Was he supposed be flattered or insulted by that comment. He didn't have much time to react as she had been getting ready to move perhaps towards the rooms. Would he let her leave disappointed? Hardly, that was not the Gan Ning way of doing things. Yet neither was being gentle as he'd have to with her fragile form. So frail unlike those tavern girls who could take out any of those pirates in one blow, femme fatales they were. Not she though. "You really gotta work on clearing out those emotions of yours." Gan Ning noted taking and pulling her to him while lying back on deck.

Da Qiao didn't protest, instead she sank with in the warmth of his strong arms. For the first time in a long time she was feeling completely safe and secure, like when Sun Ce held her. Gan Ning was not Sun Ce, but the feeling the same. Maybe she'd have to admit it...but not right now. "They're crystal clear Xingba..."

Hmm the stars were peeking out through the storm clouds. Heh, heavens couldn't even touch him right now. Sailing on the waters with a beauty in his arms on a life or death mission, all while sober. He was having fun without alcohol. This really was a good day.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Authors Notes: Woot there you go. A chapter up and things just getting better. So I couldn't help but let it get a little steamy. X3 I was in one of those moods. Now I'm hoping to get another chapter up before I leave for college, cause the there will be an auto week delay for camp and until my laptop will be issued to me. Yet with all the free time i'll have there. Trust updates to be a lot more frequent. This thing has definitely changed from its original intent But I loooove it. I also loved all your comments. . Thank you soooo much.


	13. Something to Prove

The weather didn't improve, and neither were the conditions in which the two were in. Not only were things incredibly awkward at the moment they were still trying to make their way back to the main camp. Scouting had undoubtedly failed for the most part besides having found the location of a base in which the two would have the troops go to claim as their own soon enough. The enemy had been far too quiet, especially after two of their scouts had not returned back to camp like they were supposed to. No scrolls on them unfortunately, they were good at hiding their information away from people. That or they didn't ever write down their tactics and kept everything verbal, which would be a big problem.

Who knew barbarians could be so crafty.

"General." Qilin spoke up after what seemed like an eternity of silence, "Stop for a minute."

"No…" He growled continuing, "Need…to…get…to…camp."

"Yes but do we have any idea what direction to go?" The Lt. General frowned already expecting the outcome of this answer.

"No."

"What?" Xiao replied taken aback by blunt response, "We could be in enemy territory."

"Good." That smirk began to creep on his face again. Apparently Wei Yan had other ideas in mind then simply following Zhuge Liang's orders. This was perfect, absolutely perfect! Xiao Qilin was following someone who was disobeying orders of people that currently have her as a captive. They would find some way to link this to her, she knew it.

"General! This is ridiculous, you're going to get both of us in a lot of …" Her voice faded, and she stopped in mid-step.

The general whom had been expecting to hear the girl go off in some long rant, also stopped. Turning his head he looked to the girl. She was standing there, with a puzzled expression on her face. Eyes then bolted from side to side, before she took off to the west as fast as her feet would carry her. Wei Yan was at a loss for words, what in the hell did that girl think she was doing. If she thought she could make her run now of all times, she was dead wrong. Raising his blade the General ran quickly after the girl, more then prepared to take her down if such was required.

She dashed through the thick trees, dodging branches, hopping over tree trunks, and rolling to avoid a snake that lowered from one of the trees. Landing on her knees she rose ignoring the burning sensation radiating from the skin on her legs, over here. Glancing around, she pulled out her flute a frown spreading on her face, "I know you're here, come out here and fight!" She called out into the air just as Wei Yan caught up with her.

"A little girl thinks she can keep up with a woman like me? How funny." An accent deeper female voice echoed, though the source she couldn't pinpoint. "I'll cut ya a deal. You and that man of yours survive and I'll come out."

"Survive?"

"What…is…this?" He grasped hold of Qilin jerking her back looking a head towards the gate in front of them. What did that woman mean by survive, what was there to survive?! Then came the noise of foot steps, loud, heavy footsteps that caused the very ground underneath the two of them to shake. The tremors were small at first, but began bigger as whatever it was drew near. An unrecognizable trumpet into air cured the two of them some beast was coming their direction, not just one though, far more then that. Pulling her back with him Wei Yan watched the blocked off gate closely, and just as he thought they were coming straight through at them. The logs and tree trunks stacked were broken through, and the figures of large beasts with men riding upon their backs approached.

"Play with fire, and you're going to get burned." The woman called out again laughing in amusement at the two's predicament, "Yes protect the weak little girl, but she won't be the only one begging for mercy when this is down." Her words spoke proudly, yet a cruel taunting tone ringing with in it. She was taken pleasure in the enemies about to be smashed into little pieces.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"In here." Dun spoke softly pushing the stable open in which his steed resided. Zhang He eyed the cousin of Cao Cao suspiciously before following him in. "…Close the door."

Zhang He easily pressed his back against the door to shut it, refusing to remove either hand far from Zhen Ji. Still his princess was fast asleep, curled with in his arms. She could literally sleep through anything couldn't she? Didn't surprise him, Zhen Ji's beauty sleep seemed to never get disturbed no matter what was occurring. "Now Dun what is this about?" He inquired with an expectant gaze on his face, though seeming at alarm just incase this was some sort of trap he had just walked into.

"You don't need to worry Junyi; there is no one else coming." He replied with a frown worn on his face, "But we have little time before you'll need to be back with in the castle."

"What do you have planned?"

"Ling Qi." He called out.

"I'm right here, no reason to wake up the entire castle," Responded a woman sitting atop a large black steed. She was decorated in fine armor, the type that true warriors wore, not the common battle garbs of young woman. So this was the famed daughter of the mighty Lu Bu? While she was small in form she had the very same menacing air about his that Lu Bu had when Zhang He had seen him. "So this is the princess that we're saving."

"Right." Dun replied looking to Zhang He, "I do believe you know my wife. I'm having her take Zhen Ji to a location far from the castle to keep her safe."

"Then how are you explaining her disappearance."

"Certainly not by you kidnapping her," Ling Qi smirked a little at Zhang He, "The servant you so hastily killed we are having moved and thrown out the window, and are having one of my maids soak the knife with in it as well. Give the impression she ended her own life. She'll be safe."

Zhang He stared at the young woman quite baffled, "Why are you doing this?"

"Because believe it or not, I want to see Wei win this war. Yes this event is wrong, but we cannot have a general lose his life over it. With the death of Liu Bei's oath brothers now on Sun Quan's shoulders they'll be attacking each other fully, giving us the opportunity to swoop in and strike…We'll need everyone to win this." Ling Qi replied before looking down at her husband, "Loosing Xiahou Yuan has been pain enough."

"Yuan…?" Junyi frowned, "Is dead?"

"Killed by Huang Zhong." Dun growled angrily, "...We have an open opportunity to end Shu and Wu, and it won't be wasted. Zhang He I know you cannot serve Cao Pi with an easy mind, but remember you served Cao Cao. The man you defected from Yuan Shao to serve…"

Right. He owed it not to Cao Pi, but to Cao Cao to remain loyal. Zhang He's eyes lowered onto Zhen Ji who was just beginning to stir. Ling Qi gave a glance towards her husband, followed by a nod of her head motioning for him to give the two of them a little bit of space. They were after all, about to separate the two of them for who knows how long. As the maiden's eyes began to flutter open Zhang He pulled her even closer to him, embracing her in a most loving manner. "Luo…" He spoke softly looking down at her.

A soft sigh escaped her lips as she awoke, with the first image her dark orbs to take in was not her room. Gasping she tried to jerk up, only to find a pair of arms restraining her from doing so. Looking she found a softened familiar face looking down at her. "Junyi…" She whispered softly her hand reaching up to brush his cheek, "Where am I?"

"Safe."

"What do you mean?" She sat up as much as his grasp allowed her to, "Zhang He where am I?"

"At the edge of freedom," Junyi smiled in an almost saddened manner, "Ling Qi is getting you out of here, and Cao Pi will believe you dead. Ji you're getting away from all of this."

"…Junyi…" She stared at him in amazement, "Are you..?"

"No…" He replied softly leaning in, kissing her forehead gently, "Not now at least."

"We don't have all day." Ling Qi interrupted to remind Zhang He that he still had to get back to the castle.

Sighing Zhang He's arms lifted from around Lady Zhen, allowing her to stand freely on her own to feet. How pretty she could make such simplicity. Taking a step back he sighed softly, "You need to go…"

"Junyi…"

"Please go…"

"Junyi… I love you."

"That's enough to keep me sustained for years." He replied looking down at her, taking her hands with in his own, "I will not let you suffer any longer."

Ling Qi and Dun simply looked at each other for a moment as the couple engaged in what was to be a very passionate kiss. This sort of behavior was not something they were used to seeing, as the two of them were not always so verbally expressive in this way. Bringing her fist to her mouth, Ling Qi cleared her throat to get the attention of the pair, "Come on Lady Zhen," If she didn't interrupt now they'd never get them apart. Who knew when layers would start being stripped off?

"Right…" Zhen pulled back looking to Zhang He with a slight smile on her face, "Thank you, my Junyi."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The unit of what were known as Elephant riders had stormed through the gate. Once through they had been still, unmoving until a horn had sounded. This must have been the universal signal to all troops to make their moves now. Qilin bet they had ambush troops set up all over the forest, especially near the main camp. There was little time to act though. Qilin and Wei Yan both were knocked to the side by the long snouts of those huge grey monsters with tusks. Even worse the two separated, as Wei Yan had been launched into the tree line, while Qilin lay in the midst of the trampling path.

None of them dare touch her though, they continued their path straight ahead not turning back to make a second attack. Foot troops moved in the direction Wei Yan had been tossed to deal with one problem. Yet Qilin was left on her own in the middle of that path. A she rose to her feet she removed the Moon Flute from its holster. She'd give signal to her and Wei Yan's location so they could be found by the rest of the troops. Just as she brought it up, a loud clang was heard, and Qilin was disarmed of one of her weapons.

"Is that what you little girls play with on the battlefield? Musical instruments?" On top of the gate the woman from earlier appeared, her outline did at least. Leaping down she stepped into the light to let her enemy get a good look at her. Exotic blonde hair wavy hair, with native garbs that were unlike the other soldier, was she of rank here? "Hmph. Why don't you actually use that sword to fight me? You are after all facing Zhu Rong, Goddess of Fire."

"Goddess of fire?" Qilin repeated in slight disbelief, while eying the triple bladed boomerang that she held in her hands. This woman was armed and ready for battle, and a self-proclaimed goddess. Drawing her blade Qilin wasn't entirely certain if she'd actually escape this duel or not.

Zhu Rong made the first move. Her hand moved to her side pulling out three thin sharp blades. Once out the three were instantly tossed at Qilin, with an aim that was frightening. Qilin had dodged only one, while the other two both nicked her right shoulder. Grasping her arm she turned back to Zhu Rong, but the woman had already moved in for her next attack. Having held one of the wooden parts of her boomerang she cut across the girl's stomach as Qilin had been left open and vulnerable. The Lt. General's eyes widened as she felt the blade cut against her skin once more. Zhu Rong had gotten the upper hand by drawing first blood with in the first thirty seconds of this fight.

Quickly the girl stumbled back as Zhu Rong continued her offensive strategy. This time when the blade was brought back around she managed to lift her own sword to block. The sheer ferocity of this woman was astounding, apparently she was no stranger to battle. Neither was Qilin though, and she needed to start showing that off. Playing on the defense was all she could do, moving her sword in ways to knock back the three blades on that strange weapon. She'd need to get to her flute, this sword wouldn't last her long.

Zhu Rong knew this though. Acting quickly watching as Qilin kept backing towards the flute she had originally. Dropping down to the ground, the Goddess of Fire used one leg to sweep the girl right off her feet. "Invade our home, and trust me you won't live to see the outside world again." She growled eying her target as her head hit the ground. "You will not take my husband's lands from him."

She was the wife to the leader?! Oh god. Qilin hadn't ever dealt with a leader before, they were always trouble. As the world about her spun she watched the two Zhu Rong's slowly spin back into tone person again, while little twinkles of light began to disappear. This was bad. Zhu Rong pulled out another one of those daggers, aimed, and drove it down. When she jerked it out she found only dirt as Qilin had managed to roll just barely out of the way, staggering back on her feet. The world was still spinning and she was feeling draining, she needed that normal rush of energy to kick in about now.

Drawing up her sword she went onto the offense now. Running she struck at the woman's side, though failing to hit her. She was fast, and likely far more experienced then her. A sword kept Qilin from majority of her hand to hand martial art usage, maybe she ought to disarm arm herself…As Zhu Rong went to regain dominance, Qilin allowed the boomerang to knock the sword from her hand. Which of course let the older woman gain even more confidence in the out come of this battle, and gave Qilin a small strategic edge. Surely the woman wasn't a skilled strategist too.

Just as the woman moved closer to strike again, Qilin managed to retaliate with a strong kick that connected with the woman's chin. The real battle had just begun. As Zhu Rong lowered her head, she spit blood to the side, she locked eyes with Qilin.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wei Yan managed to slice through the lines that attacked him with little problem. They were weak peons who were only following the orders of their leaders. Problem was Qilin was not in his line of sight, and hadn't been since the two had gotten separated by those strange creatures. He was not going to have her death on his hands today, he had been appointed to protecting her. As a scream echoed in the air, the beast of destruction felt himself become tense, was she dead? Possibly.

As a soldier man his way forward Wei Yan drove the end of his blade into the man's face before ripping out quickly. He didn't have time to deal with those peons, if that woman had found Qilin then there was even more trouble to be had. Bolting through the trees, he swiped at everything that got in his way. Soldiers and branches fell to the ground, clearing the path of all possible obstacles. No one was going to stand in his way.

Reaching the edge of the tree line he entered, he was bewildered with the image he saw. Qilin and Zhu Rong both stood there, tired, beaten, and bloodied. Qilin's side caught his attention, where it appeared she had been impaled with part of that boomerang, which explained the scream. Yet there she was still up staggering towards that flute while Zhu Rong tried to get up from the ground. Wei Yan moved towards the flute picking it up, and then moving to aid up Qilin.

"..Theres..no…way" Zhu growled pushing herself to her feet, "You'll take our home."

The two had done a number on one another. Zhu to protect her home, while Qilin…what did she fight for now? What did this girl have left to protect still? Weakly the girl managed to pull her flute from his grasp, pulling it to her lips and allowing some sound to come from it. The notes carried in the air, as she gave signal where they were at. She heavily relied on Wei Yan's support to keep herself up now.

Zhu tried to raise her weapon but found a complete lack of strength to do so now. Dropping to her knees she eyed the girl that had brought her to this point, "A prisoner now…me of all people."

A few minutes after the flute melody graced the air the sound of those strange creatures returned. However mounted on top of the one that approached the two battered girls and Wei Yan was Zhuge Liang and Yueying. On the ground pulling a rope with a large man tied up was Jiang Wei.

As Zhu looked up a frown crossed her face, "You…got yourself captured!?"

"Aw sorry honey…" The dark skin, large painted man replied in turn to her. After a moment looking over her wounds his eyes widened, "Who did this to you?!" He struggled against the ropes to get to his wife. Jiang Wei tried to keep grasp but he got loose running to her side and kneel despite his hands bound still.

"I'm fine, not like I'm crying or anything." Zhu tried to dismiss it rather awkwardly as he glanced over the bruises and gashes made.

"Good job General Wei." Yueying smiled happily looking down at the masked man.

"Not…me," He grunted using his other arm to lift up the lower half of Qilin's body so she wouldn't have to struggle to stand, "She…needs…help."

"We'll deal with that after we negotiate with these barbarians." Kongming replied shaking his head, fanning himself off. The value of one individual compared to an entire nation was insignificant. Though it was a cold and tormenting belief, it kept him and Shu along the right path.

"So that's how you treat your best warriors?" Zhu laughed slightly giving a vicious look up at Kongming, "I don't see anything to negotiate about then."

"Um…honey.."

"Leave it to me baby." She whispered with a coy smirk spreading on her lips. Though they were beat she would not let their dignity be robbed from them by these outsiders who refused to help their own comrade. "We have medical supplies in our village to treat her with, and there we can negotiate."

"Deal."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The deal had been reached. Yueying and Zhuge Liang had done superb in their job once the talking actually began. The Nanman were promised to be allowed to continue their normal routine of life if they held and fought for the Shu banner. Yueying had even offered them up a few toys of hers as a gift of peace. Toys being the juggernauts that she had developed, tiger shaped machines that shot fire out at enemies.

Qilin was riding a horse that was being lead along by Wei Yan as Jiang Wei rode beside her.

"You still look like shit." Jiang stated fairly bluntly looking at her, "I wished I'd seen that brawl for myself."

She nodded her head slightly only amused partially by his words, this was his attempt to compliment her. Sure it was strange and awkward, but that's how rivals worked.

"So what that mark on your neck? Did the woman bite you?"

"What?"

"That mark?" Jiang pointed out in amusement, "Looks like she bit you or something."

Oh god…she remembered Wei Yan having bit her neck while in that position in the base. Swallowing hard she wasn't quite sure how to retaliate against it. "No she didn't bite me."

"Oh so someone else did?" A brow rose curiously, "Qilin…have you been playing with the soldiers?"

"NO." She glared viciously at him, though her eyes shifted to Wei Yan who remained unresponsive about the entire event. Couldn't he jump in and help her in some way? He had been the one to cause it.

"You got it from someone. Spill." Jiang Wei grinned, he was about as gossipy as a Shang Xiang was at times.

"No."

"Me." Wei Yan stated out of no where, not even bothering to look up Qilin or Jiang Wei. The Prime Ministers successor's eyes widened and shifted to Qilin in disbelief. The girl's face flushed a horrible shade of red as her eyes shifted to Wei Yan, he had no practicality did he?! She was not going to hear the end of this any time soon.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Author's Notes: You got yourself an uber long chapter as I went to wrap up the portion in Nanman as I have a lot more to write. With getting my laptop and waiting for us to start classes I had a lot of free time. I actually had to retype this entire chapter today as I found the three pages I originally had on my jump drive didn't transfer right. BTW have any of you seen the images for Dynasty Warriors 6?! I have never wanted to jump Xiahou Dun more, his sexy feathery hair cut. giggles like school girl If you haven't seen it do. Diao Chan looks lovely, Lu Bu badass, Lu Xun a little less gay, Zhao Yun FF heroish, and Sun Jian has white hair! Theres a trailer out where you briefly see action of Sun Shang Xiang, she'll be wielding a bow now. I need a PS3 now ;; DW has stolen my heart once more. I wanna see Zhang He!!!!


	14. Loss of Virtue

No one could honestly be happier then Xiao Qilin to be back with in the Cheng Du castle walls. Though she had received proper medical treatment, others had not been so lucky. Thus now roaming the halls was an estranged doctor by the name of Hua Tuo who apparently was famous for tending to one of Liu Bei's brothers. With him some old man known as Zuo Ci, a crazy old mystic so claimed some of the soldiers. All Qilin knew was that she wanted to remain tucked away in her room able to rest, while her wounds and that blasted mark disappeared. Why did he have to say anything? She had wanted him to act, just not quite like that. Men! Everything was wrong with them.

Lying back on her bed she breathed a sigh of relief taking the weight off her sore feet. The jungle terrain had not had the best affects on her body. Just as she had situated herself, a knock on the door came. Qilin attempted to move a little, but found herself with a complete lack of energy to do so now being in the soft bed. To be clothed in silk and back in normal beds, what a wonderful feeling. "Come in…" She called out unwilling to try to move again.

The door was pushed open and in walked three men, all in which she hadn't any interest in seeing. The dreaded doctor and his friend had come, accompanied by the Shu strategist Zhuge Liang. After the events in the nanman territory she didn't even want to look at him, Zhu Rong had been the one to bargain for her treatment. How sad was it when the enemy wanted to see you better then your own 'allies' did.

"I see you've acted a little smarter then most of our injured soldiers do. Acting confining yourself to a bed…" He'd seen Zhang Fei and Guan Yu repeatedly push aside their injuries in a careless manner. The two of them were completely and utterly hopeless though, so devoted to their brother. "I've brought an expert to assure that our friends down south didn't create any complications in their archaic medicinal practices."

"So you're Xiao Qilin." Hua Tuo mused looking over towards Zuo Ci for a moment. Her name had come up in conversation between the two before. "I've heard about you. Quite a mess you're stuck in now it seems. I though don't quite see why a woman your age would be on the field in the first place."

So the old man had simply come in to rub in her face of the situation she was caught with in? Absolutely lovely. Managing to finally sit up, she gave this doctor a rather unpleasant look. "We all have our reasons."

"Do you? You are no sister to a great lord, nor are you ones wife. Your father is not a general and likely not even a warrior. Most logic as to why a girl is fighting. You should be married off with children by this age."

Qilin's eyes narrowed viciously on the old man quickly snapping her head away from her, "You don't know me, don't act like you do."

"Ah forgive my friend." Zuo Ci interrupted after Zhuge and himself had exchanged worried glances. What were all three doing here together? Qilin was starting to become suspicious of them and their behavior. Was this an interrogation of some sort? Likely, she hadn't fully served out punishment. She should have seen this coming. "He simply doesn't understand you more modern women. Mind if I sit down?"

Pulling her knees to her chest she allowed the man some room on the bed to sit down. Her eyes quickly lowered on the bed sheets to keep any eye contact from being made.

"Now Lady Xiao," He addressed her in the proper manner which Hua Tuo had failed to do. "Your new comrades know so little of you."

"I'm a prisoner, not an officer here." She retorted softly, she wasn't in the mood to talk.

"I do not think that will be the circumstances much longer," Zuo Ci's eyes shifted to Zhuge Liang in one of those 'better be listening' sort of ways. "From Wei, to Wu, to Shu… I do believe that perhaps fate itself brought you here for a reason. For what I haven't the clue but a good friend of mine spoke of you and the stars in a reading I asked him to do, you have something good awaiting you in the future."

"Why do you all care?" Qilin asked finally, "You've made it perfectly clear I was a prisoner here and now suddenly I'm a human being once more. I don't get it."

"How old are you girl?"

"Seventeen to be eighteen in a week,"

"So still very young."

"What are you talking about she's about to be an old maid." Hua Tuo noted on the normal standards about unmarried women.

"Ahem. As I was saying people tend to forget themselves when it comes to war. Liu Bei has asked me to come here and assure you that he means no harm or disrespect to you." Zuo Ci insisted, obviously he was trying a great deal to preserve the Lord of Virtue's name. "He has asked me to invite you this evening to the great hall where there shall be celebrating over the successful victory of the Nanmans."

"No one is be in armor, strictly formal attire. A way to demonstrate the trust Liu Bei has in his officers. General Xiao."

"Wait…what?" Xiao's head turned as the Lt. was dropped from her title.

"Come Doctor give the girl her examination so we can proceed to the other soldiers." Kongming finally spoke up feeling at this point he wouldn't say anything that would remotely offend the sensitive girl.

"There is no need." He replied walking over to the girl, pulling a small white baozi from a small satchel dangling from his waist sash. "Simply eat this and you'll feel better in no time."

"A Baozi?" Xiao Qilin took it giving it a little glance over.

"Trust me."

Well he was a better doctor then she, even if he was a sexist tradition bound asshole. After a moment or so she began nibbling on it, at least until Hua Tuo and the other two walked out of the room. The moment they were gone the rest was popped into her mouth in a manner that wasn't so appropriate for a lady. Qilin had a weakness for Baozis, a terrible one when it came to food habits. Sighing laid back on the bed. So she had an event to attend tonight, just lovely, yet she felt strange suddenly. Moving to touch her bandages on her she began to realize the pain had subsided fully. In fact she couldn't even feel the wound any more…Holy shit. Was he a mystic too?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Standing at the edge of the boat Ling Tong's eyes shifted to the north, something was sitting right with him right now. This trip had been far too easy, and they were even in enemy territory. Something wasn't right about it, and he was beginning to figure that he wasn't the only one feeling this way. Gan Ning standing at the helm seemed at ease, yet more alert then he had been for the past few days. He had even insisted this morning that the girls stay with in the room on the boat.

"You getting the feeling we're being watched?" Ling Tong finally spoke up, looking out across the northern shore.

"Mmmhmm." He replied, "Have for awhile now."

"Who do you think?"

"I have a feelin that Shu's been eyin' our ship for the past day or so." Xingba answered honestly, "An after what we saw… Don't be surprised if something happens once Liu Bei finds out about them executions."

Ling Tong's eyes shifted finally to Gan Ning, his eyes narrowed slightly, "People really don't like their family getting killed do they."

"Don't start this again…" Xingba growled looking at Ling Tong, "We were enemies then."

"And we aren't now?"

"Good point." A smirk spread across the pirates face.

"Both of you stop it!!" The little voice of Xiao Qiao commanded as she stepped out of the cabin. In her fans both fans were closed up but she seemed ready to smack the hell out of both of them. That pretty face was graced by a slight scowl, "Fighting each other isn't the point of any of this. We're out here to help a comrade! Believe it or not you both serve Wu and are comrades too! Wu is about to be in serious trouble, and if we have to turn to help them from this are you two going to spend time bickering or put aside your problems and help Sun Quan!!?"

"Xiao please…" Da Qiao sighed heavily as she stepped out also giving her sister a pleading gaze not to cause any more trouble.

"No, both of them need to listen!" Xiao Qiao glanced over her shoulder before stepping out further out, "Ling Cao was killed by Gan Ning… but sometimes you can't let the past hold you back forever. Just because Zhou Yu and Sun Ce are dead doesn't mean we're going to let ourselves drown in misery for the rest of our lives. Wu is our home, our family! What other kingdom is like that? We all saw Qilin when she came from Wei…and Shu hate each other too…Ning…Tong..please…"

She never could finish her sentence. The next thing they'd realize was an arrow had shot by, hitting the small girl right in the back. Her eyes widened, caught off guard, Zhou Yu always told her she had a problem lowering her defenses. Quickly Ling moved forward catching her before she hit the ground. Carefully he removed the arrow before picking her up and leaping to the side. Da Qiao's fans were instantly spread, as Xingba removed his sword from his side.

Figured…they had gotten surrounded.

"Put your weapons down and come with us unless you're wishing to be killed."

Da Qiao and Gan Ning exchanged a look, Xiao Qiao being hurt gave them nothing to bargain with. Da Qiao stepped forward setting down her fans with a frown, "You attack us without reason…you hurt my sister."

Irrationally the soldier taking charge of this operation stepped forward, using the hilt of his sword to bash the girl upside the head. "You aren't in the position to say anything." The man had their cooperation, until he made that move. Gan Ning still held that sword with in his hand. Staring down the authority factor, he suddenly felt as though he was back in his early days, where he hadn't a care in the damn world of who he pissed off. If they fucked with him, they were going to get hurt. These men had just harmed both princesses of Wu and hid the other one away with Liu Bei. In all truth he had complete authority to act this way, and he'd damn well abuse that right.

"You just fucked up big time buddy." A vicious smirk spread, "Get them outta the way kid. I got these guys."

"You…"

"Yep." A burst of energy filled him as he lunged forward his blade held up just cutting through the enemy that had entered the ship. He'd taken on armies! A few Shu soldiers were nothing to worry about. Besides they were always at war, and the situation had gotten worse. To be honest, no one hit a lady, HIS lady, like that. Sliding out his foot he changed positions spinning out, slashing is sword out with a broad almost sadistic grin worn on his face, "You don't mess with Gan Ning."

"You fucking idiot!" Ling Tong scowled looking at the dead soldier, "a unit is missing and theres a strange ship in their territory, more will come…."

"What?"

"The armor…" A smirk spread on Ling Tong's face, "Grab their armor, we'll use it as a way to get us and the girls in. Xiao needs medical attention fast. The armor on and put the girls in it."

Gan Ning simply stared at him. "Dress the girls?"

"Yes."

"You are not getting me castrated alone. You take Xiao, I got Da here…" He glared at Ling Tong, "I get racked for this you better damn well to."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The great halls were decorated, green banners hanging from the ceiling as delicate music played. Liu Bei sat upon the throne as a table was set up in the dead center of the room. It was a short walk to his grand pillow to sit on, and each vassal had a place at the table. Already sitting was the noble Zhao Yun, dressed in a green, white, and blue outfit that still had a warrior feel to it. He hadn't been quite comfortable adjusting to the more casual outfits. Next to him sat the lovely little Xing Cai dressed in a teal colored gown with her hair pulled back into two buns with flowers decorating them.

Ma Chao was next to sit down, and he seemed far more relaxed then most. Dressed in royal garbs of course respectfully in a shade of green, with his long dark hair tied back in a bun worn by most scholars, though the front of his hair was allowed to hang loose. There was no surprise that the young maids were staring at him.

Zhuge Liang was not robed much different then normal, though his wife at his side was clung to his arm dressed in a long gown with intricate gold designs laced through the fabric. It was a pleasant scene, and everyone looked almost happy in a way.

Stepping into the man room, Xiao Qilin looked around rather worriedly. She was dressed in regular dress, simply shade of green, with an under layer of black that had a slight train to it. This had been the one left for her to wear, yet it was rather regal for a place in which she had just been a prisoner. General Xiao Qilin though, how was she to feel about that. Her hair was worn in a down fashion, with a white flower tucked behind one ear, miraculously even it had a greenish tint to it. Though the hair was meant mainly to cover her neck due to a certain mark that had been left by Wei Yan.

"Qilin!" A young woman shouted, "You look wonderful."

Dressed in probably the most fashionable out of all the ladies, was Lady Sun Shang Xiang, which had called out to Qilin. A smile was worn on her face, and actually a dress covered the tom boy's body. A decorative head piece kept her hair from looking to boyishly cut, and there was even a little paint on her face. "Lady Sun you've gone out of your way this time."

"Shh…" Her cheeks flushed embarrassed, "Don't act like it's the first time I've worn one, Liu Bei doesn't know that!"

A soft chuckle escaped Qilin watching Sun Shang Xiang, then pointing, "Well your prince is right there. I'd go catch him." Quickly turning her head Lady Sun watched Liu Bei move towards his cushioned seat at the table. Giving Qilin a playful smile, she winked before heading towards Liu Bei. As Qilin watched, she noted Lady Sun stumble just as she reached him, saving herself only but acting as though she had lunged out to hug him. Which in good fun Liu Bei laughed at drawing her closer, wow, they looked so happy. Something Hua Tuo said rang in her mind, why was she not yet married? Well in truth because she hadn't been wed off.

"Qilin…" She heard the rough struggled voice of a certain general behind her. Whipping about she indeed found this to be whom she had expected, Wei Yan, but his appearance was not what she had expected. There was no bone armor, there was no weapon, and he was fully dressed. Though his waist sash tied lazy enough that the found of his robes sagged a little revealing the solid built tan chest. That wild mess of hair was tamed only slightly, and his face was exposed partially. A green headband drooped over the eyes with the 'x' shaped scar crossed. "You…fine?"

"Yes…My wounds were fully healed by the Doctor." She replied with a small smile on her face. "Yourself?"

"Fine." One word answers didn't strain those injured vocal chords of his so much, he looked actually quite normal at the moment. His one eye that was visible took the time to take in her appearance. No one had ever seen her dressed so regally since she was first sent on this damned mission. There was that slight feeling of sophistication present in the air right now she hadn't felt in a very long time, yet the air seemed far warmer then the halls of Wei had ever felt. "You…" He started before cutting himself off from saying something, was it something he'd regret later?

"General."

"Wenchang…" He replied looking down at her, that names was his style? One normally didn't allow people to address them by that unless fairly close. "..come…sit." Waving his hand he motioned to some open seats not yet filled. They were still awaiting the arrival of Liu Bei's sworn brothers to arrive. Qilin took a seat next to Wei Yan, with Huang Zhong on her other side, and across sat the doctor and mystic that had been invited into the castle.

"Ah good to see you are up and well." Zuo Ci smiled warmly before looking down towards his food.

Hua Tuo glanced at her as an amused smirk crossed his lips, "Now that is something young ladies like yourself should be wearing more often then that armor." Though it had been a teased Qilin's expression did indeed react as he had desired. "Not to mention there are many fine young single gentlemen here who are unmarried. I don't believe Zhao Yun or Ma Chao have taken wives yet, Liu Bei could always use another…"

"Old…man." Yan growled suddenly in warning, his teeth clenched slightly.

"Oh I see." Hua Tuo responded simply dropping topic shortly afterwards, which only left Qilin glancing back in forth rather oblivious to what had just occurred. So many times they accused men of being the naïve ones when it came to this.

"Youngsters and their flings," Huang Zhong muttered before digging back into his meal.

Before anyone was able to get too incredibly cozy at the table, the doors to the main hall burst open as a soldier in green stumbled in bloody and out of breath. "Lord Liu Bei!" He cried on falling to his knees and pressing his forehead to the floor. Liu Bei sat up straight, losing that happy expression across his face. The soldier lifted his head and continued to speak, "General Guan Yu…and Zhang Fei…have been killed. Guan Yu executed by Lu Meng, and Zhang Fei in battle with Wu. Guan Ping was also killed along side of his father."

Silence fell over the room as everyone turned to face the Lord of Shu. His head was bowed, hand clenching his cup to the point his knuckles were white. After a moment he raised his head, "We will have Sun Quan's head for this."

Lady Sun's eyes widened hearing this, and for a moment she had to turn away trying not to vomit. Zhuge Liang stepped forward his expression of obvious concern, "Lord Liu Bei I beg you to reconsider."

"No." He replied simply rising up from his seat, "We march in two days. Sun Quan will pay for this."

"Now do you believe him so faultless?" Hua Tuo muttered under his breath to Zuo Ci. The mystic's face had dropped, and he was simply sitting back as if all hope he had was now gone. How could this be.

Qilin looked to Sun Shang Xiang who was looking away from them all then to the small girl sitting next to Zhao Yun. She was pale as well, but she seemed trying her hardest not to cry. Her eyes were watery, and Qilin knew instantly that the girl was putting up an act of strength. The moment however that Zhao Yun moved a comforting arm around her, she collapsed with her head buried in his shoulder. Soft sobs muffled by the Zilong's clothing.

Lowering her eyes to the table she knew suddenly friends were enemies again. Da Qiao was with Wu, and they'd be forced to fight it they ever crossed paths. War, she hated it, but there would never be peace until one was victorious. Had she chosen whom she wanted to see win yet? Or did she know. If only Cao Cao was to arise again and take his place, her loyalty would not be so strewn about. To him she owed everything, but Cao Pi nothing. Zhen Ji, Da Qiao, Xiao Qiao, Sun Shang Xiang… wives to warriors and generals whom they aided on the fields. Qilin was there because she had no where else, no place else, but was this where she belonged?

Slowly she began to realize her hand was grasping hold of another, a stronger hand that wasn't quivering as her own were. Lowering her gaze she found her hand with in Wenchang's who allowed her to use him as support. Was she really this upset? Bowing her head she noticed a small droplet hit the table, she was crying. Great she was really being this weak? Was she being weak or simply human?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Authors Note: An even longer yet far more recent update then what I have been doing. With so many random spurts of freedom between classes its been fairly easy. Which at this point taking a brief moment to Prop the new Fic I'm doing also called Dance of Fate. A modern day SW fanfic. Check it out please Reviews tend to keep me active and moving. Which also thank you for all the awesome comments. Sorry no ZhenJi/ZhangHe this time around. I felt our lil pirate crew needed their well deserve time to shine.


	15. For the Future

The sound of rain was never so welcoming, it added a little bit of noise to the silent hallways of Cheng Du castle. Since the death of Liu Bei's brothers had been announced, everyone had gone their separate ways. War plans were starting to be made, while the warriors gathered what they had and spent the remaining time with their friends and loved ones. The pride that had swelled over the Nanman victory, had faded from the air, leaving only this lingering period of disheartening. Liu Bei had never been quite like this, had their lord truly changed for the worst?

Leaning against the wall his eyes remained fixated on the ground. Still decorated in his casual wear, Wei Yan seemed lost with in his own thoughts. He didn't tend to allow himself the opportunity to think like this, because normally his mind was plagued by memories he didn't want to relive. Now something else far more troublesome was lingering in his subconscious, thoughts of her.

His arms were folded, and clasped with in one of his hands something he had just grabbed without thinking. A rose. A beautiful red rose in which he simply admired. Fascinating this was that roses were beautiful flowers, with stems covered in sharp thorns that pricked the skin. One always associated this deception, yet his mind simply associated this to how she had embedded herself in his mind. Never before was he thinking about someone this much, and he wasn't sure he liked it.

Once upon a time he was a pretty face, untouched by the hands of war. Also his voice was once there, and he wasn't reduced to simple sentences when speaking so it wasn't so painful. First she had simply kissed him to cover their position, something he had rather selfishly taken advantage of. That of course was after a few events of getting lost, and his mask getting knocked off. He told her simply he wore it to hide a past he didn't want to recall. Those scars were a reminder of his mistakes he had made…Biao…that bastard. Then he had seen her engaged in combat with Zhu Rong, never had violence looked so angelic. He couldn't lie that even if they were bruised, battered, and bleeding that Qilin had looked wonderful. That image of a helpless damsel faded in his mind.

He was her watcher, the one who was to make sure she wouldn't escape. Oh he didn't deny that he gave her hell. Her aim with a bow sucked, so he corrected her technique…he neglected his duty several times to piss of Zhuge Liang. Wondered if he would of thought of her more if he had paid more attention to her earlier. Besides simply restraining her between the humorous fight of her and Jiang Wei, he assumed not.

The dinner, she had looked beautiful. He had meant to say it to her, but couldn't. How he was dying to tell her 'I'd never seen anything more beautiful' but of course it'd come out 'You…pretty' or something equally repulsive to the ears. The moment she grabbed his hand, and he saw her crying, all he could think of was embracing her. Yet one didn't act out of sheer fear of rejection. Being reminded that one is nothing more then a monster through the rejection of a beautiful woman was never pleasant, in fact it was sheer torture.

She was right on the other side of this wall. He was just outside her room, having been attempting to go in and gain the courage to at least give her the rose. Qilin was all to quiet right now, though he could hear her walk back and forth as if pacing every few minutes. War with Wu meant war with friends, must have been something else that no matter who you fought, there was a friend that you could kill on the other side. He didn't quite know that sentiment when he betrayed his ruler for Liu Bei…make that rulers... he had no personal connection to anyone there.

The steps stopped, and he heard a thud. What had just happened?! He tensed up a little, as things went quiet in Qilin's room. Suddenly the sound of soft sobbing was heard. She really was torn wasn't she? Would she betray Shu then? Betray him? Stepping away from the wall he turned walking away. His eyes fixated on the rose.

"I didn't take you as someone to fear anything." The voice of Shu's hero rang out curiously, "Nor one to emotionally attach himself to anyone."

"Zhao...Yun." Wei Yan paused looking over his shoulder at the handsome. However the hero received a glare instead of anything resembling a 'hello' from the beast of destruction.

"I mean no offense friend." He apologized quickly, "It is simply unexpected of you. I can't say that I'm not surprised it'd be her…"

Turning all the way around Wenchang gave Zilong a look that told him that he now had his full attention. Why was any of this his business to make comment on? Yet he was curious to hear what he had to say on the matter of it being Qilin, and why the fuck he was noticing.

"There is something about those flowers of the battlefield." Zhao Yun folded his arms in thought leaning back against the wall, "Like that rose in your hand. They're beautiful, yet dangerous. However they're still fragile as all flowers are Wei Yan." He replied giving him a little, "If you love don't sit here brooding on it, tell her… I'm not sure if you've ever had something to fight for and protect… but it makes war much more meaningful."

"And…you…know…?" Wenchang inquired with a growl. What did Zilong protect besides Liu Bei?

"Yea, I do." He replied looking down the hallway, "Can't say she's in any better shape then Lady Xiao is. With her father, uncle, and dear friend dead she is left with little else besides the kingdom of Shu itself. War calls her though, despite she shouldn't be forced into any time soon. Lord Liu Bei unfortunately is taking his grief as anger…and seeking revenge is a direct manner… I'll do what I can to protect her and let her know I'm there for her. You going to leave Qilin thinking she's still alone in this kingdom? We can't reach her, surely you can though."

"…" Wei Yan didn't respond simply turned walking away from Zhao Yun and further away from Qilin's door. He needed to think more before he made any move.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Yes…I had the gruesome task of moving her body." The one eyed warrior replied knelt before Cao Pi who sat looking fairly calm as Zhen Ji's death was explained to him. Next to him, his other wife looked rather horrified by the details that had been provided. Yes having her rival out of the way was pleasant, but this was brutal. Having the woman kill herself was just cold. Hopefully she'd never slip so far out of his favor for that to occur. Besides she had recently announced that she was with child, hopefully a boy that would make the lineage stronger.

"I see…" He let out a sigh, his hand moving to cover his face and slide back through his hair, "Thank you General Xiahou for this information."

Something about his demeanor changed a little, as if was a little surprised she had decided to go through with it. For a brief second he looked almost bothered, but in an instant that look faded as he looked back to the two generals knelt before him. "General Xiahou…General Zhang….Sima Yi's plan to turn Wu and Shu against each other has worked. We must simply wait now for our time to move in on the weakened armies."

"Why not simply take advantage of them as they march?" Zhang He asked up, his mannerisms slipping to that normal effeminate behavior. "They are headed for Yi Ling I believe, let them engage in battle. Liu Bei and Sun Quan shall both be there, and we come up and take them out? They'll have worn them and their resources out, and we can crush our enemies in a most quick and elegant manner."

His eyes slipped to Xiahou Dun wondering if he saw the same opportunity in this. Ending the war in one swoop practically would be the one thing everyone desired. They had been fighting for so long now, this served perfectly. Besides the quicker the wars ended the quicker he could have himself placed with in a city away from Cao Pi where he could be with Zhen Ji, a place he'd marry her and treat her like the queen she was.

"I'm not sure…I shall discuss this with Zhongda and see what he has to say." He looked to his wife a hand lifting to push some hair out of her face, "Now excuse yourselves gentlemen."

Zhang He and Xiahou Dun both left the room. The warrior adorned in butterfly armor looked most displeased with this, "Sima Yi is going to have us sit and wait until Cao Pi and the rest of us are rolling in our graves so his line can take control." He scowled folding his arms, figures Cao Pi would be difficult to convince.

"I don't doubt that in the least." Dun replied looking equally annoyed, "We might need to fix that."

"I'm not sure we could get away with killing Zhongda," Zhang He replied obviously killing the first thing on his mind at the moment.

Xiahou Dun expression shifted a little, giving Zhang He a 'what the hell?' glance. Junyi shrugged slightly before Dun finally spoke up, "I meant find a way to slip Sima Yi some information that might be tempting to march on."

A small hand began to tug on the back of Zhang He's leg armor. Turning around he blinked to find Cao Cao's youngest daughter, Cao Lin standing there with a sheepish look on her face. "Juuunyi" She giggled in a manner that signaled she was up to something. Dun looked to his cousin's daughter with a curious expression.

"Ah Lin My little princess" Junyi played along kneeling down next to Lin, "Now what can I do for you."

"I know a secret." She teased before moving and hiding behind Dun's leg in amusement as if to playfully hide from Zhang He, "One of the spies reported! With news! Zhongda doesn't know yet."

"Oh really Lin?" Xiahou Dun looked down at who might as well been his niece, "What is that…"

Looking up at the two of them she motioned for them to come closer, giggling in delight that she'd get to be of help.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You're going to have false information leaked to the Shu camp?" Lu Xun stared at Lu Meng in surprise at the suggestion

"Yes. We'll have one of our own kill their scout and take their cloths." Sun Quan replied seeming to be the other mastermind behind this plan. Leaning back he seemed fairly proud of this scheme of his. "We decided on this a few days ago."

"Well…?" Lu Xun frowned a bit, "What do you intend on telling them?"

"We're going to have Liu Bei drawn out and isolated for a period of time. No one is to kill him…but we are going to leak out information he is dead. In the midst of battle."

"Oh I see…and what is this to accomplish if you don't mind my asking?"

"Well Sun Shang Xiang I know will be there," Sun Quan sighed leaning back in his chair, "This will draw her back home. I hate to do it in such a way, but Shu isn't her home. The wedding was a mistake on my behalf as our plan failed, I'm bringing back my sister. While they believe Liu Bei dead, Lu Xun you are to launch an attack on the main camp."

"I see…any particular manner?"

"Lu Meng said you were intelligent young lad, I'm sure you'll come up with something."

"I think I already have."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Zhang He and Xiahou Dun pulled back look at each other then to Cao Lin who was smiling innocently at them, "See? Zhongda said girl's make bad scouts and spies, but I've proved him wrong. I over heard our spy talking about it!"

"Cao Lin you are magnificent!" Zhang He hugged the little girl before rising to his feet looking fairly enthusiastic now. "Cao Lin why don't you come with us when we give Zhongda this news?"

Xiahou Dun looked to Zhang He rolling his eye a little, he really wanted to throw this trump card in the strategist's face didn't he. Not that he could blame Junyi though. Sima Yi was an arrogant, scheming bastard who just wanted power. Guo Jia had been far more likable in character, so was Xu Shu, but he never was overly willing to work after Cao Cao pulled that whole mother scheme against him. Sighing he rose up from his position looking to Cao Lin, "Yes why don't you… I'm sure he'll appreciate being shown up by a ten year old girl."

"I think we owe it to another girl we know to do so also." Zhang He added looking more then ready to take matters into his own hands now. Dun was starting to wonder why he got mixed up in these affairs, but if it would better the kingdom Mengdi had established and that he and his brother fought for, then he'd do so.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was starting to rain in their part of the country, just their luck. For the girl's sakes they needed to rest anyways, Da Qiao was suffering from a mild concussion and would get dizzy if she moved too quickly. Xiao Qiao was still out like a light, though they had done their best to doctor that wound of hers. They needed a lot more help then they were getting.

They didn't know where to go to get the girl's medical attention, Ling Tong and Gan Ning were lost. Which being in any sort of vunerable position made both of them very uncomfortable.

"Damn it,' Ling Tong muttered taking refuge from the rain under the tree. "She'll get sick if this continues." He muttered looking to the younger Qiao with a concerned expression.

"Think I don't know that, but we aren't exactly in a position to go anywhere without drawing too much attention to ourselves." The pirate growled finally having to scoop Da Qiao back up as she again noted her vision blacking out. This mission was literally leaning towards a dramatic failure rating. They had gotten themselves into such a mess, all to help someone whose loyalty was unknown. Da Qiao was way too nice for her own good.

"….Are those…" An old man's voice called out, "Qiao Xuan's daughter."

Da Qiao's head turned a little towards the old man, as did Tong's and Ning's.

"…What of it." Gan Ning asked his expression dropping to something of suspicion.

"Uncle Zuo Ci…" Da Qiao rambled off softly before slumping against Gan Ning's chest, passing out.

"Uncle?!" The two men repeated.

"What has happened to these girls? You two?! Are you responsible for this?" The two looked horribly shocked and offended as such an accusation came off. Them responsible for hurting Da and Xiao, "That doesn't even matter right now, you're lucky Hua Tuo's manor isn't far from here. What a week it has been….Well come on you two before I start calling guards on you for kidnapping."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ah the rain was lovely was it not? Many disagreed with this opinion, but Qilin loved nothing more then when the sky reflected her inner feelings. She had taken to the gardens, a place she hadn't visited ever in this particular castle. They weren't as pretty as Wei's she had to admit, but they were comforting to be about. She had spent her day in the room preparing what she'd need, but unfortunately she had broken down once more. The tears had since been washed off, and the red stains faded.

Night was settling over, and she had since already changed into appropriate sleeping wear. It wasn't entirely proper that she be walking around outside clothed in nothing but however. Right now though she wasn't caring, which was something she noticed had changed. Since this entire fiasco occurred, slowly her worry about the 'proper' way to act or dress had slipped. Hell she wasn't even watching her language at times now.

She was dressed wretchedly at times, and she had gone to unthinkable extremes to escape horrible fate. She had literally been put into a life or death situation in which she was reduced to a one on one sword fight. Then it had gotten into a physical brawl between the two ladies. Would those at Wei even recognize this Qilin that stood before them now?

"Qilin…"

"Wenchang!" She gasped pulled instantly back to reality hearing his voice. Turning herself there under the protection of the castle roof was him. He hadn't but on his usual armor today either, must have not been comfortable to walk around in all the time though efficient while on the battlefield. "What are you doing our here in the rain?"

"Thinking…you?"

"The same," Qilin answered before motioning to the seat next to her, "care to join me?"

He walked out from under then roof reacting little to the rain that began to soak into the fabric of his cloths. With that bandana sunk over his scarred portion, he reminded of Xiahou Dun a little. Maybe she really was home sick, though with Wenchang she was feeling a little less troubled. As he sat down she lifted her head towards the sky.

"Thoughts…?" He inquired, was he wanting to know her thoughts?

"Nothing specific…" She told a little lie, there was a lot of specific things on her mind. Obviously not the type she was going to opening discuss right at this moment.

"Qilin…?" His head turned to face her fully, "Who… are… you?"

Who was she? What a strange question for him to ask. She was Xiao Qilin! That's when she came to realize that indeed he didn't know who she was. No one here, or in Wu knew anything about her. It seemed she had still be following the advice of Sima Yi whether she had meant to or not. Don't get attached, it would make the job harder to complete. What job now? Sima Yi had given up on her, and left her in the hands of Shu. Would she still defect to Wei if opportunity was presented? She hadn't even heard from Zhen Ji, had her mentor given up on her also? Please no.

Looking at Wei Yan the pretty faced girl smiled before looking down. Was it okay to tell him? What would it hurt? Not like he'd be the type to be judgmental about where she'd come from.

"I am Xiao Qilin," She first stated, "Daughter to Xiao Xing, and his wife lady Ming."

Leaning back on his hands he seemed prepared to sit through this mini history lesson he was about to receive.

"I was originally born in Luo Yang believe it or not." Qilin laughed a little well maybe it wasn't so hard to believe she was born in the city in which social standards were high, "My father was killed when I was younger. Dong Zhuo took my mother as his concubine when I was younger and I stayed with in that castle."

Wei Yan's expression changed a bit, he hadn't quite expected to hear that.

"My mother…killed herself." She replied recalling entirely, "But shortly after Lu Bu killed Dong Zhuo over that beautiful lady Diao Chan. When Li Jue rose up I was stuck in service of them. I was too young to be of any 'use' to them, as they weren't entirely disgusting…Cao Cao when the emperor fled to his side, came and took control. My situation changed entirely, he kept me in service, but not like I had been during my other time."

"I got a chance to learn, I grew up along side of many of his children as playmates." She shrugged, "When Lady Zhen came to the castle, she took me under her wing. I never really did know why, but she did… I owed it to Cao Cao, to fight for his banner. Then…he died, and his son took over."

He nodded his head slightly sometimes people would always be left with those sort of unanswered questions. Though she spoke in a manner that showed some rather disdain with Cao Cao no longer sitting on the throne. Silently she shook her head for a moment, "But that is the past, its past…and something I ought to leave there no?" Her eyes searching for some answer in his face.

"Sometimes…" He replied rising to his feet his back to her, "Sometimes…not."

"Wenchang…" Had she offended or upset them.

"Marry…me." He stated suddenly out of the blue his back still turned from her. The feeling that he was terrible at this courting this was creeping over him. Letting his other hand slide out of his robe the rose was again revealed, though hidden from view of Qilin, "Stay…here…" What an idiot he must have sounded like, if only he had the ability to just tell her he was mad about her. Attracted, impressed, and hell maybe even in love with her, "and… marry… me."

He didn't hear her react or even respond, and at the moment he couldn't bring himself to even turn around. How disgusted she must of looked at the moment. An idiotic move.

Sitting on the bench Qilin face had dropped all expression besides thoroughly surprised. Had he seriously just asked such a question? What was she to say to him? That wasn't something she had ever been expecting to hear in all reality. Lowering her eyes to the ground her hands clasped together nervously. Why was her face so warm? Was she blushing? A few moments passed and he seemed to begin walking away. That's when she got to her feet and gave an answer that sealed her fate, "I will."

Wei Yan just froze there for a moment before turning to face her. A general surprise having spread across his face as his eyes met Qilin's. "What?"

"Wenchang…" Qilin stepped forward, "I'll marry you."

Taking a few steps towards her, his hand reached out, cupping her cheek. She agreed to it? His heart was racing at the moment. Taking on of her hands he placed it with it the rose he had been held majority of the day, fighting all day to give it to her. Why didn't she crush his heart? "You… sure?"

"Yes." She replied before mimicking as she had done before in the jungle. Her lips pressed against his, and his arms wrapped about her waist

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Author: Sooooo love is in there air Things getting intriguing. This chapter just sort of came out, and Wei Yan's question thing was meant to reflect the whole beauty and beast concept I've gone for. Cao Lin is very random addition to the cast but I felt I wanted a bit of humor to help out. Besides who better then another Cao Cao spawn? There is a fuckjillion of them. Zhang He's acting effeminate again for all those who missed his girly side. . I'm pretty happy with this chapter…and seriously these keep getting longer. Now I actually need to get chapter 2 out for my other fanfiction. I just wanted to get this satisfying bit out before I deprived you. Though I have so much free time lately.


	16. Build Up

One couldn't quite express just how the morale of Wei Yan had raised with in the matter of a few hours. When the storm settled in, he pulled Qilin inside. Once back inside the palace, he had found it hard to keep himself from kissing her once or twice more. Disbelief was still the emotion that was washed over him, she had said yes. Their moment inside would be ruined however as footsteps heading their direction approached. Such display of affection before marriage was not quite, right in the eyes of most, seemed passion was something meant to be left behind closed bedroom doors.

Parting their lips he seemed to give her an apologetic gaze before turning around to look down the hall. Qilin's face a little flushed after their moment, offering a smile to signal it was alright. Her hand however did linger a little on the front of his robes only reluctantly forced to let go when he turned. Good thing the rain ruined her hair before hand and Wenchang's hair was always a mess or it'd be hard to cover up.

"General Wei," The voice belonged to Zhuge Liang, "General Xiao…"

His eyes shifted to her seeming to realize that Wei Yan wasn't on his own. Clearing his throat he did seem as thought he had some important message to deliver to the beast of destruction. Qilin leaned against the wall simply watching the scene, Zhuge Liang was never one to be modest about giving news.

"I'm going to have to ask that during Yi Ling you take off your watch duties of General Xiao, and head immediately for front lines." Zhuge stated before looking to Xiao Qilin, "I have a task for you, and that is to keep Sun Shang Xiang guarded. Xing Cai will be helping you, but we do not want anyone attempting to capture Lady Sun and take her back. I know she wishes to fight, but we're not going to risk it."

"I see." Qilin nodded her head, anything else?

"Yes."

Physically she tensed a little more, as he took a step closer. "What then."

"Liu Bei is serious. If anything happens to Sun Shang Xiang, it shall be on your shoulders." Zhuge Liang responded his expression as stern as ever, "He had his eldest son executed for losing a city already. He likely will not have trouble doing the same for you."

Wenchang's menacing form suddenly stepped between the two of them creating a bigger gap. Dark menacing eyes were fixated on the strategist, he was loyal to Liu Bei not to Zhuge Liang. In turn Kongming just returned the gaze with an amused expression on his face as he defended the young woman. "Do you have something to add to this conversation General Wei?"

"Yes." He snapped, "Back… off."

That Aura of Defiance, once more this aura was made clear by his verbal actions. Slowly the strategist's eyes shifted back to the girl, as a sudden revelation dawned upon him. Well that explained everything then, especially his behavior at the moment. Taking a step back the Prime Minster bowed his head, before turning to take his leave. He'd need to think this over, this girl could prove to be the tie down to keep this beast from betray, or she'd be the key to him doing so. Perhaps it had been good the two had been given separate missions during Yi Ling. It'd be a test of sorts.

Wenchang felt Qilin's hand trace down his spine, "Wenchang…"

"Be… careful." He turned to face her, his hand brushing against her pale cheek. "I… get…"

"Ready." The two finished the sentence together, and Qilin gave him a knowing smile, "I'll be fine. A Sleeping Dragon doesn't scare me."

"…Hpmh." He turned away from her, what a woman.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I hadn't ever in my life stumbled across two bigger idiots then the two of you." Zuo Ci scolded his eyes lingering on Gan Ning and Ling Tong. Both men at the moment sat bound, gagged, and both feeling just like idiots. Da Qiao had called this man her uncle, but the moment they got the two girls to this manor they were taken and the two of then ended up like this. Had they not been caught off their guards things would be a lot better for the both of them. Had the girls been conscious enough to explain the situation, then two of them could get unlocked.

"Kidnapping the Wu Princesses… I knew their father Qiao Xuan very well. Those girls have been through enough and for men like you…"

"Zuo!" Hua snapped suddenly walking from the room he had been treating the girl's in, his eyes lingering on the two bound men. "It seems as though we've been mistaken on why these men have hold of these girls."

"Really?"

"After a nice Baozi, Da panicked when she found Gan Ning and Ling Tong not around." Hua Tuo's eyes lingered on the two in amusement, "Apparently these are two Wu generals assisting Da Qiao on a self assigned rescue mission for that girl Xiao Qilin."

"Well then…" Zuo cleared his thought moving to undo the ropes that bound the two men, "I apologize for the mistake. But I am surprised to see you here instead of being with your kingdom. Have you not heard there is war on the horizon? Yi Ling is the place to be…"

When Xingba managed to finally spit out the gag his eyes shifted on the old man, "Yi Ling huh?"

"Yes Liu Bei has declared a war based on revenge against Wu now. He's sending everything."

"Shit…" Ling Tong looked to Gan Ning in slight disbelief…. they had seen the event that caused it. This wasn't good, especially for a mission to save a girl. Though their target would soon shift to a new place instead of Cheng Du, and both of them were coming to terms this mission may very well be a failure.

"You are worried for that girl are you not?" Zuo Ci asked, "You shouldn't be, she is fine. The girl is too torn in her loyalties anyways. Part of her heart at home in Wei, part with Wu, and now she has something keeping her in Shu. Be that someone actually."

"Eh?" Gan Ning and Ling Tong looked at each other for a moment.

"…She's in love?" Da Qiao's voice echoed in question from behind the two older men. When the four looked her eyes seemed filled with dread though happiness at the same time.

"Well someone is quite in love with her, and I would not put it past her to be in love with him." Hua Tuo remarked, "You girl's need to get married and start having children, leave the war for men."

"Well wives do like to protect their husbands." Da retorted rather unamused at the doctor's comments.

"You are quite right, though what happens moment you have a child?" Hua Tuo respond with a slight smirk, his eyes shifting to a pirate. "You know both girl's are widows thus they are eligible for being married again at the consent of Sun Quan or someone else close to them."

"A-ah." Da's face flushed a bright red at his comments, "Uncle… p-please."

Gan Ning and Ling Tong both glanced at each other before looking at the two of them, what exactly was he getting at.

"Of course you'd have to pass the same trials Sun Ce and Zhou Yu had to go through to marry the girls." Zuo Ci suggested.

"OLD MAN." Xingba stood up rather flustered, "Where on earth are you getting these ideas?"

"Two men and two ladies on a ship together for a month or so all of the unmarried status…how does something not occur?" Hua added with a smirk upon his face, "Not to mention you Da were the first to leap to find Gan Ning when he wasn't in the room with you two. Its not hard to read you young ladies."

"…" Da's face paled as she looked to the ground, "I…"

"Da?" Xingba's eyes shifted to the princess after a moment. Taking a few steps towards her, he snatched her wrist into his own. Now was better then ever to get an answer out of her.

"Now that I have created an air of awkwardness lets get you all something to eat. I do bet you'd like to get rested before battle." Hua Tuo chimed as though accomplished before walking out of the room before taking his leave. Zuo Ci eyed his friend before sighing to follow after him leaving the group in there.

"We should follow suit Xingba."

"I'm going to go check on Xiao." Ling Tong replied excusing himself quickly from the room the two stood in.

"Not yet…" He smirked down at her, "You finish that sentence you started."

"Xingba, I shouldn't," Da turned her head away from him, but he refused to let her go. "…Quan wouldn't allow it. You know that, unless… you just did something astounding."

"That's not hard to do." The pirate replied pulling her small form against his own. Such a fragile thing compared to him. "If worse comes to worse I am a pirate, I'm really not above kidnapping."

"Xingba…"

"Joking… actually… no I'm not."

Tilting her head back his lips met the eldest Qiao's lips. The old man was good a leaving an open moment for him to strike and finally get what he wanted. The princess whimpered a little, which only drove him a little more. Her delicate hands traced up his chest, he found his arm moving to press against the curve in her back to keep her body up. Girl hadn't been kissed in a long while, Sun Ce you lucky bastard to of had her first.

"You two do realize you should wait until married to do that sort of thing right?" The smooth sound of Ling Tong's voice echoed watching the two of them. A giggle of delight soon followed after, which meant both Tong and Xiao Qiao were up and apparently witnessing this display. While Gan Ning personally didn't give a rats ass if anyone saw them or not BUT he was not about to have Ling Tong's voice be the sound accompanying him kissing a beautiful woman.

"Ya realize you're a pain in the ass?" Xingba snapped eying the son of Ling Cao, "Marriage eh?"

"Yes something a pirate like yourself likely runs from, it involves something called 'commitment." Ling Tong replied with a smirk on his face.

"Gongji!!" Xiao Qiao placed her arms on her hips, "Why do you gotta ruin the mood? It was so romantic!!"

"Mood?" Ling Tong blinked looking at the younger Qiao.

"Yes! The mood." The younger sister shook her head, snatching him by the ear. "Come on and lets get you fed. That baozi was enough for me to be up and alright, but you need to eat. …Missed a perfect opportunity you did."

"What?!" Gongji's expression was now entirely blank as he was dragged off by the younger sister, "Missed what?!"

Xingba and Da Qiao stared at each other briefly then towards the direction Xiao had dragged Ling Tong. Their mood had indeed been ruined but what opportunity had Ling Tong missed? The pirate felt her weight shift to rely on him to hold in up, her soft fingers still lingering on his skin. Fuck marriage, damn it. Having to wait to be able to hold her in his arms as he wanted to until he went through some ceremonial bullshit to swear to the heavens he was loyal. He shouldn't have to, if only swearing to her was enough for that bond to be there, but he couldn't ruin her reputation like that. "We oughtta join them."

"Yes…I suppose so." Da reeled a little at the thought of letting go. Pulling back her eyes closed briefly, giving Xingba again the perfect opportunity to sneak attack her with another kiss. Hell they weren't ever going to make it to dinner were they?! Though Da Qiao was starting to think she didn't mind this idea.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I have a better idea." Sima Yi responded eying the three who stood before them, "We'll divide Shu's forces into two. While they defend Yi Ling we'll march for Wu Zhang Plains. Wu takes care of one while we deal with the other. Besides a good prophet has told be that Zhuge Liang's star is fading, his time should be near. We'll march just as Yi Ling finishes and strike before they can recover…not all will come to aid, it won't be possible."

"His star is fading?" Zhang He glanced to Xiahou Dun, Zhongda was relying on stars to predict Zhuge Liang's death? This was definitely something else. Had the strategist finally gone mad with trying to kill the other that he was trying to find every way to out due him?

"Yes." Zhongda replied simply before turning away, "Now if you'll excuse me its time for my bath."

Both men bowed their heads before they exited the room. Cao Lin happily trotting out after the both of them hummed a tune of what seemed to be victory.

"Well there goes Yi Ling." Zhang He sighed, "Though taking out Wu Zhang Plains would be nice."

"No kidding. Quicker we wipe out Shu the better. If Liu Bei dies his idiot son Liu Chan is put on the thrown." The half-blind man added, "If Shu loses both its strategist and ruler its going to be left in the hands of someone who will cause it to crumble from the inside. Which could leave us to focus on Wu."

"I do like that mind of your's Dun." Zhang He grinned a bit before looking at Cao Lin, "And thank you Lin for your assistance. It was priceless to hear you deliver it. You'll make someone a very happy man."

The child giggled in delight before bolting off down the hallway, as ten year old girls often did at the mention of boys. They would grow up eventually though. Cracking his knuckles the man looked to Dun. "Do you think they'll stumble across the cross fire?

"One can hope not…" Dun stated honestly, "But if they do… well the apple doesn't fall far from the tree when it comes down to strength and ferocity. Lu Ling Qi is not someone to come across in the battlefield, especially when her temper gets the best of her. Lady Zhen I don't doubt can defend herself, we all forget at time that though ruled by emotions, our lady generals are not helpless."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Authors Note: Ah yes there is a fairly shorter chapter compared to my other ones but allow me to explain. Over the weekend one of my beloved dogs died. Depressed me to literally no end, and I was thinking about holding off for a bit on this. However next day I go videogame shopping at local trade posts to cheer myself up. Well upon entrance the game that is staring me in the face is Dynasty Warriors 4: Xtreme Legends. This I hadn't played. I took it home and played, and holy shit talk about a muse hitting me. So taking it as a sign I decided to continue.

Any other authors find it hard for some of the romance scenes not to go further? I know I am. Damn you ancient China and your rules. Oh well. If you've ever played Xtreme Legends 4, and know Wei Yan's level you know where this Wu Zhang Plains is going. Just how will it happen!? You will never know…. Er actually you will once I type it! Is this story ever going to end? Yes eventually it will XD But not yet…and not in five chapters. Sorry! Put up with it a while longer pleeeease!! You're all awesome for the reviews.


	17. A Maiden's Blood

It had been the most dreadful march towards Yi Ling. Due to Liu Bei's anger everything seemed to have a negative twist to it. Even Zhao Yun who was normally all smiles seemed down. Wei Yan and Qilin had rode side by side, with a little bit of chatter occurring between them. Though recently engaged the two still seemed uneasy after Zhuge Liang's warning. Wenchang would not be near Qilin to help her, and a lot was resting on her shoulders. Luckily Wu's princess, Shu's Empress, was a tough girl who they had to worry little about.

There wasn't a lack of support for Liu Bei as it may have appeared simply the fact was no one was pleased to see the lord so distressed. Matters didn't help that his grief was bringing on an illness that was starting to plague him daily.

At the head of this march was Ma Chao and Zhao Yun, two of the five tiger generals, though only one other remained alive at this point in time. The two gave each other a rather grim expression as prediction began to lead them to believe that this battle may not be rewarded with victory. Yet they had to try, and who knew how cocky Sun Quan was about winning this. If he expected to win then things might be able to be changed in their favor.

When arriving they were quick to lay claim to the first patch of land they'd call their main camp. This would serve as a perfect area being it was rather dry and flat keeping it from being too big of a target. Besides they'd have to cross the river to get over here anyways. So a bridge would have to be laid, which Zhuge Liang's ever brilliant wife had devised a machine that would set that up for them.

Setting up tents was nothing difficult, and Zhuge Liang began constructing immediately some large maze that would keep the enemy wandering forever if they were lucky. He was no alone in that task, Jiang Wei and Yueying were both involved in the set up and construction, the fools would be lost forever if this was pulled off correctly. This no name Lu Xun whom they had heard was acting as lead strategist wouldn't have a chance, first lure him and Lu Meng into the maze and they'd be trapped. Quite the plan indeed.

Battle field tents were never the ideal for comfort. Qilin had been busy setting up hers which would likely be of no use to her. Something wasn't sitting right about this battle. What happened when she encountered Da Qiao on the field? Something told her this would be a lot messier then she originally thought. Of course she could remind herself that it'd never be as bad as Sun Shang Xiang's position in all of this, maybe that's why they were standing guard. If she became too upset Xing Cai and herself could protect the girl from any harm, if anyone would dare harm the Wu Princess that is.

"General Xiao." The stiff voice of Zhuge Liang called out. "I need you with Sun Shang Xiang and Xing Cai to guard the supply base near the river."

'Right." Xiao responded simply, she was starting to discover that was simply the best way to talk to this arrogant strategist. Give one word responses that lacked emotion entirely so he couldn't make any assumptions by your tone of voice. Maybe she was starting to have this figured out. Grabbing hold of her flute, she gave it a good look over, the thing was worn, dented yet still served her faithfully.

Tucking it into her waist sash she looked in the direction Wei Yan was working, his strength being utilized to help set up a few arrow towers. Sensing something watching him, he turned to look directly at her. Xiao could only smile at him before motioning towards where she was to be going, out to the field. This was odd being attached to him in such a way, but since he proposed she didn't want to be far from his side. However, she'd prove herself capable of fighting, since strategy seemed to be as much of a battle the physical clashing of blades was. Sometimes striking with swords seemed almost easier.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They had set out early this morning, their target had changed fully now. The decision had been made to head towards Yi Ling to assist Sun Quan. Horses were much faster then ships when it came to traveling across land, and there was no need to be stealthy now. Let them be caught, Shu was the declared enemy and there was no time to wait. While they had run off to find Xiao Qilin, they were not Wu traitors. If Xiao had changed sides then it was their time wasted to help her, now she'd be forced to fall by their blade if they ever met in battle.

"We're drawing near to the borders, there should be from this point a way to swing around the river without hitting Shu's troops. Though if we attack from behind, we stand a better chance of taking the main camp… They'll be so focused on the front they'll never guess someone attacking from the rear." Ling Tong leaned forward giving the side of his horse a bit of pressure with his foot to encourage him to go faster.

"Not a bad idea." Was the surprising response from the two of them, "However if the two of us take a side on enemy grounds we'll split their troops. Then with Da and Xiao back there hit the main camp, how humiliating for the Emperor of Shu to get his ass kicked by two princesses."

"What of Sun Shang Xiang however?" Da inquired looking to Gan Ning.

"I have a feeling if we find Xiao Qilin she won't be far off." Tong replied glancing back.

"We'll be heroes!" Xiao Qiao replied in delight looking at them, "Kick Shu's butt and save Sun Shang Xiang!"

Heroes…Da smiled at the thought, though her eyes shifted curiously to Gan Ning and Ling Tong. The two had given each other a glance, a competitive smirk coming over the two of their faces. It wasn't something uncommon but there seemed to lack entire hatred, maybe the two were growing up at last! That or they were faking tolerance of each other, which if so it was a much appreciated act. Her brother-in-law would not be at a disadvantage much longer!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"General Xiao!"

"Ah, General Xing,"

"Is she safe?"

"Yes she seemed fine, though a little distraught still over all of this."

"I see…you'll be fine?"

"I will be." Xing Cai offered a half-smile, "I can mourn when this is all over, and give my father the grand burial he deserves."

"Right." Looking to the supply base she noticed Shang Xiang standing atop one of the towers staring out across the battlefield. Her expression was unusually solemn, and she hadn't a word to say to either of them. The battle between her love and her brother must have been tearing her to pieces on the inside. Unfortunately this was the way things had to be right? Fate led them all to these points, and when she ran away with him that night she had made a choice. This was inevitable was it not?

"Its begun…" Lady Sun said rising as she stared off into the distance.

Xing and Xiao glanced at each other then back towards the battlefield. The two lady generals made a swift movement to have their weapons in ready stance as they were now left to wait.

Wu… was the enemy now? Yes…no?

Yes.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At last the clash with Wu and Shu had occurred once more. On the field soldiers swords were clashing, archers exchanging arrows, and the cries of men dying were repeating the dance of battle. Fact was that this was something a soldier had to get used to, however it became very awkward when it was a battlefield one knew they didn't belong upon. This was how two young women felt as apparently their go around route to avoid the mountain blizzards of Luo Yang and Chang An had been now blocked by this large field.

"Who…?"

"Shu and Wu, not a blue colored uniform on this field." Lady Lu replied glancing at Zhen Ji who was clamped about her waist nervous she was going to fall off the horse while traveling. "A little more north then I figured they'd be if they were to fight."

"So a bunch of enemies currently are fighting and blocking our way?" Zhen Ji asked in rhetorical manner, she knew very damn well that was the current situation. "What do you propose we do?"

"Could fight them all." Lu Ling Qi responded with that literally the first logical thought in her mind. Xiahou Dun hadn't been far off when he said that apple didn't fall far from the tree. While her decisions in life were more beneficial in surviving, when the choice to fight or avoid was given, the lunar spear was always her first solution to solving any problem she might have had. Zhen Ji's expression to this idea was as expected, she was horrified. "…or we could go around…" Ling Qi added rather reluctantly.

"I'd prefer such."

"And Ji…I'd prefer to let go… You'll crack my armor you squeeze any tighter."

"Oh…sorry."

"Stop where you are." A voice commanded.

"Hmm??"

"Who dares…"

"AH!"

The black steed they had been mounted upon would be the unfortunately victim to an arrow in the neck. While still having a bit of fight the steed bucked wildly, sending both Zhen Ji and even the skilled Lu Ling Qi down to the ground. Ji hadn't the skill to catch herself and landed flat on her side, while Lu Ling Qi rather nimbly rolled back up with her weapon already positioned offensively.

"What do we have here?"

"Someone you don't want to mess with." The woman growled unpleasantly, glancing towards the horse that fell uncomfortably close to Zhen Ji before taking its last breath..

"Oh, some little lady is talking tough. Wu hired Wei to back them up again huh? Not going to work this time." Huang Zhong stood there with his bow aimed right at Ling Qi. "Sending women out to fight their battles now, I'm really starting to doubt the competency of this generation of Caos."

"We aren't here to support Wu…" Zhen Ji protested trying to keep Lu from doing anything that might provoke him to fire that arrow.

"Oh then what?"

Neither girl could come up with an excuse, or at least that's what one could assume by the glance they gave each other. Huang Zhong was hardly convinced by their naïve behavior, after what had occurred with Guan Yu even women like them bearing crests of Wei was grounds for death. Liu Bei was not being kind to those who killed his siblings, Wei and Wu were both to blame, but his rage was focused on Wu for now. "Sorry girl's but you'll either have to come with me or prepare yourself."

"…Fine…"

Zhen Ji looked to Lu Ling Qi as she began to rising to her feet, what did she mean by that? "If I have to go through you to get where I need then that's fine by me… I've out of battle too long for my tastes anyways."

"Ling Qi!" The protest came from Zhen Ji at this point who had began rising to her feet.

"Ji get out of here if you don't wish to fight, I'm going to take care of this old man and clear the path for us."

"No." Zhen Ji sighed drawing her flute looking to Lu Ling Qi, she wasn't going to run away from this. While she had fled her husband, her country, she was not about to abandon the person who was saving her from all of this. Besides what would Zhang He think if he saw her cower from this senile old man, "One last chance to back down or die." Her voice became filled with that sweet merciless tone that depicted her as a woman of high status once more.

"Suit yourself ladies…" Huang Zhong's bow was aimed still at Ling Qi, and the arrow was released. The steel tip of the arrows soon met with the thin yet heavy trunk of the spear, so this was Lu Bu's child. He was going to in for a fight. Wei and Wu would not claim victory this time around.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"My lord…" Zhao Yun's eyes shifted to Liu Bei,

"What is it Zilong?"

"You noticed too?" The question coming from Ma Chao who was mounted on a steed parallel to Zhao Yun, Liu Bei in the middle of the two of them to ensure his safety.

"Yes."

"What are you talking about?" The Shu lord responded in annoyance.

"Come on out…" Ma Chao suddenly called into the air with a smirk on his face, "You're terrible at hiding."

For a moment there was no movement, but the moment both Shu generals took it upon themselves to dismount suddenly soldiers leapt from their hiding places. Lu Meng of all people seemed to be the head of this planned attack. While revealed he didn't charge only seemed to stand while Ma Chao and Zhao Yun took to offensive positions in front of Liu Bei, the two of them more then willing to put their lives on the line to garentee that Liu Bei was to live.

"Could you two just said there was an ambush?" Liu Bei asked drawing his sword from its sheath.

"And risk them striking while we were mounted? No.." Ma Chao responded before striking towards those heading for Liu Bei's right while Zhao Yun took the left side. They had struck when these two were guarding their lord? Wu really didn't think much of them. A pity they'd lose their strategist today due to this tactical flaw.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

His mission was on now. The supply base was this direction was it not? Yes that's what he had learned from staying in the camp for awhile. Clad in green, Jin was now performing the task he been waiting to hear about for awhile. Running towards the supply base he knew this would be the key to Sun Quan's victory if he did this right! Xiao Qilin and Xing Cai were the one currently guarding the facility, he'd break the news to them and Sun Shang Xiang would over hear them. The stone building was in sight and the two girls were still waiting for any enemy to come their direction, despite both being small formed, they were truly frightening. Xiao Qilin the infamous traitor of the three kingdoms, and Xing Cai daughter of Zhang Fei.

Swallowing hard he changed his demeanor to resemble something of a panicked nature as he began his approach. "G-general Xiao! General Xing!" He nearly tripped but caught himself upon the building.

"Ah…What is the matter?" Xing Cai instantly moved to help the soldier stand up straight.

"I-its awful…" He exclaimed coughing a little to give off he had just escaped some sort of skirmish. "Liu…Lord Liu Bei…Zhao Yun…and Ma Chao were ambushed…L-liu bei.."

Xiao Qilin turned her head to face the soldier, he looked familiar…not in the color of green though. Tilting her head she listened to him speak trying to pin-point some of identification upon him. Was he in one of her training units? Maybe someone she had fought again in battle while in Wei? A defected officer from Wu?

"What about Lord Liu Bei?" Xing Cai's voice become more concerned suddenly as their lord was brought up. Of course he was technically her uncle due to the brother's oath, the only uncle she still had alive at this point in time.

From her place on top of the tower Shang Xiang's eyes settled onto the soldier who was speaking of her husband. Ambushed? They had been ambushed? He was safe in the hands of those two generals however, while separately they were unmatched, as a duo that was nearly an untouchable team.

"Well…Lord Liu…was…killed…in action."

"Uncle!" Xing Cai gasped in disbelief, how could this be!? "No Zilong was protecting him…"

"…He's…failed to do so…"

"No…" Shang Xiang's eyes widened, "Theres no way. He can't be dead."

"Lady Sun…I'm sorry…" His eyes became fixated on the Wu princess, she had nothing left here. This meant she'd turn at last upon the two girls and they'd get the supply base of their own. Xiao Qilin would be executed for serving the enemy army, and Xing Cai would fall just as her father did. The plan was faultless was it not?

"There… there…" She choked as she hunched over in disbelief, "He can't be dead!! He can't….Bei…"

"I…am sorry again."

Xiao Qilin remained quiet looking to the two girls then towards the soldier, something wasn't right abut his demeanor, he was too calm about this. His eyes fixated upon Lady Sun, who was this man. He watched her reaction closely, defected from Wu that sounded right about this guy. Yes she had seen him shortly after she had joined the ranks, Wei Jin was his name if she recalled right.

"Brother…I'm sorry…" She murmured softly tears flowing down her pale cheeks.

"My Lady…" Wei Jin started looking towards her, yes this what he had been hoping to hear from her.

"If… he has gone to the heavens… then I shall join him." Sun Shang Xiang suddenly rose up standing tall. "I'd rather know I had loyalty to one man I loved instead of betraying both him and my brother…"

"Shang Xiang!!" Xiao Qilin called out in protest watching as the Sun princess lift one of her chakrams up to neck. "Stop this please!"

"I'm sorry…" With her finally words the princess stepped up onto the top edge of the tower. The chakram she held was pulled quickly across her throat, before she took a final step off. The body of Sun Shang Xiang had fallen right into the river. The Princess of Wu had ended her life over the death of Liu Bei leaving all three of the retainers speechless.

"…No…princess…" Wei Jin staggered in disbelief, "No it wasn't supposed to end this way."

Traitor to Wu…no…this man hadn't been a traitor, more he was a spy with in the ranks of Shu placed by Wu. Only now after the death of Shang Xiang did she figure this out. Xiao had sunk to her knees, unable to bring herself to move or find the strength to move. She had really just killed herself over her tear in loyalty between her husband and her brother. In the end she chose to remain loyal to Liu Bei by joining him in death. Angry tears spilled for Lady Xiao's eyes, her attention shifting to this man who brought this new. "You…"

"Lady Xiao…" Wei Jin soon realized that was rising onto her feet trembling in anger, "I…no…"

"He's not dead is he?"

"No…"

"You…you…Bastard!"

Before Xiao could charge hear Jin shriek in agony as Xing Cai's spear was driven right through his chest, and quickly withdrawn. Wei Jin dropped to the ground dead, as Xing Cai sunk back down, the butt of her spear driven into the ground. Her eyes focused upon Xiao Qilin at the moment. "…They…."

"They planned this…" Xiao wiped her eyes in a futile attempt to stop crying, "…but they didn't think she'd do this."

"Zilong wouldn't fail…" Xing Cai noted with a unpleasant frown, "But…they're in danger now…and we have to sit here and wait. Shang Xiang… is dead. They don't realize what they've done… Qilin get up… please. I know its hard but we can't mourn now. The battle isn't over yet."

"You're right…it isn't."

Damn it Zhuge Liang. He had separated the one person she wanted next to her right now. Where was Wenchang anyways? They hadn't been in the main camp, had they taken to another field. Her stomach turned, please let him be safe.


	18. Reunions

That was truly a good question, where was the man known as Wei Yan during this battle? Unfortunately for him, it appeared as though he was stuck with in a unit consisting of three men who utterly despised him. Zhuge Liang, at the head, whom during a ceremony some months before Qilin's arrival had been 'ruined' by Wei Yan knocking over some cup. So the guy couldn't live longer then he wanted to now, everyone was to die eventually, and it was an accident. Then there was Jiang Wei, the giddy little protégé of Zhuge Liang. Whatever Kongming said went with this kid. Next there was Ma Dai, brother to the ever so just Ma Chao.

Though amongst the three of them, he preferred Ma Dai to the other two, it could still be said there was that feeling of tension and distaste with him in the company. He didn't follow orders he didn't see fit, well Kongming didn't know everything. There were plenty of times that he knew his solution what better, but because this man was the famed Sleeping Dragon, and right about the whole three kingdom split, his words were taken over others.

He wondered how bitter the man was over Liu Bei going against his advice and attacking Wu. Was it bad he was hoping he that Zhuge Liang was ready to commit suicide then watch the destruction of their kingdom? Heh. Maybe he was a monster, but the guy was an asshole. Wei Yan was to listen to his command though, and it had unfortunately pulled him from Yi Ling to moving to Wu Zhang Plains.

It could be assumed he was more then a little pissed off about the situation. Not to mention he was having this growing feeling of concern with Qilin left at Yi Ling on her own. A bit of paranoia maybe the fact she might defect to Wu… no she wouldn't. She had agreed to marry him, promised that she'd stay with him. Lingering upon his hate for the man leading this unit was so much easier then it was to think about her at the moment. Not to mention the looming fear of what if she gets killed? He'd seen her fight, but this skirmish was different and as a general she might very well be left on her own to defend something.

"Wei Yan. The information gathered has left us with the idea that Wei is indeed trying to move in on Wu Zhang Plains." Zhuge Liang sighed waving himself off with his fan, "Sima Yi I have a feeling will be more then ready to pull out every strategy he can think of. We won't meet him directly at Wu Zhang Plains, but a small village in between… we'll lure then across the bridge…"

"Why… not… ambush across… bridge?" Believe it or not he knew the area and the fact was that Zhuge Liang always liked using the defensive lure into web type trap. Was that so smart constantly using the tactic against Wei? Sima Yi and Zhuge Liang would get themselves into some ridiculous stand still that would never end. They needed to take the offensive this time so that Wei didn't think due to Yi Ling Shu was starting to become rather timid.

"We don't want to give them any opportunity to surround and attack us when we're in so few numbers." Kongming of course detested the idea. Ugh the son of a bitch was being a pansy. Just because Ma Dai and himself were the only brute strength, it didn't mean that they were entirely at a disadvantage. It was just Sima Yi after all.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Battle.

It was something never pretty, and the end results were never pleasant.

Ma Chao and Zhao Yun had both easily managed to send Lu Meng's unit retreating back across the river and Liu Bei had retreated to camp. A messenger had been sent giving the disturbing news of Sun Shang Xiang's death, and things had taken a much darker twist in the battle. With exception to General Huang's battle with the girl's everything came to a temporary stand still, as even Sun Quan was left coping to what his own plan had caused. His sister's suicide… had she really loved that man?

It was hard to say what would occur in the next few hours, but it wouldn't be pretty.

There were few skirmishes here and there, but after the news of the death both troops pulled back for a small grace period, which would end as soon as the sun would rise.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Old man enough!" Lu growled parrying his blade he pulled out. Honestly he was going to get himself killed, and she had no intention of fueling fires of hate against Wei that were entirely unintentional. The old man just wanted a fight that he could win, or so he thought he could win to take victory against the girls. Zhen Ji had been told to stay back and out of this fight, as it was a sheer matter of Lu Ling Qi trying to tire the aged general out. Seemed not to be working to well however.

"You surrender?" He smirked smugly at the woman.

"Hardly…" She growled before swinging twisting her spear so that the end of it slammed down onto his blade, disarming him entire before giving him a swift kick to the chest knocking him back, "We aren't here to play game, we're just trying to pass through!"

The old man groaned getting up, as Zhen Ji moved to Ling Qi, "We need to get out of here."

"…Don't move." A voice called out to the two of them, and the sound of a metal tip tapping the back of Ling Qi's armor was a dead give away. Turning Zhen Ji caught sight of the suicidal, over loyal servant of Liu Bei by the name of Zhao Yun standing with a spear aimed at Lu Ling Qi. "General Huang you alright?"

"Yea…I'll be fine…" He muttered looking to the boy, how many times was this kid going to play hero and save his ass from danger? It was starting to remind him of his actual age.

"You're making a mistake," Lu frowned.

"If we are then you can explain it to our lord." Zhao Yun who even seemed down hearted by what had occurred, "Both of you ladies, come with us."

"Shit…" Lu Ling Qi muttered looking towards Zhen Ji, great she wasn't going to be living this down with Dun anytime soon. Zhen Ji simply sighed before moving towards Lu Ling Qi, and the two being forced back to Shu's main camp.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Xiao Qilin sat silently next to Xing Cai with in the tent of their Lord, they were being asked how things happen, and why. No one quite understood it themselves, but Liu Bei had been much kinder then she originally had thought. Oh he was angry, upset, but he seemed suddenly worn and sick. To lose his brothers, and now his wife Sun Shang Xiang…things couldn't be well. Xing Cai had gone through the liberty of explaining about Lady Mi, Liu Bei's other wife's death when Liu Chan had been saved by Zhao Yun. Second wife to kill herself for the sake of their beloved lord, tragic.

"This spy… was he executed?"

"Yes." Both girl's replied simultaneously with one another.

"I executed him on the spot," Xing Cai replied her eyes remaining low to the ground. "But she had already acted before General Xiao of myself cou-"

"I see…" Liu Bei muttered sinking back a little, "You two are.."

In mid sentence Zhao Yun and Huang Zhuang entered the tent each of them holding one of the girl's by the arm. Xing Cai and Xiao Qilin rose to their feet to take their leave, but General Xiao was left staring in sheer surprise with who she saw being lead in by the officer Zhao Yun.. Lady Zhen Ji, whose look wasn't so elegant as normal, and Lady Lu Ling Qi who was eying the old man the entire time as if contemplating how to knock the geezer out to make an escape.

"What are you two doing?" Liu Bei frowned looking at the two women then towards his generals, "and…are they who I think they are."

"Zhen ji…" Xiao Qilin eyes widened looking at her former teacher. There was something about her now, that seemed far more humbled then before. Her clothing hardly that of what she wore in the grand halls of Wei. What had happened to her lady in these past few months? Why was she here of all places?

"These women were found near the battlefield, and were encountered by General Huang, he had suspicions of them being a ploy left to finish us by Cao Pi, since Wei and Wu have since allied with another."

"I see…" A frowned crossed his face as he moved to sink onto one of the cushions with in his grand tent. "Xiao Qilin, you recognize the women do you not…"

Zhen Ji looked to the young woman decorated for battle, her face paling at the sight of her formal pupil. Xiao… she was alright? Oh god, and this was to be how the two met again, as enemies? No… no they were not declared enemies yet, but being known as a Wei officer certainly ruined her credibility in the least.

"Yes…I know both of them…" Xiao Qilin answered truthfully, her mind now racing as to what to do. Options… The first was to backhand and flee with them, which would be a direct betrayal to her fiancé. If she was to simply respond to them in a cold manner of yes they were of Wei and get them in more trouble she'd be betraying Zhen Ji which would be an even worse crime. She had to talk them out of this so far, "…One the mighty daughter of Lu Bu, the other wife of Cao Pi." She swallowed hard as she declared who they were.

"Lu Bu's daughter…" His eyes narrowed upon the girl whose father had betrayed him and his brothers, "and Cao Pi's wife… do you intend to explain yourselves? Or should I assume General Huang was right."

"We aren't here to fight with you!"

"Ling Qi…please calm down." Zhen Ji frowned giving a disapproving look towards her escort and friend. The female Wei general almost made another comment but quickly shut her mouth noticing the woman was about to speak. While early days she wasn't in the least bit found of Zhen due to her looks and chance of stealing her husband, things had since changed somewhat. "Listen, Lord Liu… We are not here to fight Wei, we're taking a detour path to Chang An for refuge."

"Why…?" Qilin asked quickly before getting a sharp look from her superior, Huang Zhuang. The old man could kiss her ass right now, it had been far to long since she had seen Zhen Ji, and she wanted to know what she was doing out here. Why was she such a wreck, and why was she seeking shelter in Chang An. What had occurred in Wei during her absence?

"I… am not considered to still walk amongst the living." Ji answered coolly leaving most in the room glancing at another curiously, "My husband ordered my suicide, and I had almost done it, until…." She swallowed hard at the thought of Junyi right now, why couldn't she be there where he was? "A friend kept me from doing so. Lady Lu agreed to help me escape and take me to safety where I could be in peace and wait…"

She'd reveal no names, allow them to start no rumors to make the loyalty of Junyi or Xiahou Dun questionable.

Qilin's fist clenched, Cao Pi had ordered that? Cao Pi… Sima Yi… Two bastards of Wei who were so quick to toss aside any object who they no longer found use in. When she was caught by Shu she was abandoned by them, and Zhen Ji was so quickly scrapped when she showed any discontent in her position as second favorite wife. "Ji…" Was all she could muster right now as a reply to that story.

"I don't want pity…" Zhen Ji frowned quickly, while in compromising position she needed to retain some noble dignity, "I just want to go to Chang An."

"…" Liu Bei couldn't respond to this for a moment, simply eying the woman with a frown. Did he believe this story and put his troops at risk, or did he imprison a girl who may truly be suffering so much and make it worse. Today was no the day for this, put this woman in front of him with some sob story, where was Kongming when you needed him? Wait that was right, defending against an on coming attack from Wei.

These females couldn't really be in such danger if they were heading to Chang An, that route was too close to Wu Zhang Plains, maybe an ambush route. "Have both of them imprisoned."

"What…?" Xiao Qilin whipped around looking at Liu Bei in shock, "You're going to imprison a suffering woman and her escort?"

"I can be sure of nothing right now, until Wu Zhang Plains is done and over with, I cannot allow this woman to leave here." He responded, only managing to further entice the female General.

"She doesn't deserve this."

"General Xiao, that is enough, dismiss yourself from here at once. Zhao Yun take these two girls to one of the tents and guard it. Make sure they don't escape."

Zhao Yun nodded his head, though there seemed to be a little bit of unease in his own eyes about doing this. "Ladies come with me."

Zhen Ji looked to Xiao Qilin silently, she wondered if her former pupil thought that she too had abandoned her the day she was captured by Shu. Yet the way she had stood trying to defend her, revealed that the bond they had was not yet shattered by war. Something still remained untouched by its dark hand, and for that she was thankful. Turning she moved to start walking without another world while Ling Qi followed shortly after less then happy about the situation.

"I am sorry…" Zhao Yun apologized to both ladies, the spear no longer menacingly point at their back as though they were a threat. Now the good hearted Zilong had an idea what was occurring, but he could not so easily sway the mind of Liu Bei. "Our Lord is unwell, and terribly upset. He means no harm, but he has become suspicious of everyone recently, and in truth a little less rational. You have suffered much..."

Zhen Ji didn't reply only gave a curious glance to Zilong, she knew she recognize this pretty boy's face, he was one of Gongsun Zan's famed warriors. How the times did change things, much like Junyi and herself had both been members of Yuan Shao's army. "Again I do not want pity…"

Zilong glanced at her before opening a tent flap, "This is my tent, far grander then any prison you will find. You two shall stay in here for the night."

Seemed there was virtue lingering in Shu still

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Its so dark…you think we're too late?"

"Hardly just an intermission for the morning, sun has just set Da."

"I really don't like the dark…."

"Xiao its alright…."

The four sat upon horse backs glancing to the outposts that seemed empty on Shu's side of things. Xiao was glancing nervously towards the enemy camp though, while the two men both went on rather naturally. "You sure they won't see us."

"Listen, no one this late at night cares overly much about a bunch of travelers, keep your cloak up." Ling Tong instructed offering the smaller princess a little comforting smile.

"He's right about that." The pirate smirked glancing ahead, "At least Shu doesn't too much."

Which little did he know the current situation Shu was having with its own batch of travelers that had been trying to make their way through the battlefield in the midst of all this. Yet it would seem they themselves would not get far beyond the river until they were stopped by members of Sun Quan's encampment.

"You cannot pass," One of the sergeants ordered firmly, apparently he felt pretty damn good to give that sort of order to someone on the lower end of the scale then him.

Gan Ning unfortunately had this thing for breaking the soldier's moments of pride, "Well… welll… well where do you get off giving the great Gan Ning orders kid?"

"The great Gan Ning?" Ling Tong shook his head at the self-proclaimed title. "Only thing great about you is that ego."

"General Ling….General Gan?!" The sergeant's voice seemed to go up a few notches in tone in realization of who they were, back up he turned motioning to one of his comrades, "R-right this way….are those the…?"

Da Qiao removed her hood, a gentle smile on her face, "Yes, we are sisters. Tell Quan we are here and ready to aid him in any way needed."

"Home…" Xiao Qiao smiled before looking to the battlefield, "Only this trial before we get home huh?"

"Yea…"

"So…there you all are." The voice of a familiar face echoed in the night air, "About time. We're at a lack of man power and out losses have been significant today. Since you four are done playing hero for a hopeless cause and running around all of China, we can get serious and push back Liu Bei's invasion forces."

Sun Quan stood there, he was pale and seemed rather upset about something. Yet in a manner much like his brother he offered them a smile none-the-less happy to see the faces of four of his generals back on his side. Two of them were family, and the only two sisters he had left now. "Come we have a plan… Ling Tong… Gan Ning… you two are just the generals to pull it off."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Author's Notes: Alright sorry last chapter when up with absolutely no explanation. Buuuut I've had mid-terms recently so my time has been spent studying, and today I'm curled up sick in bed with absolutely nothing to do so this was the answer. I apologize for last chapter, battles are definitely not my forte in writing. However I promise I get to the good romantic stuff soon enough. Yi ling just has got to end first. I hope you're enjoying this And lovely comments. I can't believe I'm one away from 50, wow I'm really feeling it from you readers!

Zhen Ji and Xiao Qilin reunite. Poor Liu Bei is going nuts, and Kongming isn't there to set him straight. Zhao Yun to the rescue of virtue Also prepare for another death next chapter maybe two. I promise it won't be as sad as Sun Shang Xiang, but I swear she died for plot not because I hate her! She's so cute…Waaaah. Sometimes gotta hate the creative mind, but Sun Shang Xiang's deaths have been one of the longest coming, notice lot of death of women in Three Kingdoms due to suicide? Liu Bei had a knack for marrying the suicidal ones…Lady Mi, Sun Shang Xiang….Wow! I will not rush though I hope you all like Wu Zhang Plains bit…that's gonna be the fun one

I need to get my hands on Orochi. I've been reading some of the conversations have between characters. Ling Tong's has by far been one of my favorites when he speaks to Ranmaru, "Is that sword compensating for something?" You really gotta love Koei is poking fun at itself with this. Not to mention…Okuni….oh I do love you Okuni despite the rape to your character between SW 1 and 2… But man… Okuni pimping on Sun Jian and Sun Quan… priceless.


	19. Maiden of Tragedy

"I want to see them."

"Lady Xiao you know I cannot allow you to do so."

"I'm not asking your permission." Qilin growled in frustration, "I'm telling you I'm going to see them and warning you to get the hell out of my way."

Zhao Yun could only stare at the girl in slight disbelief at the tone she had taken with him, it seemed all women could change from an angel to a devil with in a matter of mere seconds. This woman was no different, though it was likely her connection to the man who Zhuge Liang constantly commented for having an 'Aura of Defiance' about him didn't help. Stubborn and irrational when it came right down to things, wasn't this girl supposed to specialize in strategy or something?

"Qilin, I know you are upset with the death of Sun Shang Xiang but I must ask why you are so persistent with seeing these women?"

"Lady Zhen Ji was my mentor and friend, if she speaks truth of what has happened in Wei then I'd like to talk to her! Lord Liu Bei may not believe them, but I do! I cannot explain it in so many words but Lady Zhe-"

"Go in…" His eyes shifted a little towards the tent flap as he opened it, "I will not deny you to see her with such a bond. I do not believe Lady Zhen is lying either, for before she came to Wei I knew that woman on the opposite of the field once before. Married to a man named Yuan Xi, it seems she is a doomed unhappy lover in the spectrum of things." Zilong noted with a frown on his face, how could one ever deserve such fate to have their own lover order their death. The days of virtue were fading quickly, only those with the will to continue held it, even if their lord was losing.

"Thank you…"

She stepped into the tent where Lu Ling Qi and Zhen Ji were, two candles lit the entire room. Lu lay back onto a mattress staring up at the inclined ceiling, her eyes closed though it was clear in her movement that she was very much awake. The unhappy lover however was sitting staring towards the ground with no focus on anything perhaps she was lost in her own thoughts and dreams of happier days.

"Ji…"

"Qilin?" The woman looked up from her position towards the girl standing before her now, "Is that really the Qilin that left Wei?"

"Yes…yes Ji it's me." She smiled warmly before sinking to her knees to be level with her friend. "Are you alright?"

"I am fine. General Zhao Yun has been far kinder then I have expected." Zhao Yun had followed Qilin into the tent, and at this point could only bow his head in response. When raised he was told to treat a lady with proper respect, imprisonment wasn't respecting them in the least.

"Zhen what happened? Why did…?"

"Qilin, I do not wish to speak of it. I just want to get away, there is safety in Chang An they said, Junyi told me so. I fear though I might not see him again, but he has given me more then I could ask for, freedom." She smiled sadly at her, "Is this the price for beauty Qilin?"

"What?"

"In the end… is being beautiful worth it? The sorrow one has to live through to be nothing more then an object to men in power, a symbol of stature, and a play thing that can be discarded when they've had enough? Eventually every flower wilts as the winter comes, and withers away until spring comes forth to bring new life…" Tears began to sting the tragic maiden's eyes though that smile still lingered, "I am tired of living in this endless winter, I want the spring to come Qilin when no blood is no longer the rain that waters the fields and men are no longer beasts."

"Ji…" Qilin stared almost speechless at her friend's questions, and she hadn't a clue as to how to respond to it. For once there was nothing she could say, nothing that could provide her comfort. There was a lack of experience that kept her from responding, she had not suffered such loss of hope before. "…Things will get better."

"But the battle is yet to be over…" She remarked in response.

"Lady Zhen… it is not my place to comment on any of this, but if you would hear me out." Zilong spoke up from the dead silence, "There is a saying my mother once told me, that I think should help set your mind at rest. 'It is always darkest before the sunrise.' My mother used to tell me such years ago, when all hope seems lost know that good is soon to come, M'lady."

"Wu Zhang Plains has to end first no?" This was the first comment from Lu Ling Qi the entire time, "Your soldiers were talking about it. Zhuge Liang headed off with a unit towards Wu Zhang Plains for defense against Sima Yi attack. Dun had mentioned that battle… he and Zhang He will be there you know… I'm not sure how you see any hope in this pretty boy. My husband is out at battle and I should be at his side, and Zhang He are out there."

"Wu Zhang Plains…" Qilin's jaw nearly dropped at the realization that had struck her mind in horror, "Wenchang…is there."

"Who is Wenchang?"

"My… husband to be." Qilin cleared her throat a little.

"General Wei Yan…" Zhao Yun noted figuring neither girl knew the beast of destruction's styled name.

"That… monster?" Zhen Ji briefly recalled the masked man and every time they had encountered she had instantly been at Cao Pi side. She would not dare fight that man on her own.

"He isn't a monster…" Qilin snapped slightly before the sound of screaming outside drew her attention. Quickly rising to her feet she looked towards Zhao Yun who peeked out of the flap. What was going on?

"Lady Xiao…"

"Right… You two stay here… We'll be back." Qilin ordered before stepping out of the tent leaving Lu Ling Qi and Zhen Ji simply sitting there.

"Do they realize I take orders from no one?" Lu's eyes flickered deviously for a moment before getting up, "I want my spear… Daddy wouldn't appreciate it kept away from his little girl for too long. Come Lady Zhen…"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"The bridge!!" A soldier yelled to alert his comrades of the incoming threat to their camp. "The bridge! They're coming across the bridge!!"

The soldier's head was suddenly grabbed and violently snapped to the side. As his limp body fell to the ground the nunchaku wielding pretty boy looked to a certain pirate a smirk spreading across his face, "I'm not sure you'll have to bloody your sword to deal with these guys."

"What fun is that if I can't remove a few limbs?' Gan Ning sighed before glancing back behind him to a thin officer wearing armor, "So Zhu you remember the instructions?"

"Attack the supply base right?" The general addressed as Zhu responded removing his sword from his belt, a small nervous smile on his lips. Why in the hell had Lu Xun put this task upon his shoulders, even with Ling Tong and Gan Ning as his bodyguards it was still a pressure unlike any other.

"Now…" Xingba grinned viciously, "Lets see anyone try to touch Zhu Ran!"

"Hn." Ling Tong smirked pulling out his nunchaku, twirling them in a rather fancy manner. "Lets go then!"

The two of them charged with energy charged across the bridge with their weapons drawn out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Xiao Qilin and Zhao Yun had found themselves cornered by soldiers as they exited the tent. The river had been crossed and the two of them pinned away from the main action. The general hope was that Ma Chao could handle things up front, as well as the little pixie Xing Cai.

Right, left, dodge, and a parry?! Xiao Qilin looked up as a spear stopped a soldier's sword from embedding itself with in her shoulder. That didn't belong to Zhao Yun, as he shared a rather lost expression also. When they looked over their shoulders, Lu Ling Qi stood with a smirk worn broadly across her lips, "If you two need to get to the front lines, then you best go now. I'll handle this."

"As a prisoner I can't allow you to do so," Zhao Yun replied, "Unless… Lady Zhen Ji, will accompany me in my actions. Lady Lu with your friend still in my custody surely you would not run?"

"You have my word…" Lu Ling Qi replied dully, with a roll of her eyes before striking down another peon. "I won't run away before you get a chance to interrogate me. Zhen ji, out here, pretty boy and you have a date on the battlefield."

"…"

"I'm kidding…"

Zhen Ji emerged a few moments later with her flute in hand, "Let us be going."

Zhao Yun nodded, then let out a whistle. Quickly a white steed ran up from the near by stables, and Zilong quickly mounted. Looking to Zhen Ji he sighed, "I apologize m'lady." Reaching down he grabbed her and pulled her up on to the horse before adjusting himself around her, "General Xiao, I am heading towards the main camp, see what you can't do for the front lines."

"Right…"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

No one had managed to stop the duo from getting Zhu Ran to the supply base. When Zhao Yun and Zhen Ji had arrived to the main camp, they found that was where Ma Chao had Xing Cai had both been residing. Their troops on the front were extremely limited at the moment since the force had since split itself off. A few sub generals were up front, but it seemed like in the end Xiao Qilin and Lu Ling Qi had both been left to their own devices up front.

Once Zhu Ran had managed to take the base, the raid had begun. Lu Xun had crossed the river with an archer unit that would position themselves on the outer edge of the south gate of the main camp. When settled the arrows were set a flame and launched into the main camp, setting it on fire.

When the gates broke down Zhao Yun and Ma Chao remained the sole defense that kept Liu Bei safe, and of course Lady Zhen was there but the expectation for her to help was slim in the eyes of the two men. The elegant lady was pushed towards the back with Liu Bei's elite body guards and the Shu lord himself.

"Well, we stand as the last defense to the Lord of Virtue…" Ma Chao said sitting atop a black mount, reigns in one hand and his spear held tightly with in the other.

"I say the odds are not too bad." Zilong replied before glancing at the other tiger general, "I know you might prefer it to be the Cao's army…"

"Rumor has it we have two relatives in the camp…"

"They're women Chao, unfortunate wives or ex-wives to men."

"One is the wife to the Cao brat no?"

"That's a story for later," Yun frowned, "You do realize we're making small talk as certain death faces us."

"Just until Liu Bei calls a retreat, we can't afford to lose much else." Ma Chao watched as the south gate began to split as the burning logs were being rammed by enemy troops, "Let the strategist continue advancing, he'll find himself in a lot of trouble. That one Cao bitch however seemed to have kept the west gate pretty quiet, guess we have to thank her for that. Being in debt to one of them, ugh."

"Here they come."

"Bring it."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The results of the battle went in favor to Wu, but Liu Bei had managed a successful withdraw from Yi Ling. Lu Ling Qi and Xiao Qilin both managed to escape and return to the unit, and Zhen Ji was still captive to the Shu forces. Sun Quan did not pursue any further but the security on the borders were increased heavily. Wu Zhang Plains became the focus of Shu now. Lu Ling Qi and Zhen Ji were to remain captives of Shu, while Qilin was to dispatch and head towards Wu Zhang Plains, as back up.

"I find so much as a hair on my husband hurt on my return I will remove everything that keeps you considered a man, pretty boy." Lu snarled at Zhao Yun from her bed side. Which right now one would see the woman's arm was currently bandaged having suffered a minor fracture in the midst of the battle explaining her further containment in the Shu territory.

"Qilin is heading to the field, if she sees your husband I doubt she would do much to harm him."

"Why did she go anyways?"

"She mentioned something about Wenchang and a Zhang He being there."

"Junyi…"

Zhen Ji stood in the door way a horrified look on her face, "…Its too late…"

"What…?"

"Lady Zhen, I thought you were asleep…"

"I saw it… Junyi… He's…"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He breathed heavily, his chest and armor littered with claw marks left from the elegant man that laid in a pool of his own blood now. Zhang He, they claimed him to be, and the two had been in the midst of a duel when archers ambushed him from behind and ended his life. The storm was rolling in, and the rain would be soon to come. Right now the only thing on his mind was death, death to the enemy that was keeping him here. The man had been fighting for something, for someone, he saw the look in his eyes as the arrow marked the end of the end of his life.

"Zhen… Ji…" It was the last thing he said before he sank to the ground. He knew that name, but from where? There was a connection to Qilin in this, he knew it. This wasn't just his over active mind linking his feelings to her again, despite thoughts of her had been quite distracting. "…Damnit…"

Forgive him… Qilin please forgive him for this.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Dead."

Zhen Ji stood there numbly for a moment before her knees gave way. Quick reaction from Zhao Yun kept her from hitting the ground. The war had claimed another victim in this woman's life, were some people just bound for tragedy? Zilong glanced to Lu Ling Qi who had looked towards the window her eyes narrowed in frustration, she wanted to be at her husband's side, he'd allow her to leave tonight, he owed her that much. Lady Zhen could not be however, her health was at risk now.

"Tonight… you may leave Lu Ling Qi," Zilong noted, "But Zhen Ji, we shall keep here for her own safety. Surely you see she is in no condition to be traveling."

"…Fine…"

"There is a horse you may take, it belonged to Guan Yu, and I believe before that you father."

"…Red Hare?" Lu Looked to Zhao Yun her eyes piercing through him, "You can promise me that horse?"

"Yes, I can."

"…Thank… you." She added before looking away, pride allowing her to say no more to someone who would be her enemy tomorrow. Funny how the world worked.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Author Notes: ….So….Um been awhile with theatre shows, house managing, and finals all in my past few weeks. I promise to make up this Christmas break. Don't kill me for killing Zhang He ;; ….There are certain things that must happen to push the plot forward! I 3 Zhang He still, but alas Wu Zhang Plains was unintended historical set up that couldn't be allowed to pass. Too perfect of an opportunity. The story will get happy again, I promise!! Also gonna get longer, I'm just terrible at these battle scenes that really have little social interaction and rely solely on small little events to move it along ;


	20. Holding on

What was she doing? Out of one battle straight into another, wasn't she supposed to be a strategist and not some meat head? She wasn't going to be able to sleep easy until she knew that Wenchang was safe though. Since returning from Yi Ling, she had been unsettled, and her mind kept lingering on thoughts of Wenchang out there without her. It wasn't as though he needed her, but there was that desire to be there making sure he was safe. Not like Zhuge Liang was going to be overly concerned for his safety or anything.

Everything she was doing right now was something she'd consider absolutely crazy sometime ago. How much time had passed since she had first taken the mission to Wu that had landed her with in this territory to Shu? Time changed all, and she was only getting older and wiser from all of this.

Strapped to one side was her flute and on the other was a sword that she had been using for some time now when situations became desperate. If a repeat of what happened with Zhu Rong, it was certain no flute would help her out. A key lesson the battle down south had told her. Pressing her leg into the side of her horse, she encouraged it to move even faster. There wasn't any time for her to waste, she was after all trying to get to Wu Zhang Plains as fast as she possibly could. The storm clouds were starting to become visible over plains that were coming into sight. Of course there were bases but Liu Bei said last word received was that Zhuge Liang was around a small village which she'd have to find.

"Please still be alive." She whispered softly.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So Zhang He is really dead?" Xiahou Dun folded his arms looking up at Sima Yi who casually waved his fan, seemingly unbothered by the news that one of Wei's great generals had been killed on the field. The bastard was unaffected by any loss of life from those whose loyalty remained in the Cao family. Cao Pi could even smell the ambition to take the throne radiate off this man only tolerating it due to his continued success in strategy against the armies of Wu and Shu.

"That is what the reports say, a monstrosity named Wei Yan with an ambush is responsible for his death." The strategist mused fanning himself off a little bit, "Odd man he is…"

"Why is that?" Xiahou Dun snapped rather uninterestedly

"Zhuge Liang shows a distrust in that man, imagine what would occur if I exposed that in battle?"

Xiahou Dun's expression changed a little, trying to get Zhuge Liang believe one of his own officers had betrayed him? Would the Sleeping Dragon really fall for such a trick? Something about it didn't sit quite right with him, what if he did betray but also went after them for such a trick? Wei's strategist had said it himself, the man was a monster, who knew what he'd do when he learned he'd been used, that is if he ever figured out.

"It would be glorious, and the look on Zhuge Liang's face would be priceless."

"You want to put your faith into that strategy," A female voice echoed bearing an aggravated tone to it, "You're making yourself a death wish."

"Lady Lu Ling Qi?" Sima Yi's voice cracked a little speaking the woman's name, snapping his head in her general direction giving her a menacing glare, "So the missing in action wife has return to her husband's side now? You come back to fight suddenly, while injured none the less… care to inform us where you have been?"

"That is none of your business, and I'm not here to fight for you." She snarled at the poor excuse of a man, "I'm here to take my husband back from this battle. Cao Pi issued the order, Dun is needed to look over his new Prefect duties, I'm sure you can advance without him."

"Ling Qi…" Dun muttered giving her a suspicious look.

"Yuanrang do not argue with me right now." She snapped before looking to him, "We're going back and that's final. Wei and He can both stay if you want to guarantee anything, but we have to both withdraw."

"If that is so then do get out of my sight quick young lady." Sima Yi ordered before looking towards Dun, "You also."

Offering one like cheeky 'fuck you' smiles to the Sima, Lu grabbed hold of her husband's arm dragging him outside of the tent and towards the horses.

"What in the hell are you up to?" Dun growled taking hold of her good arm, dragging her back up against him, "Where the hell have you been? There is no way in hell you've gotten any promotion news from Cao Pi, and where is Lady Zhen?"

"That's a story for later Dun, just know we encountered some trouble on the way. Up this direction is about to be a big mess that you don't need to be involved in," Lu Ling Qi frowned, "Besides I have every intention to return to deliver news of Zhang He's death…"

"How in the hell have you…"

"I got a new gift which is rightfully in my hands now." Pulling away she opened the stall door revealing a large red haired horse that turned his attention to the two of them, "Fastest horse known to live, and its mine at last. It took me no time to get here…"

"…you own that monstrosity?"

"He's sensitive about his rider's death, don't open old wounds." She cooed patting the horse's neck before looking to her husband, "Besides with Qilin coming this direction I don't want to risk seeing what might happen if you both are in battle here. So you want any sort of sex for the next year you'll climb on this horse and we'll leave."

"…I'm not riding that thing."

"Yuanrang stop being a pain in the ass and get on Red Hare, worried he's going bite?"

"No…" He growled before moving to get on the horse, after Ling Qi.

"Here you can hold the reigns to make it look like your steering,"

"Shut u[."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wei Yan stood with in the center of an abandoned village. Zhuge Liang had made sure any residents still around knew to either flee or take up arms to protect their land. Unfortunately most fled, though a few brave men took up arms hoping to aid the cause of Lord Liu Bei. It could be said that it was one of the only reasons he was still here, because of the help that Liu Bei had given him some time ago.

He wasn't supposed to be here really, he had crossed the river without the permission of Zhuge Liang. Without permission, meaning against the strategist's wishes, as he was feeling more then confident that he could deal with those no name Wei generals without the need for a fancy strategy.

Xiahou Wei, Xiahou Hui, and Xiahou He were on all sides of this though right now Xiahou Wei was the only one in the crossfire of the Beast of Destruction.

"Why do you disobey my orders?" It was something that Wei Yan could hear Zhuge Liang muttering to himself as he stood fanning himself off. The two strategists were so much a like in mannerisms it was scary, but at the same way too different to ever be compared. A smirk spread across his lips as his eyes narrowed on Xiahou Wei's unit his strike voulge ready to take the general's head. Glancing to his men he nodded his head moving to rush the man. He'd defeat every last officer with in this to make sure Zhuge Liang knew of his power. Not always was a complicated strategy needed to beat their enemy.

As Xiahou Wei caught wind of the incoming attack he turned to catch the strike voulge with his own sword. "I don't think so…" He growled glaring at the beast man, assuring the man he would not be intimidated. The combat had begun, but as quickly as it had begun, it was ended as Xiahou Wei throat was exposed and slashed quickly by the aggressive beast. His body dropped to the ground, a motion that riled the other two into action, though their chances against a veteran general like Wei Yan made their chances at victory very slim.

One down, two to go.

Running as fast as he could he went to strike at the next victim, Xiahou He, who was distinguishable by the robes he wore instead of armor, a strategist type. While they engaged in battle, the Wei strategist stood there over looking the battlefield from one of the archer towers. "This is the one that Zhuge Liang doesn't trust…" A smirk spread across his dark lips, "Spread word that the soldiers need to stop attacking this one. Pull back now."

Several messengers weaved through the crowds of soldier giving the cue to start retreating away from the Beast of Destruction, leaving Wei Yan standing there rather confused as the soldiers began to flee.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"The soldiers have stopped attacking him, why?" Zhuge Liang watched from a distance before glancing to Jiang Wei, "Of course, that aura of defiance… so he has betrayed us. Why?"

"What are your orders Prime Minister?" Jiang Wei grasped his spear, an obedient puppy waiting the orders to kill. His eyes shifted to Ma Dai, both of them were aching to take out the traitor.

"Ma Dai, head after him, I will send wave after wave of units after him until he is exhausted. If he gets through them then you shall go after him Jiang Wei."

"Yes Prime Minister." The general bowed before looking to Ma Dai, a nod of his head was the signal for him to go.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ma Dai ran as quickly as he could to get to the man now labeled traitor by the sleeping dragon. His eyes fixated upon the path, how could that bastard betray them to go to Wei? Perhaps it had something to do with that woman that he had become engaged to, the girl from Wei. Surely not, Qilin seemed far too dedicated, and Wei Yan had shown this sort of attitude before. Surely she hadn't helped with the way his behavior had been.

Wei Yan was standing looking around rather confused, his troops doing the same thing.

"Wei Yan, you traitor!" Ma Dai hissed angrily at masked man, "Any man that stands here defending him shall be dubbed traitor along side of him. For abandoning your country to serve the likes of Wei, that is unforgivable!"

These words meant far more to Ma Dai then anything, he like his brother had a vendetta against the Cao's that could never be settled. His father and brothers had been killed by that man, and thus forth that empire of Wei was spawn to a man he considered to be the embodiment of evil itself.

"…what?" Wei Yan was rather taken back by this accusation, but to the men it was starting to make sense. Why else would Sima Yi leave this general alone? The men slowly began to turn their eyes fixated upon the man they once considered their general. No, no this wasn't right at all. Sima Yi had given Zhuge Liang the opportunity to dub him as the traitor he always thought he was. "Grrr…"

His eyes narrowed at his men as they began to turn with their weapons drawn now facing him, this situation didn't look good. Being backed into a corner… He had killed Zhang He friend of Qilin, and labeled a traitor all in his time here at Wu Zhang Plains, is this where he was destined to die? If so let death come to him, his eyes settled upon Ma Dai, if he wished to fight, then he'd die.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The rain was starting to come down hard now over the area, and visibility of the area was starting to decrease. She couldn't let this hinder her now. Tightening her grasp upon the reigns she wondered just how long until she found him. Her heart was racing, her hand itching to draw that sword again. There was something addictive when it came to using one, it became easier and easier to swing the blade and slash another opponent. No offense to her lovely flute, but it also made her feel far more powerful, a power that she liked.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Staring at the ground Wei Yan tried to convince himself that had hadn't just done that, Ma Dai was not lying dead in front of him. This was unforgivable and no longer kept him as the innocent victim since he had murdered a fellow officer of Shu. Looking up down the path he noted three officers coming for him, Zhuge Liang had them lined up to kill him, how wonderful was that. Zhang Bao, Guan Xing and Wang Ping, two of them sons of the Lord's brother, if he killed the two of them he was a good as dead.

Damn it, it wasn't supposed to be this way.

"Ma Dai!!" Guan Xing shouted out looking to the body then up to Wei Yan, "So it is true, you are a traitor…"

The masked man didn't respond, he simply stared at them challenging the two of them to come closer and draw their weapons on him. Death was the only option he had now.

"There are no words a traitor can use to defend himself, I'm glad our fathers can not see what this man has turned to."

Wei Yan snarled at the two, running such insults with so little knowledge. Just because their fathers were heroes didn't mean they inherited the titles, what had they ever done to compare to those men? Zhang Bao twirled his spear as Guan Xing readied his sword. As the two rushed him they blades were met with the steel hand of the strike voulge to block the incoming attacks. Wang Ping however had an open shot to cut at his mid-section. Wei Yan flinched cut into his armor he was severely out numbered at this point in time. What a great way for him to go out, killed by brats.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pulling the reigns of her steed she found the trees thicker then her horse could manage. Sighing she dismounted making sure both weapons were still attached to her side. It felt as though her heart was going to beat right out of her chest at this moment. Adrenaline was pumping through her body and probably the think that kept her moving constantly.

The sound of clashing blades were growing closer with each moment, she had to be getting close!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gasping Wei Yan growled as another piece of his armor was took the hit, eventually falling of his shoulder partially. He had been relying upon it to take the main damage through out this battle, bone and hide could only handle so much though. His armor was starting to fall apart, which meant… Heh. Looking down he noted the new slice upon his stomach, blood starting to leak from with in. Merely a beast of destruction, his blood serving as a reminder that he was indeed not immortal. Twirling his strike voulge he returned the attack to Wang Ping.

As soon as he attacked the overzealous Guan Xing burst forward with enough power to knock him backwards to the ground. He wasn't so old, but against the three of them he was starting to feel that way. As he began to push himself up his eyes narrowed upon the three of them. His eyes were starting to blur due to the rain dripping into his eyes, damn it!

"Enemies…every where…kill…die"

He hadn't the energy now, what was there for him to think to return to? Qilin? Already he had betrayed her by killing Zhang He, and he had turned from Shu where she had been made a general. What a regret, he really hadn't betrayed, but killing Ma Dai labeled him a traitor, there was no way for him to win this.

Zhang Bao's eyes was fixated upon the masked man, he was down and it was time to end him. Taking his hand he smirked, the general was going to be finished after this. Raising his spear he moved to make the killing blow.

"A…"

Zhang whipped around to look at his comrades, as had Guan Xing. Wang Ping was standing trying to utter something but failing as a sword was lodged all the way through his chest. He grasped hold of the blade trying to force it out, blood spilling from the wound. His eyes wide brimmed with uncontrollable tears sought the source, only to see Xiao Qilin standing there staring down at her hands then back to the hilt of the blade taking in what she had just done. Never had she ever killed someone in such a manner, a flute didn't kill, blades did…

"Stand down…" Qilin attempted to regain her composure as Wang Ping fell to the ground behind her probably breathing his last few breaths. She didn't want to touch the sword again, but could a flute really save her life? Reaching she pulled it up losing any menace the first strike may have given her, "You will not touch him…"

"So you turned back to Wei Lady Xiao Qilin? Then death will be a sweet relief for you." Guan Xing snarled at her steadying his blade, he was preparing a charge.

"We should have known you'd betray, the Sleeping Dragon saw all along." Zhang Bao growled, "Uncle was a fool to ever trust you."

"You're the one attacking your ally…" Qilin insisted moving herself somewhat to avoid the men having a steadied target for them to swing at.

"Sima Yi stopped attack him after Wei Yan disobeyed orders you wench."

"…Sima Yi?" Her eyes narrowed in suspicion, "Why would Sima Yi… Oh god." Xiao Qilin's stomach turned at the thought of what had just happened, Shu's army had been played like fools having successfully turns its troops against one another. Shu's army would destroy itself solidifying Wei the victory when they cleaned up whatever else was left of the mess.

"…" Wenchang's eyes hadn't left his fiancé since her arrival though now in a manner that questioned what she believed to have occurred. Zhang Bao held the spear tightly in his grasp ready to strike either of them as Guan moved to assist Wang Ping, his medic ability really serving as a life saver for the impaled general.

"What are you trying to say?" Bao snarled moving himself in a defensive stance in front of Guan as he tended to Wang.

"I'm saying its been a trap… one giant… trap. Zhongda, that bastard, set up the Shu army to destroy itself from with in…" Qilin felt her heart sink at the thought, Wenchang had been the target for this, why him? She was starting to feel hopelessly trapped with in this chaos uncertain who was supposed their allies in all of this. Biting her lip she watched Zhang Bao's face flinch at the thought his eyes still travelling to the body of Ma Dai.

"You still killed him."

"He… attacked…"

"It was self defense, what was he to do let himself die to show his loyalty?" The reply Qilin picked up in Zhang Bao's eyes were definitely along the lines of 'yes' or 'probably' keeping him on that borderline lack of understanding, but not everyone was without mercy. Guan's eyes lingered on Wang Ping then shifted back to the lovers, something sparking in his eyes at the thought of Sima Yi setting this up. Slipping Ping's arm over his shoulder he rose up staring at the two for a brief moment.

"…We'll bring the issue up to Kongming…"

"Thank you…" Qilin replied knowing very well none of them were doing this for her or Wei Yan's sake, but to redeem the honor of Zhuge Liang, they're pillar in a kingdom that was starting to crumble beneath them. As the three turned away Qilin slipped her arm around Wei Yan to help him stand, her eyes tracing over his wounds to examine their severity, and the assessment revealed he wasn't in good shape. "Come on, we need to find shelter…"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I am sorry, Lord Liu Bei is bed ridden at this moment. He is too ill to get up right now for you to speak to him General Zhao." A physician sighed trying to brush the general from his way.

"Our Lord is ill?" Zhao Yun's eyes widened a little tailing after the doctor. By no means was this good why couldn't Hua Tuo still be in the area when Liu Bei got sick? Timing didn't seem to be on their side right now which in truth would drive any man mad. To be entirely honest however he was starting to wonder if he was the only general to have kept in sanity in the midst of all of this.

Huang Zhong was starting to become a little more suicidal each day it seemed on the battlefield and Ma Chao was another story entirely. Xing Cai was way too stoic for her own good now. Yueying was a devoted wife but recently her inventions had been causing all sorts of mischief with in the palace… his head was really starting to hurt. As the physician escaped him, he found no better task then to pace the hallways.

That's when he heard it, an intoxicating melody that echoed through the halls over the palace. Curiously he followed after the sound, only to find his suspicions correct. The door to Zhen Ji's room was opened, with her sitting at the window playing a melody upon her flute. Her fingers switched positions so daintily changing the notes that came out, despite all that had happened to her, Lady Zhen kept this air of a princess around her. Not the first time he had ever seen her play though, Yuan Shao's lovely maiden who would play in evenings when soldiers would gather the dead up.

"You… have settled alright?" He asked finding it in their best interest not to appear as some creepy stalker just watching her. Surely the maiden dealt with incidents like that enough with some of the Cao's.

"As much as one can…" She replied pulling the flute away from her lips looking to the General, "Thank you.'

"Not a problem Milady," Zilong bowed slightly in respect, "If there is anything you need though feel free to summon myself. I know you are going through a… difficult time, and I can not begin to fathom your pain."

"Please…" Zhen Ji frowned looking at him, "I… don't want to linger on the subject matter."

"Do you have any idea where you will go now though, since you say this Junyi is dead?"

"No… I don't."

"I see," Zhao Yun's eyes lowered to the ground.

"We've met before no?"

"Ah? Milady?" His eyes shot up to look at her face paling a little, "Y-yes we have."

"A nice starry night, I was only fifteen I believe at the time." She offered him a weak smile, "I can hardly remember the name they give these battles, but were you not the young man who came to listen to my funeral song?"

"Yes…I was… I believe you were playing it before your first wedding if I remember right." Zhao Yun coughed a little in embarrassment.

"Had I known my second marriage was going to be just as bad, I would have played an even darker melody for you to hear." She noted with a small smile on her face, "You ought to laugh hero, its not fitting for you to be so distraught. Your lord is sick no? He will need you to be strong as one of his Tiger Generals, that's what they call you all right?"

"Yes, the Tiger Generals, though only three out of the five still live today." This thought brought a heavy air to the conversation, one he worked quickly to get rid of. "Lady Zhen... would you mind continuing to play a little longer? I think the melody brings a little light to these halls."

"Of course General Zhao."

"…Zilong." He noted rather shyly.

"Then call me Luo, my real name."

"…Zhen Luo? Its beautiful…"

"Thank you."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Grr.." Wenchang's teeth clenched together as Qilin's attention turned to the wounds he received from the Shu generals. At least the two had been able to find shelter with in some abandoned huts belonging to villagers in the region, hopefully no one would mind too much that the two of them had taken temporary refuge there.

"They're pretty nasty…" She muttered after a moment a soft sigh escaping her lips, had she her troops they could provide her with the supplies to deal with this, but at this point there weren't any troops to be had. "I can really only clean them…" Qilin admitted with a slightly defeated sigh before looking up to her masked fiancé with a soft expression.

"You… came…"

"You thought I wouldn't?" A brow arched somewhat at the thought of it, what lead him to believe that she'd leave him out here? Finding out he'd marched a different direction had angered her enough, she to serve at Yi Ling and him away at the Plains? The thought of Kongming doing such made her livid, had it been anyone else engaged he'd probably have allowed them to remain close and cozy… no she had to go to Yi Ling where… how much more failure could a girl take? Leaning forward she moved to close the gap between the two of them, only to find Wenchang would pull away, turning his head to the side unable to look her directly in the face. "Yan? What's wrong?"

"…Zhang…He." His eyes fell towards the ground letting out a long breath of air.

"Junyi? What about him?"

"Dead…" Wei Yan growled some what his eyes finally daring to look up at her, "I… killed… him."

Slowly Qilin leaned back staring at him, comprehending what he had just told her, that he of all people had killed Zhang He. Part of her wanted to pull back from him and scream angrily as to understand why, but she remembered that since her days of Wei things had changed drastically. Still part of her couldn't help but grieve for the loss of her friend, while another reminded her that when she became an officer for Shu any friends elsewhere had been renounced. Still the pain of Junyi's death didn't go unfelt and again she could feel the sting from Yi Ling's loss of Sun Shang Xiang emerging again.

"Qi…lin." Yan felt his heart beginning to split as he watched her simply sit there, soaking in the news of his crime against her. Slowly his rough, scarred hand moved to gently brush her forearm expecting for her to at any moment pull away, but she didn't. Instead tears began to spill from the corner of her eyes, body limply falling into him as she began to cry, his arms quickly encircling her. "I… sorry."

"You… were enemies. I-I shouldn't blame you for that," Qilin swallowed hard, "…Wenchang, I don't want anyone else to die… Shang Xiang… she killed… herself at Yi Ling. I failed to protect her… I should have seen through Sun Quan's ploy, his face was so familiar, but I realized it too late." She sobbed gently into his chest.

"No…" Slowly he moved his hand moved to his mask, beginning to slide up and over his head, allowing the face covered in marks he loathed to be bared to her once more, "Do… not… blame… self." His frustration with his inability to vocally comfort her was starting to build again, letting a hand slide up to shoulder holding her closer. Sometimes one forgot the toll the battlefield took on an individual, the feeling of loss had been something numbed sometime ago, but this maiden was not so battle hardened. A strategist forced multiple times into the roll of a fight when she was not prepared to act such, when she had impaled Wang Ping he could see the horror of what she had done, all to save his own life.

"Wenchang… I do not hate you."

"Thank… you." He tilted her head back a little allowing their lips to briefly meet. "Over… soon."

"I wish I could believe that," Qilin remained pressed against him, the hand on her back gently beginning stroke in attempt to comfort her.

"Then… do."

* * *

**Author Notes:** Hello, hello its been over a year since I've been heard from, this I am aware. School for better or for worse took over my life there for a long while and my muse for writing all but died for a very long time. I got an email the other day from a review and let me say it was highly enjoyable to read though I agreed with things said about Qilin, I didn't like how Chapter 20 had gone originally, so I rewrote it. I apologize my grammar in the past was atrocious at times, so working on improving it for the sake of everyone here. So enjoy the revised parts of chapter 20.


End file.
